


Angelic Misfortune

by Luna_Riven



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Roughness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Riven/pseuds/Luna_Riven
Summary: Another year of the RAD exchange program has started. There's new faces, and new problems. Isabella, an Angel from the Celestial Realm is less than excited to be there. Will her views on demons be changed, or will she remain convinced the exchange program is a waste of time?Disclaimer: Original characters used. A year or so after the first exchange program happened. Deviates from original storyline.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, and first fan fiction in general. I love this game so much, and wanted to do something different instead of adding onto the original story. This will be a multi-chapter story. I apologize for the short chapters, I wanted them to end a a certain point which made them shorter. I hope you enjoy :)

Angelic Misfortune  
Chapter 1

Isabella thought it a jest, surely Michael, Lord of the Angels couldn't have been serious when he suggested she be the next participant of the exchange program with the Devildom.  
Angels playing nice with humans was bad enough, but Demons?? That was wrong.  
She knew Luke and Simeon had been the first to attend the program and they survived, she did respect Simeon but this was one subject she couldn't agree with him on.

Despite her avid refusal, here she sat, the RAD student council room. Surrounded by traitors, two very confused humans, a low ranking Angel, and Lord of Demons; Diavolo.  
None were in their true forms, they wouldn't want to frighten the poor scared humans. Despite not being in his demon form, Diavolo posed and air of magnificence around him, as expected of the future King, although there was no way Isabella would admit she was impressed.

She looked over at the humans as Diavolo introduced himself and explained what was going on. They were normal humans, nothing outwardly special about them. She did notice that, unlike last time, neither of them had magic, they were as normal as they could get. A male, and female just as before, what their names were Isabella didn't know, or more accurately, she didn't care.

She glanced at her fellow Angel and noticed her wringing her hands nervously. “Do not be frightened Miranda. Do not give them the satisfaction.” Isabella said in hushed tones.

Miranda turned her clear blue eyes to Isabella and smiled “I'm not frightened, I'm nervous, I cant believe I'm getting to meet Lucifer, and his brothers. It's an honour.”

Isabella scoffed, “Watch your tongue, I know you are young for out standards so you were not there when they fell. They are traitors, there is no honour in meeting them.”

“But he was a Seraph like you, surely you must have known him.”

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, “Do not speak of what you do not know. Perhaps instead of being here swooning over a traitor you should be in the Celestial Realm re-learning out history.”

The younger Angel hung her head in shame as Isabella glared. Isabella couldn't believe one of her kind could still hold Lucifer and his brothers in such high regard.

Diavolo was still explaining the exchange program to the humans, recounting them the tales of the last two humans who had attended.

Isabella sighed to herself, she didn't want to be there. She preferred the sun, and the light of the Celestial Realm, compared to the cold, dim, darkness of the Devildom. Unfortunately, what Michael wants, Michael gets.

She glanced over at the brothers, who sat in a line in front of Diavolo who sat behind them in the highest position. She recognized all the brothers, they hadn't changed much since the last time she had saw them, which was many, many years ago. She had yet to see their true forms, which she knew would be much, much different.  
The youngest brother, Belphegor appeared to be asleep. Beside him was his twin, in name only, they looked nothing alike, except for their violet-pink eyes. Beelzebub, he was eating. Beside him was Asmodeus, he had been known for his great beauty even in the Celestial Realm, his appearance was still worthy of all the praise he still received.  
Isabella looked past the demon who sat beside Asmodeus,leaving him for last.  
Next, on the end was Satan. Though he hadn't been an Angel she did know about him, born from Lucifer's wrath, he could be a truly frightening demon. Beside him was Leviathan, he looked uncomfortable, typical for him, he was never one for socializing. Next to him sat Mammon. Isabella had been friendly with him at one point, before the Great Celestial War, she was saddened when she found out who had been responsible for it.

Mammon had noticed her gaze and he smiled as he waived at her. Annoyed, Lucifer reached out and smacked the back of Mammon's head, he lowered his head and pouted.

That's when Isabella turned her attention to Lucifer. She did at one time respect him greatly, he was one of the most trusted Angels and a Seraph like her. They had been, dare she say, friends. She was heartbroken when he had fallen from grace, and even more so when she found out he had become a demon.  
He held her gaze for a moment, searching her golden eyes for something, then he turned his attention back to Diavolo who had finally finished with the humans.

Diavolo then turned his attention to the Angels. “Isabella, Miranda, I am pleased to have you both join us. I am looking forward to another successful year.”

Miranda jumped to her feet and bowed, “I am thankful for being chosen, thank you Lord Diavolo!”

Isabella shook her head embarrassed that her fellow Angel would act in such a way.

Diavolo simply chucked, “It's good to see someone so eager. Now, I will allow you all to get settled into your rooms. Miranda, Ryan, and Sarah you will be staying at Purgatory Hall, Barbatos here will show you the way.”

“Wait, am I not staying there as well?” Isabella asked confused. She knew that was where Luke and Simeon had stayed during their time in the Devildom, she hadn't expected different.

Diavolo gave her a bright smile, certainly not one she would expect to see on the Lord of Demons. “About that... Last time I chose a human to be a representative on the student council, this time I've decided to choose you Isabella, so you will be staying with the other council members at the House of Lamentation.”

“Are you insane?!” She shouted jumping from her seat, slamming her hands on the table.

“Isabella!” Lucifer scolded, “Know your place! Show some respect in front of Lord Diavolo.”

She turned her golden glare onto Lucifer, “I have but one Lord, _Lucifer_ , and it is not Diavolo!”

As they glared daggers into each other Diavolo chuckled, smile never leaving his face. He raised a hand to silence Lucifer as he was about to speak. “That is enough Lucifer.” He turned to Isabella walking closer.

She straightened up her posture and puffed out her chest, she would not be intimidated.

Diavolo's smile widened and he looked to Barbatos, “Barbatos, please escort the three of them to Purgatory Hall while I have a discussion with Isabella.”  
He then turned his gaze back to her, the brothers silently watching.

Isabella heard the door close, the humans were gone so she felt no need to hide her true self any more.

As she unleashed her Angelic form Diavlolo involuntarily took a step back. He watched in awe as her six beautiful, pure white wings unfolded and spread out around her, the force from it caused papers to scatter around the room.  
Her golden hair worn in loose curls shone with a Celestial light, as did her same colour eyes. Her clothes morphed into a long, white dress, the same pure white as her wings. It was a simple but beautiful dress, gold trim around the bottom, and along the slit that ran all the way up her thigh. A golden rope-like belt adorned her waist. The dress was strapless, it fit snug to her chest and the golden trim continued there, as well as long the edges of a diamond shape hole that exposed her navel.

There was a collective gasp of awe from the brothers, minus Lucifer, who remained stone-faced.

“I will NOT be intimidated into compliance Diavolo.” Isabella warned.

He held up his hands in a manner to placate her, “I understand Isabella, it was not my intention to do so.”

The glow around her lowered and slowly dissipated as she calmed herself and Diavolo stepped closer. “Hard to believe when here I am, a lone Angel, surrounded by the Demon Lord, and his seven highest regarded lackeys.”

“I ain't nobodies lackey!” Mammon grumbled, which earned him a swift smack from Lucifer.

“Lucifer, I think it best if you and your brothers leave.”

Lucifer wanted to object, but he knew better than to disobey Diavolo. He drug his begrudging brothers from the room, closing the door behind them.

“Is it just me, or is Isabella even more beautiful than I remember?~” Asmodeus crooned.

His brothers agreed, all discussing just how beautiful she was, except Lucifer.  
He had hung back as he watched his brothers walk away, not wanting them to notice the red on his cheeks. She was indeed more beautiful than he remembered, his blush deepened as he recalled her Celestial beauty.  
Clearing his throat as an attempt to compose himself he headed after his brothers, scolding them for being so rowdy.  
He would keep this thoughts, and desires to himself.

Isabella eyed Diavolo as he moved to sit, motioning for her to do the same. She simply watched him, causing him to chuckle lightly. “We are alone here, no need to be on guard, I assure you, you are safe.”

“Humph...” She sat finally, crossing her arms and legs. Her wings settled beside her. “Why are you insisting I stay with them?”

Diavolo's heart rate quickened, he quite enjoyed her defiance. She was as fearless as she was beautiful. He knew she hadn't been frightened being alone with him and the brothers. She was just testing him, to see if he truly did want peace between realms.

“Well...” he answered resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his steepled fingers, “In order to make this exchange program work, we must first work on putting old grudges in the past.”

Isabella clicked her tongue in annoyance, Michael having said the same to her before she had departed.

She sat there studying Diavolo intently, really taking in his appearance for the first time. She had met him before of course, simply in passing, never long enough to truly study him. His red-brown hair looked slightly messy, perhaps because of the gust when she revealed her true form. His skin was a light tan colour, closely resembling Mammon's, albeit lighter in tone. He wore a red uniform signifying his position at RAD, there was nothing outwardly special about it outside of its colour.  
She couldn't help but be curious about his true form. She had only seen it once and only for a moment, she knew he would look magnificent, he was the future Demon King after all.  
She was surprised, and confused, when her heart rate quickened as he gazed at her in turn, smile never leaving his face.

That damned smile, she thought, how could the Lord of Demons have such a tender smile?

It was then that he spoke, “Dear me,” his lips curled into a mischievous grin, “If you keep looking at me so intently I'll begin to blush.”

Her eyes widened and she looked away flustered, a hint of pink rose on her pale cheeks.

Diavolo chuckled and shifted in his seat, leaning back against his chair crossing his legs.

Isabella couldn't believe her reaction, flustered, at the Demon Lord? What was she thinking. She was an Angel, a Celestial body, high above that of the lowly demon in front of her... but she felt an odd sensation, what was this? Did... did she actually like Diavolo? Nonsense, he had just caught her off-guard, Simeon had warned her he liked playing tricks.  
“Simeon warned me about you”

“Oh did he now?”Diavolo said raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” She nodded leaning forward, her wings moved with her, top set nearly touching Diavolo.

He inhaled sharply, quick to school his reaction. Her wings were so close, he could reach out and tough them... and he wanted to. He had always been so taken by the Angels, Lucifer is who had drawn him to them, his Celestial form had been mesmerizing. Isabella's was the same, but she had a sensual beauty about her.

He turned his gaze back to her golden eyes, “And what is it he warned you of?”

“Your... Shall we say, mischievous side. I've heard tales of your... pranks.” She leaned back, he wings fluttering with her. A single feather fell free.

Diavolo grinned as he watched the pure feather fall, “When you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to look for amusement and joy in any way you can.” He held out his hand and it landed lightly in his palm.

Isabella eyed him curiously. He certainly was an enigma. Demon Lord, ruthless and cunning, but this side of him she never imagined existed. He looked so gentle as he gazed at her fallen feather.

There was a knock on the door, pulling them both from their stupor. A moment later Barbatos entered.

“My Lord,” he bowed, “They have all settled nicely into their new accommodations.”

“Excellent, thank you Barbatos. Now, could you show Isabella to the House of Lamentation?”

“Yes my Lord.”

Diavolo stood and held out the feather to Isabella.

She shook her head, “Keep it. Think of it as a... a peace offering.”

His eyes widened for a moment, then he chuckled, “I shall treasure it.”  
He watched as she reverted out of her Celestial form and left with Barbatos. There was a pang in his chest as he flipped the feather between his thumb and forefinger. “How foolish...” he chided himself, “Such a thing... would be impossible...”

He brushed the feather lightly across his cheek and sighed. If demons understood anything, it was desire, and what he desired more than anything... was her.

chapter 1 ~end~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her meeting with Diavolo, Isabella makes her way the the House of Lamentation where she will be staying for the next year. Old grudges emerge and mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the short chapters, but I like to end them at a certain point. I hope those reading are enjoying it so far.

Chapter 2

Isabella was thankful for the silent reprieve as she and Barbatos walked, un-speaking, through the streets of the Devildom.

Her mind was full of conflicting thoughts, she was a high ranking Angel and held herself as a paragon of greatness, far better than the simple humans, or lowly demons. But after the exchange with Diavolo she began to think that maybe Michael was right. Things were changing, and either she changed with them, or she be left alone with no one but herself to keep her company. She had seen firsthand just how things were changing when Luke and Simeon had returned. They talked fondly of their experiences, Luke, who absolutely hated demons, maybe more so than Isabella, practically gushed when he talked about his experience.

Maybe this won't be so bad she thought... Until they reached the House of Lamentation and she heard the ruckus inside.

She looked to Barbatos who was shaking his head in exasperation.

“Pardon the noise Miss Isabella, I assure you they are not always like this... mostly.”

She sighed, “I have had experience dealing with most of them, although it was long ago... I'm sure it wont be much different.”

Barbatos put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, “Yes... well.. Do have a good evening.” He bowed then quickly left.

Isabella watched as he walked away, then turned her attention back to the house. She quietly walked up to the front door and stood there a moment.

“MAAMMMMOOOONNNN!!! Give me back my money!!”

“GAH! I-I told ya, I need more time! Lay off Levi!”

She sighed, then turned the door knob and entered. Leviathan had Mammon by the shirt shaking him relentlessly, demanding money. They froze when they saw Isabella standing there.

“Isabella!” They called startled. They released each other and stood up straight, straightening out their clothes.

Mammon smiled, “Yo Isabella! 'Bout time you got here,” he said walking up to her, “Levi here'll show you to your room, wontcha Levi?”

“Wha? Huh? W-wait! Dammit Mammon!” Leviathan stuttered as Mammon be-lined out the door, “I can't believe it! He did it AGAIN! Ugh!!”

Isabella raised and eyebrow at him as he grumbled about Mammon. “Ahem... Leviathan...”

He flinched, turning his gaze to her, “Y-yeah?”

“It has been a long day, and if I am to be staying here for the next year I would like to know where my room is, so if you could show me... please?”

“O-oh! Um... y-yeah... O-OK.” He quickly headed up the stairs and she followed.

He lead her down a long hall and finally stopped in front of a door. “T-this is your room.” he pointed down the hall to a door not far away, “T-that's my room, i-f you n-need anything just knock.”

He then scurried away towards his room, just before he stepped inside he stopped and turned to her, “B-by the way... I-it's nice to s-see you a-again Isabella.”

She looked at him in surprise as he entered his room, then she turned to look behind her when she heard approaching footsteps, it was Lucifer. He gave her a friendly smile, causing her to click her tongue in annoyance and turn to enter her room.

“Isabella wait.” He said hurrying to her side, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

She glared down at his hand on her, then turned her glare onto him, “I do not think us so familiar for you to be laying your hands on me.” She spat.

He gazed down at their hands, “We used to be.” he spoke softly, moving his hand to gently hold her dainty fingers.

She pulled he hand away, “We used to be a lot of things Lucifer. I had once thought you my most trusted confidant, and I believed you thought the same of me. Apparently I was wrong. If you could have just came to me first, if you could have just said something before...!” she shook her head and sighed, “No... nevermind. It's too late for that now. I am tired Lucifer... Go away.”

She turned and headed inside her room. Immediately she was bathed in a soft, warm glow. When her eyes adjusted to the light she was shocked by what she saw. The room was similar to her own back in the Celestial Realm. Covered in whites and pale colours, white and red roses adorned the different vases around the room. What really drew her in was the large window that allowed the comforting light inside.

“Do you like it?”

Isabella turned to see Lucifer leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest, grin on his face.

“What is this?” She questioned.

He walked inside looking around, tender smile on his face, “It used to be Lilith's room,” he said running his hand across the fireplace mantle, “We made changes of course, to better suit your tastes better... Well, what we remembered to be your tastes.”

She shook her head confused, “But... how?”

“I created it with magic years ago and hid it away. We had recently gotten rid of it, but once we found out you would be staying here my brothers and I decided to bring it back and allow you to use it. I thought the light would suit you better than the darkness of the Devildom.”

Isabella walked to the window, it was just light, it had no view, but it was warm, she put her hand gently on the glass. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deep, it may have been created by magic but it still felt like home. She heard Lucifer approach her side and she opened her eyes, he looked down at her, his onyx-red eyes looking into her golden ones.

“Why would you do this for me?”

“Though it was long ago I still remember our time together in the Celestial Realm,” he reached up gently trailing his hand down her arm, “I remember it fondly.”

She stepped away, turning her back on him, “That was a long time ago Lucifer,” she said quietly, “Things have changed... _You_ have changed.”

“I've not changed that much.”

She spun around and looked at him completely bewildered, “You haven't changed much?! Lucifer you're a...!” She didn't finish her sentence, noticing a dark shadow cross his face.

“A what, hmm? A _Demon_?” He spat as he approached her.

She didn't move back or show any fear even as he glared down at he as he towered over her.

“And you are a self-righteous Angel who thinks herself better than everyone. I wonder if you would be so cocky if you didn't believe you had the protection of the heavens.” He waived his hand towards the window, his eyes never leaving hers, and the light from it faded away revealing the Devildom sky. “It would do you well to remember where you are. The light from the Celestial Realm can't reach you here.”

“If you think you frighten me Lucifer, you are wrong. I am self-righteous, I admit that. But I also know that no matter where I am, I have the protection of the heavens.”

Lucifer scoffed then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He let out a groan as he rubbed his face in his hands. That was not how he had hoped their reunion would go. He regretted his actions, but was too prideful to admit it.

“Oooh~ come on too strong too fast hmm big brother?”

Lucifer peered at Asmodeus through his fingers then slowly lowered his hands. “What do you want Asmo?”

“Oh, not much, just wanted to see the aftermath of the disaster you created~”

“Asmo I swear...” Lucifer growled reaching out to grab him.

Asmodeus scurried away giggling.

Lucifer clicked his tongue in annoyance, then after glancing at Isabella's door, he quietly walked away.

Isabella silently watched as Lucifer stormed out of her room, then turned to the window that now showed what was really outside. She looked at the town below, she could see demons walking through the streets and flying through the skies. Annoyed she waved her hand and the curtains flew shut closing her off from the reality outside. She then magicked herself into sleep clothes and crawled into bed, closing her eyes she drifted of into a less than peaceful slumber...

chapter 2 end~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past is revealed, what will the consequences be, and for who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tying in some of my characters history~ another short one, hope everyone enjoys

Chapter 3

Isabella sat atop a grassy cliff against a cherry tree in full bloom looking below at the residents of the Celestial Realm. She liked sitting there, it was peaceful.

She then heard the flapping of wings behind her.“Isabella! Isabella!”

She smiled turning to the younger angel approaching her, “Hello Lilith.”

Lilith sat herself beside Isabella practically glowing with joy. “Look Isabella! Isn't it beautiful?”

She showed her a simple necklace made from odds and ends found in the Human Realm, it was clearly handmade by an amateur. “Where did you get that? Did you go to the Human Realm again? You and Belphie spend way too much time there.”

Lilith nudged her friends shoulder, “Maybe you _don't_ spend enough time there. Isabella it is so lovely! It's full of so many wonderful things, and people, and...”

“Your gentleman friend?” Isabella grinned.

Lilith turned away, her cheeks flushed pink, “Do not tease me so! You are as bad as Lucifer!”

Isabella chuckled, “Yes, well, perhaps I have been spending too much time in his company.”

Lilith turned back to her grinning widely, “So... are you two...”

“Friends Lilith, we are simply friends.”

She pouted, “But you're both Seraph, I don't see why the two of you don't just admit you like each other. I, for one, would welcome the union.”

Isabella laughed and gently pushed the smaller angel away, “You have love on your brain! Go on! Silly little thing!”

Lilith laughed and flew away, waving to her. Isabella smiled as she watcher her friend leave.

The scene shifted and Isabella now stood with Lilith who had tears in her eyes pleading for help.

“Please Isabella! Please, he's going to _die_!”

“Lilith, he is human, you know we cannot interfere with their lives.”

“Please! You have to...”

“ _Why_ Lilith? Why do you...”

“Because I love him!!” She blurted.

Isabella looked at her friend wide-eyed, “Lilith...”

“Please!” she sobbed, “Isabella please!”

She sighed, “Fine... Fine Lilith I will help. But I will not steal the apple for you. I will simply cause distraction to give you enough time to do it yourself. _Do not_ get caught, I will deny any involvement.”

Lilith nodded vigorously, “Yes, yes I understand. Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Shh! Quiet down... Now...We will do this tonight...”

Again it shifted, Isabella was now standing again on the grassy cliff, Lucifer beside her holding onto her hand.

“Lilith, she stole...”

“Wait Lucifer, if you say any more... You know I would have to report it to Michael.” The words left a bad taste in her mouth. She knew full well she had helped Lilith, but she couldn't allow herself to admit it to anyone, if she did... the consequences would quite possibly be fatal.

He sighed, “I don't know why she is so infatuated with a human, they live such short lives.”

“Love knows no boundaries Lucifer...” She said quietly.

He turned so they were facing each other and took her other hand in his, “I'm going to speak with father. I'm hoping he will listen to reason and not punish her..”

“You know he is not a lenient man...”

He smiled, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb, “I'm sure I can make him understand. Isabella... when I get back, there is something I would like to tell you.”

She chuckled, “Why not just tell me now? You know how impatient I can be.”

He laughed joyfully, “Yes I do. You and Lilith are similar in that regard. Nevertheless you will have to wait.

“Fine! But don't make me wait too long or I'll never forgive you.”

He chuckled, “Of course, of course.”

Now Isabella was standing among a crowd of Angels clad in armor, swords and bows at the ready.

Lucifer had betrayed them, with his six brothers and sister Lilith, they began a rebellion against Father and the Celestial Realm. She couldn't help but feel partially responsible, if she hadn't helped Lilith take the apple, then maybe things would have been different.

The Seraph beside her eyed her coolly, “You there. You are friends with Lucifer are you not?”

Others turned in their direction, Isabella looked around at all the distrusting faces. “Well? SPEAK!”

“Are you questioning my loyalty?” She snapped.

“How do we know you're not a spy, infiltrating our ranks for that traitor?”

“I...”

“ _ **Enough**_.” A voice boomed, “ _ **The assault starts NOW**_.”

The army of Angels flew off to begin their attack on Lucifer and his followers.

Isabella turned to the owner of the voice, “Please stop this! Lucifer is one of your most trusted, if the two of you could just...”

“ _ **The time for talk is over, now we act. Do you plan on betraying me as well child?**_ ”

She shrunk back at those words, knowing what would happen to her if she did, “N-no of course not.”

“ _ **Then GO**_.”

She nodded and flew off to join the fight.

Once again shifting, Isabella stood among the fight fending off those that supported Lucifer. She hadn't seen him or his brothers yet, but knew it was only a matter of time.

There was a yell behind her and she spun around to see a sword coming towards her. She quickly dodged and cut down the one responsible.

Checking her surroundings she finally saw three familiar faces. Beelzebub, Belphegor, and Lilith. She stopped herself from calling out to them, knowing it would end in a fight.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two archers take aim at Belphegor and Lilith. “NO!” She cried out, but it was too late.

The arrows flew towards their targets. Beelzebub managed to save Belphegor, but Lilith...

Isabella watched in vane as the arrow hit her wing and she plummeted to the world below...

Chapter 3 ~end~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella gets closer to changing her views on demons thanks to the help of one, unexpected, demon brother.

Chapter 4

“NO!” Isabella cried out sitting up quickly.

Breathing heavily she looked around and soon realized she was in her room at the House of Lamentation, it had all been a dream, or more accurately, memories.

She shook her head trying to clear the dream from her mind. It had been so long since she had thought about what happened with Lilith. Being in this room, and talking with Lucifer had caused it to all come flooding back.

Sighing to herself she climbed out of bed and left her room to find the kitchen, she wanted tea to calm her down. She hoped they had some... and that she could find the kitchen.

She walked down the hall towards the stairs when she spotted an open door, peering inside she saw a room full of books. They were piled high on the floor and shelves, it was so packed she almost missed the bed in the corner. Perhaps it was someones bedroom.

“Ahem...”

She turned and saw Satan standing behind her, he held a tray with a tea pot on top along with random pastries. “Oh, I'm sorry.” She said stepping away.

Satan smiled, “It's OK. Incase you're wondering, it's my room. Did you need something?”

“No. I couldn't sleep. I was looking for the kitchen to get some tea.”

“Well, you're in luck,” he said holding up the tray, “I happen to have some here. Would you care to join me?”

“Oh...” She looked at him hesitantly, she wasn't afraid of him, even if he was the Avatar of Wrath, she just still harbored dislike towards demons.

But, she was here to change that, and the sooner she put forth the effort, the better off her year would be. She honestly didn't feel like searching such a big house in the middle of the night just for some tea.

She nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”

Satan smiled brightly, “Great, go on it. There's a chair by the bed you can sit in.”

Isabella nodded then headed inside. He followed, closing the door behind him. He set the tray down and began making tea for them both.

She looked around at the collection of books as she made her way to the chair Satan had mentioned.

When she spotted one book in particular she felt a strange sensation. The book was emanating some sort of energy, she could tell it wasn't a good energy at all. She reached out to grab it.

“Oh!” Satan gasped as he grabbed her hand stopping her.

Isabella pulled her hand free quickly backing away from him, scowl on her face.

“I'm sorry,” he said steadying the cup that was in his other hand, “That book is cursed, I'm not sure what would happen to you if you touched it.”

“That explains the energy I sensed coming from it,” she said gazing at the book in question, she then turned her gaze to Satan, “Thank you. I am sorry for my reaction... The day has been exhausting.”

He smiled kindly, “It's OK. I can imagine how rough it would be to be in your place.”

He handed her the cup and they both sat. Isabella sat in the chair by the bed and Satan sat on his bed a few feet away.

“I know this is overwhelming, and my brothers can be a handful, but I'm sure you'll get used to it.”

“Yes... well...” She mumbled taking a drink of her tea. She was surprised, it tasted really good. She didn't expect something from the Devildom to be so refreshing. Slowly she began to relax.

After a few silent moments Satan spoke, “Isabella?”

“Hmm?” She lifted her eyes from her cup to look at him.

“Why did you agree to do this exchange program? From what I gather you are not terribly fond of our kind.” He asked bluntly.

She nodded, “Your are right. I absolutely detest demons. I believe this exchange program is ridiculous, and should have never been agreed upon. Angels and Demons should not be casually mingling together, it goes against everything I believe in.”

Satan sat there with a look of contempt on his face, “I... I think that maybe...”

“Hold on,” she interrupted, “Let me finish. I said all that because you seem like someone who speaks plainly, and I want you to understand where I am coming from. Everything I said is true. I am here simply because Michael forced me. I had no intentions on changing my views on your kind... Until I spoke with Diavolo.”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “Diavolo?”

She nodded, “Yes. He... he was not what I had been expecting. I had expected him to be more cruel, demanding, and vicious. I was not expecting the man I met today. Though I am sure he can be ruthless when needed, he showed me kindness, and I do not believe it was only for show. He has made me question my beliefs on demons. Although I believe there are some that do fit into my description, not all of you are bad, for the most part... I am not naive enough to believe even the nicest of demons wouldn't have a dark side...”

She sighed shaking her head, “I am doing a terrible job explaining myself aren't I?”

Satan chuckled grinning over his tea cup, “Well... It hasn't been great...”

Isabella looked at him grinning at her and laughed, he laughed along.

After they shared a laugh Satan set his cup down, “It's OK. Don't try and force yourself to change so quickly. It takes time. Take me for example, for years I detested Lucifer. I wanted nothing more than to rid myself from him, but now, thanks to a little help, we are in a better place. He's still a pompous ass most of the time, but at least now I can ignore him, unlike before when I would lash out.”

She chuckled, “He really is a pompous ass isn't he?”

He laughed, “I think I like you Isabella.”

“You're not so bad yourself.” She said with a grin on her face.

Isabella was surprised how easy it was to get along with Satan. He was easy to talk to and very friendly despite being the Avatar of Wrath. She was barely through her first day and already her beliefs were being changed. She didn't think she would be won over by demons so quickly, perhaps it was a flaw on her behalf, to believe they were lesser beings. This year could be OK...

She set her empty cup down and stood up.

“Oh, are you leaving?”

“Yes, I have taken up enough of your time with my rambling, and it is late.” She waved her hand and a book appeared in it, she handed it to Satan.

“A book?”

“Yes, a thank you for the tea, and for hearing me out.”

“You don't need to thank me...”

“I know. I... I just felt the need to give you something to show you I truly am trying to change my way of thinking. Besides, by the looks of your room I can tell you like to read, and that is a book from the Celestial Realm.”

Satan eyed the book carefully, turning it over inspecting every inch, then he opened it like it was a precious object, “Really? It's from the Celestial Realm?”

“Mmhmm. A book on our history. Or, more accurately, our side of history. You'll find it does not paint Demons in a very positive light.”

“I wouldn't expect it to. Are you sure it OK to give this to me?”

“Of course.”

He walked with her to the door and opened it.

She stepped into the hall and turned to him, “Thank you again.”

He smiled, “Anytime.”

Satan closed the door and Isabella turned to head back to her room. When she looked up the hall she saw Lucifer standing near her door. She clicked her tongue and sighed, then ignoring him she headed to her room. Once she reached her door Lucifer now stood beside her.

She gave him a sideways glance, “What?”

“Why were you in Satan's room?”

She turned to him resting on the door, arms folded, “What concern is it of yours?”

He sighed, “Look, about earlier, I...”

She held up a hand to stop him, “I don't want to hear it Lucifer. I've had enough for one day and I am tired. I'm going to sleep.”

“You can't avoid me forever.”

“Hmh... I can try.” Isabella then entered her room shutting the door.

Lucifer let out a long sigh rubbing his face in exasperation then he continued his way to the stairs. Satan stood leaned against the door frame of his room, arms and legs crossed, grin on his face.

Lucifer ignored him, walking past. Satan let out a chuckle and he stopped turning to him. “Out with it then Satan.”

Satan's smile grew, “She really hates you, doesn't she? Maybe even more than I do... well, maybe.”

He sighed turning away, “She has every right to.” He said, then he walked down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Chapter 4 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying so far. This is the last chapter I currently have completely finished, but fear not! Other chapters are in the works. I want to give everyone reading this a huge thank you! Even if you don't like my story so far, you at least took the time to read it, so thanks a bunch! I'll update again as soon as I get the next chapter completed :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon puts his foot in his mouth, as usual.  
> Beelzebub gives Isabella shocking information.
> 
> Disclaimer: In this chapter I will be referring to the original story line, there are some spoilers if you haven't read through the entirety of the game. Also when referring to the MC in the game I have decided to use my character, Thiya, but feel free to think of your own when reading.

Chapter 5

Isabella woke the next morning to a knocking on her bedroom door.

She groaned sitting up, “Who is it?”

“I-Isabella, it's me, L-Levi... uh... Leviathan.”

She slid out of her bed, rubbing her eyes she opened her door, “What is it Leviathan?”

His eyes went wide and his face turned red. He then quickly covered his mouth with his hand and looked away, “I-I... uh... b-b-breakfast! Breakfast will be ready soon!”

She looked at him slightly confused by his reaction to her, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh~ Don't mind him darlin', he's just enamored by you Celestial beauty~” Asmoedus answered sauntering over.

“My... Celestial...?” Isabella then realized she was in her Celestial form.

“N-no! Ruri-chan is my one and only...”

“Yes, yes Levi,” Asmoedus interrupted waving a hand in the air as he walked closer to Isabella, “Are you trying to seduce my poor, depraved brother darling? Your charms are wasted on him, but I'd be more than willing~” He winked reaching out for her.

Isabella glared at him, “If you do not wish to lose that hand Asmodeus I suggest you stop right there.”

He stopped, grin widening, “Ooh~ feisty! I love it~”

“Asmo stop it, leave her alone.” Satan demanded grabbing his arm and pushing him away.

“Ow! Satan you brute! You could have bruised my beautiful skin!”

“Would you prefer I had allowed Isabella to relinquish you of your hand instead?”

“Humph!” Asmodeus huffed turning away, “Come on Levi! Help me put cream on my arm before it bruises!” He grabbed Leviathan pulling him away despite his avid protest.

Satan turned to Isabella scratching his head in embarrassment, “Sorry about that.”

She noticed a slight pink tinge to his face and he wouldn't meet her eyes, “There is nothing for you to apologize about, you did nothing.” She moved closer to catch his gaze, “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

His eyes widened for a moment, “Oh... ahem... No, I'm fine, I just... I wasn't expecting to see you... well, in your Celestial form.”

“Oh... I apologize. I sometimes wake up like this since I'm usually in this form in the Celestial Realm. I had been trying to remain in my normal form when I found out I would be attending this exchange program, but sometimes... I am sorry, I did not realize me being this way would be so offensive to demons... although it would make sense...”

“No, no, you're not offending anyone I assure you.” Satan interrupted.

“Alright then, I suppose I will have to believe you.” she answered shifting out of her Celestial form. She had at the same time switched her sleep wear for her regular day attire. “Now I believe Leviathan said something about breakfast?”

“Oh, right. We'd better get there before Beel does or there'll be nothing left.”

Isabella followed Satan downstairs to the dining room. Most of the brothers were there, minus Mammon, Belphegor, and Lucifer. She was glad the latter wasn't there yet.

She stopped at the doorway, hesitating to go in, was she really going to eat beside a room full of demons? Her views on them had changed slightly, and maybe it was because she had known them before they had fallen, but there was still that bit of hatred and Angelic pride that kept her from fully accepting them.

She sighed to herself slightly wishing she were home in the Celestial Realm, not here having to change everything she had once believed in.

She was about to turn and leave when a tan arm flung itself loosely over her shoulders. “Yo Izzy, whaddya doin' standin' here? Beel's gonna eat everything.”

She looked up in surprise, she had not heard that name in quite some time. She was greeted by tan skin, snow white hair, and a big, bright smile. He truly looked like the Mammon she remembered, the one she had been friends with and in that moment she had forgotten he was now a demon.

“Come on.” He said taking her hand and pulling her over to the table.

As they reached it Satan glared at Mammon, “What are you doing idiot? Let go of Isabella.”

“What didcha just call me!?” he grumbled, but still released her hand, “Sit here Izzy.” He pulled out a chair then sat in the one beside it.

“Mammon, that's my seat.” Satan grumbled.

“Eh? Who cares it's just a seat. Go sit by Asmo.”

Isabella looked at Satan who looked like he was about to murder Mammon. He noticed her gaze and huffed walking to a seat at the far end of the table. “You OK sitting beside that idiot Isabella? You can sit here beside Asmo and I if you'd prefer.”

Asmodeus' face lit up, “Yes please! ~Come sit next to me darlin'~”

“I am fine here, thank you.” She answered sitting beside Mammon.

“ _You may soon regret that decision_...” She thought she heard one of them say.

“Come on, let's eat!” Mammon chimed happily as he placed a plate full of food in front of her.

Isabella looked over at Levi who sat across from her, he turned away, slight blush on his cheeks, then she looked down at her food, it was all Devildom food, to be expected. But she didn't imagine it would look so... bad. She poked at it with her fork, perhaps it tasted better than it looked.

“Is everything OK over there darling?~”

She looked over at Asmodeus, “Yes.”

“Is the food not to your liking?”

She quickly turned her head to the voice beside her. Lucifer stood beside her, gazing down at her, amusement flashed in his onyx-red eyes.

“It's fine.” She answered turning back to her food.

He let out a small chuckle and sat in the chair at the head of the table beside her. She snuck a glance at Satan who looked at her sympathetically and shrugged. Whoever had said it was right, she did regret sitting there.

“Where's Belphie?” Lucifer asked.

“Sleeping.” Beelzebub answered, mouth full of food.

“There is no classes today so it's not surprising he's still in bed.” Satan added.

Lucifer simply nodded and began to eat.

Isabella decided she should at least try the food, before Lucifer complained. It was slightly better than she had expected, it was edible at least. Definitely not something she would choose to eat freely.

She sat quietly eating as much as her stomach would allow zoning out the conversations going on, none involved her so she focused more on trying to finish her breakfast.

A few moments later Lucifer sat something beside her, she looked at him questioningly.

“It's from Diavolo. It is something he gives to every exchange student, a D.D.D so you are able to keep in contact with him, and other student council members... as well as anyone else you may wish.”

“How generous, I shall have to thank him.”

He nodded, “You'll get the opportunity tonight.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Diavolo is holding a banquet tonight to welcome the newest exchange students,” he looked at each of his brothers, “ _Everyone_ is required to attend.”

There were a few groans and grumbles from the crowd, except Beelzebub who looked ecstatic, but they all nodded.

Lucifer turned to Isabella as she took her newly acquired D.D.D and tucked it away. “There are no classes today. If you would like I could show you around the town, so you can become better acquainted with it before classes begin tomorrow.”

She frowned looking down at her food. She did not wish to spend any time with Lucifer. Afterall, the time she had spent with him so far did not go well and she had no interest in repeating it. “There is no need. I am sure you are busy even if there is no classes. I will be fine on my own.”

“Yeah, dontcha worry 'bout Izzy! The Great Mammon here'll help her out!” Mammon chimed happily throwing an arm over her shoulders.

Lucifer's hands went to his temples, “Mammon, restrain yourself..” he sighed.

“Eh? Izzy don't mind, do ya?”

“Actually, I would prefer if you removed your arm.” She answered.

“Uh...” Mammon moved his arm and pouted, “I thought we were friends Izzy.”

“Were being the key word here Mammon. Our friendship ended a long time ago.”

“PWNED” Leviathan chuckled.

“H-hey! Shaddup Levi!” Mammon turned back to Isabella, “Whaddya mean we ain't friends no more? Is this 'cause of the Great Celestial War? Man, that was so long ago! Can'tcha just get over it?”

“Uh oh... now he's done it~”Asmodeus whispered.

Isabella's face clouded over and she stood up, “Get over it? Do you know how many lost their lives? Do you know how many comrades I was forced to cut down? I not only lost many, _many_ , comrades then, I lost family, friends...”

“Isabella, ignore Mammon, he is an idiot, his mouth moves before his brain thinks. He does not know when to shut up.” Lucifer interrupted reaching out for her.

She quickly moved away, “No, I am the idiot for believing things could change...”

Isabella then turned and left the dining room. She never noticed Beelzebub's gaze as he watched her leave.

“Mammon you're suck a moron.” Satan spat.

“Scummy idiot.” Asmodeus added.

“Noob” Leviathan said shaking his head.

“H-hey! What? It happened so long ago s... EEP!”

Mammon yelped as Beelzebub smacked him and he fell to the floor. The other brothers sat, mouths agape at Beelzebub's sudden outburst.

He stood up and towered over Mammon, “Idiot.”

“W-what? Not you too Beel! Look I...”

“I don't think she knows about Lilith.”

Asmodeus gasped in surprise, “She thinks she died! Oh the poor darling! They were such good friends.”

“oh crap...” Mammon mumbled.

“Someone should tell her,” Lucifer said standing up, “I'll go.”

“No,” Beelzebub interjected stepping over Mammon, “I'll do it.”

Lucifer nodded and Beelzebub walked off to find Isabella.

“Now... About your punishment.” Lucifer said cracking his knuckles as he glared at Mammon.

Isabella sat on her bed with her head in her hands, holding a small necklace in her fingers. She cursed herself for even thinking that demons could be decent. The Great Celestial War had indeed been so very long ago, but to her it felt just like yesterday.

She held so much guilt in her heart, for not saving Lilith, for not stopping Lucifer or trying to reason with him, she regretted being too scared to support Lucifer in the first place, but what she regretted the most was helping Lilith steal the apple. She thought that maybe if she hadn't then things would have been different. Yes, perhaps Lilith would have mourned for the human, but at least she wouldn't have died in such a way and they could all still be living peacefully in the Celestial Realm together.

She lifted her head when she heard a knock on her door, but she made no move to answer.

There was another knock followed by a voice, “Isabella? Its Beelzebub, can we talk?”

She flipped the necklace through her fingers not responding.

“Isabella?”

She held the necklace up, “What do you think?” she whispered, “Should I let him in?”

The pendant shimmered in the dim light. Isabella smiled, “Of course, it is Beelzebub after all.”

She stood up and answered the door, Beelzebub looked down at her and gave her a small smile.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Can I come in?”

She moved aside and motioned for him to enter, she then closed the door behind him.

He looked at the window and frowned, “What happened?”

Isabella shrugged, “Lucifer happened.” She answered sitting on the bed.

She absentmindedly flipped her necklace through her fingers as she watched him frown.

“I'll talk to him.”

“Don't bother, it wont change anything.”

Beelzebub turned to her and noticed the necklace in her hand, his eyes widened, “Is that...”

“What?”

He stepped closer, “That necklace...”

Startled, Isabella held it tight against her chest, “Oh... it... um...”

“It's Lilith's, isn't it?” He whispered standing over her.

She looked up at him, “Yes.”

He knelt down in front of her, “Can I?” He asked holding out his hand.

She nodded handing it to him, it looked so small in his large hand.

He gently touched the pendant, a gentle look of affection on his face, “She loved this necklace.”

“I know. It was the only thing I could save. After the war was over everything all of you owned was destroyed... I'm sorry Beelzebub.”

He tilted his head as he looked at her, “For what?”

“I was there when the archers shot her... I should have done something to stop them.”

“Isabella, Lilith...”

“Wait, I have something else I need to say. Something I've never told anyone. Lilith came to me for help. She was devastated, pleading and crying, she begged me so I...” She looked him in the eyes, tears formed in her golden ones, “It's my fault, what happened to her is all my fault. I helped her take the apple to save her human lover.”

He looked at her wide-eyed for a moment, then a tender smile formed on his face. He reached out and wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek, he knew all too well the pain of guilt over what happened to Lilith, it had hounded him for centuries.

“Lilith lived.”

“What?” She gasped.

Beelzebub placed the necklace in Isabella's hand then cupped it with his own, “When Lilith fell, Lucifer found her. She was gravely injured and on the verge of death. Lord Diavolo appeared before them and told Lucifer her could save her, if he swore his loyalty to him for all eternity. Lucifer agreed and Lilith was reborn.”

“Wait, I don't understand. If she lived, then where is she?”

He looked away sadly, “She's gone now. She was reborn a human and lost all memories of her previous life.”

Isabella was speechless, she felt even more guilty now. Her actions had not only lead to Lilith getting hurt, they lead to her being doomed to live a short life as a human and forgetting all about her family and friends. And now Beelzebub knew what she had done, it was only a matter of time before he told his brothers. She knew Lucifer would be furious, her time here may be short lived.

“Hey.” Beelzebub said pulling her out of her thoughts, “It's not your fault you know. Even if you hadn't helped her, she would have found some other way. She was determined to save him and nothing would have stopped her. Besides, by saving him she was able to live a happy life.”

“She did?”

“Mmhmm. She got married, had kids, and died peacefully surrounded by loved ones.”

“Why didn't anyone tell me? All these years...”

“To be honest we only found out about it recently. Lucifer and Lord Diavolo kept it secret. We only found out because of the first exchange program. One of the humans brought here, Thiya, is a descendant of Lilith's.”

“Lucifer kept it hidden from all of you? Why... why would he do that?”

“He had his reasons. Honestly if anyone knew...”

She nodded, knowing what would have happened if Lilith had been found alive. “So she was truly happy?”

Beelzebub smiled and nodded.

“An this, Thiya was it? What was she like?”

His smiled turned into a tender one, like he was remembering her fondly, “She's amazing. A really good cook, I always loved cooking with her. She's like Lilith in so many ways, but also so different. She had a knack for getting under Lucifer's skin, but he really cares for her. We all love her like family.”

She smiled, “I would like to meet her some day.”

“I'm sure you'd like her.”

Just the Beelzebub's stomach growled, loudly.

He scratched his head embarrassed, “I'm hungry.”

She chuckled, then stood up and rummaged through one of her bags. After a moment she produced a small package. She sat back on her bed and held it out to him.

His eyes went wide and sparkled with delight, “Is that...?”

“Candy, from the Celestial Realm. Take it, as a thank you for telling me about Lilith.”

He smiled brightly and took the candy happily munching on it.

Isabella smiled as she watched him enjoy it. His pure, child-like expression truly reminded her of the Beelzebub she remembered, the one that used to go on so many adventures with Lilith and Belphegor.

She believed she now knew why Diavolo had her stay at the House of Lamentation, it had nothing to do with being a student counsel member, he knew the quickest way to change her feelings on demons was to place her here, with the brothers who she had been closest to. She would have much to speak with him about at the banquet.

There was a quick knock at the door and without waiting for a reply it opened. “Yo Izzy, Lucifer said I had to apologize, can you believe it? The Great Mammon, apologize! So... Wait, Beel? Why're you still here?”

Beelzebub didn't answer as he was still busy eating.

“The question is Mammon, why are you barging into my room without permission? Your apology is severely lacking.” Isabella sighed rolling her eyes.

“Uh... Nevermind that! You're in luck! Today I'm feelin' generous so I'll show ya around, and for free! Ain't I great?”

She raised and eyebrow not answering.

“Ugh, just come on!” He grumbled leaving the room.

Beelzebub looked at her, he had finished his snack, “You wanna go? I'll go with, if you want.”

She thought for a moment. She did need to learn the layout of the Devildom since she would be spending the next year there, and it would be better for her to have company so she wouldn't get lost.

She nodded, “Very well. Thank you Beelzebub.”

He smiled and stood up, “Beel, call me Beel, like you used to.” He held out his hand to help her up.

She looked at him surprised for a moment, then smiled and took his hand, “Alright, Beel. Let's go.”

She stood and they both left to find Mammon, then together they headed in town.

Chapter 5 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end of Chapter 5. It went in a completely different direction that I had originally planned, with a lot more dialogue than I anticipated, but I believe this event is important to the story line and Isabella's character development.  
> Chapter 6 is in the works, I hope I will have it finished in a timely manner. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella returns from her outing exhausted and full of conflicting emotions.  
> Lucifer pays her a visit, which does not end well.

Chapter 6

Isabella sat back in her room at the House of Lamentation. The trip had been exhausting. Asmodeus joined them as they left, and dealing with greed, vanity, and gluttony all together was very draining.

Asmodeus had shown her all the best beauty supply shops and the best spas, along with the best clothing and accessory shops.

Mammon had shown her the very best casinos, as well as a few really shady gambling dens.

Beelzebub had, of course, shown her the best places to eat and where he bought his most favorite of foods.

They then stopped at Hell's Kitchen for a light lunch, Beelzebub treated her as a thanks for the candy. She was thankful the food provided was better than her breakfast.

She had eaten in silence, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by other, lower ranking, demons who eyed her questionably. The server had mumbled something about her being a demon hater and had no business being there, the exchange program was for those that wanted change, not self-righteous Angels like her.

She knew there was no sense in responding so she just clenched her teeth and ignored them, like she had always done with lesser beings.

Isabella sighed as she thought back on her experience during lunch. Her reputation truly did precede her, the demons knew just how much she disliked them. She looked out into the ever-darkness of the Devildom. There were some truly hellish looking demons for sure, but for the most part they didn't look much different from her. They acted similar as well doing many of the same things she did, they were however, more, flexible, with their morals, and always gave into their desires. Something Isabella was always taught not to do. It seemed like everything she had learned, everything she was taught about demons was wrong... in a way.

_ NEVER, EVER TRUST A DEMON! _

That is what she had always been told, but she felt like she could trust Beelzebub, and even Mammon. Was it because they had been Angels, or...

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and Lucifer stepped inside. She turned back to the window as he closed the door.

“What is it Lucifer?”

“It is almost time for the banquet.”

“Alright, thank you.” She said believing the conversation was over, however Lucifer made no attempt to leave, “Is there something else?”

“Actually, yes.” He replied walking over to the window to stand beside her, “I was curious about your outing today.”

“What about it? I was shown around town and had lunch. Nothing of great import happened.”

“And my brothers? Did they behave?”

She raised and eyebrow, “Do demons ever truly behave?”

“Well... When given proper motivation.”

“I will take your word for it.” Isabella walked over to her bed and sat down, “Beel told me about Lilith.”

“Yes I know. He wanted to be the one to tell you, and... did you just call him Beel?”

“It is what he asked me to call him.”

“I see...” He walked over to the bed and sat beside her, “It seems you have decided to accept my brothers then? Even though they are demons?”

“Accepting and forgiving are two different things Lucifer,” she answered looking away, “I may have accepted them into my life again as I have no other choice, but that does not mean I have forgiven them for their actions.”

“Yes... forgiveness is earned I suppose. Even so, why is it you are able to accept my brothers but you continue to keep me at arms length and circumvent me at every chance?”

“I've been here little more than a day Lucifer, and in that time you've done nothing but show me your ire. You try to make me remember the days we spent together, then when something is said you do not wish to hear you do this...” She motioned to the window, then finally looked at him, “You say you've not changed much? You have Lucifer, I can see it. In your speech, in your movements, in your actions. But more than that I can see it in your eyes.”

Unconsciously she placed a hand on his face, her thumb rested on his cheek just below his eye, “Your eyes were so full of joy, of tenderness and passion, of kindness and love... and of light. Now... all I see is darkness, pain and regret... they are like a deep sea of despair...”

Lucifer moved away from her hand and stood up, “Nonsense, I have nothing to despair about Isabella, you are just projecting, seeing what you wish to see.”

She lowered her hand and sighed, shaking her head, “And there you are pulling away once again because the conversation went in a way you dislike. How am I supposed to accept, or even forgive you when you refuse to...”

“ _Enough_!” he snapped, “I do not need your forgiveness. I did what I did for many very good reasons. Perhaps instead of asking how you can forgive me, you should be asking why _I_ should forgive _you_.”

“Excuse me?”

“You agreed with me on many of my grievances against Father, but when the time came to act you cowered away and hid behind him instead of supporting me, my family... Lilith. So do not speak to me about forgiveness, you will _not_ find it.”

He went to the door and opened it roughly, “We leave for the banquet in five minuets. Do not be late.” The he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Isabella sighed, “Yes... you are right Lucifer...” she stood and walked to the window looking at the Demon Lord's Castle in the distance, “There is far too much pain between us for us to ever go back to how we used to be...”

She shut the curtains then headed to the banquet, heart heavy with regret.

Chapter 6 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very short chapter, I believe the conversation between the two was an important one and deserved to stand alone.  
> Coming next is the banquet.
> 
> Question: Who is your favorite brother, and why?  
> Mine is Beelzebub, he so sweet and adorable for such a big guy, and he loves his brothers, and M/C, more than anything (even food!)  
> I also have a soft spot for that lovable tsundere Mammon as well.  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet begins, but for Isabella it doesn't last long.  
> She faces and unexpected turn of events, and looses her only ally.

Chapter 7

Isabella stood in the entrance hall of the Demon Lords Castle in slight awe. It was grand indeed, it could almost rival the great buildings of the Celestial Realm, if not for the various demonic relics that decorated the place.

Barbatos greeted them and lead them to the dining hall to be seated. She was a bit confused when he told her to sit in the seat next to where Diavolo would be seated since her fellow Angel and the humans we to be seated at the far end of the table. She tried to object but Barbatos quickly excused himself to greet the remaining guests.

Reluctantly she sat in her designated seat, Lucifer was across from her, and he completely avoided her gaze, as expected after their encounter mere moments ago. Mammon sat beside her, mumbling something about how much Grimm he could make just by selling the silverware.

Isabella noticed Barbatos leading Miranda and the humans to their seats, Miranda looked happy as she was smiling and chatting with Barbatos and the humans. Her smile faded as she noticed Isabella's gaze, she nodded a polite greeting then went back to her previous conversation.

Isabella sighed to herself, her fellow Angel now treated her with the same disdain she treated demons with. It was to be expected after the way she had acted when they arrived. High and mighty, beneath this whole exchange program, while Miranda acted with an open mind and heart. It was truly a joy to be young, the years had made Isabella jaded.

Barbatos interrupted the conversations to announce Diavolo, everyone stood in respect, Isabella reluctantly did as well after receiving a pointed glare from Lucifer.

Diavolo chuckled and and smiled brightly motioning for everyone to be seated, “Sit! Sit! There is no need to stand on my behalf.” He turned his attention to the humans and Miranda, “Ah, Ryan, Sarah, and Miranda, welcome! I hope all is well.”

They greeted him excitedly and thanked him for having them. He then turned his attention to the brothers, thanking each of them for coming, although Isabella knew most of them only did because of Lucifer. He greeted Lucifer and happily clapped his hand on his shoulder, then he took his seat beside him and Isabella at the head of the table.

“A pleasure to see you again Isabella,” he said slightly bowing his head, “I trust things are going well?”

“As well as expected.” She answered glancing at Lucifer, then just as quickly looking away.

Diavolo had noticed her gaze and was curious about what had happened between the two. Nothing he needed to be concerned about he deduced but there was an air of tension between them.

“My Lord,” Barbatos interrupted, “Shall we begin?”

“Yes, yes, apologizes.”He turned his attention to the whole table, “Everyone, I do hope you enjoy the meal. We have foods from each of the realms so please, eat what you'd like!”

Barbatos and the other servers began to lay out food in front of everyone.

Isabella looked to Diavolo surprised, “You have food from the Celestial Realm?” She questioned.

“Of course,” he grinned, “that is what this whole exchange program is about, uniting the realms. It would hardly seem that way if we were to only serve Devildom food.”

Isabella looked down at the food placed in front of her, it really was food from home, she smiled brightly when she took the first bite it tasted exactly as it should and it brought her comfort knowing she was able to have such foods here.

Diavolo watched as Isabella sampled the food in front of her, and was astonished by the genuine smile that appeared on her face. He hadn't had the opportunity to see such a look and it made his heart race.

“Your smile is truly breathtaking. I should like to see more of it.” He said without thinking.

Isabella looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. She then looked back at her food, smile fading from her face, “You flatter me...”

“My complement was sincere, although perhaps a bit too forward, apologizes my dear.”

She was unsure how to respond, somehow Diavolo had a knack for surprising her. She just quietly continued to eat her food making sure to remain with a neutral expression.

Neither knew Lucifer had heard their exchange as he remained silent. He was not pleased with how the two interacted but he couldn't figure out which one he was most irritated with.

Diavolo then turned his attention to Lucifer and engaged him in conversation about preparations for the upcoming year.

Isabella was glad he had changed his focus to someone else, she was unsure how to interact with him as his actions confounded her to no end.

She silently watched him interact with Lucifer, the looked less like Lord and subordinate, and more like close friends. She didn't pay much attention to what was being said as much as she did their expressions. Lucifer's expressions were very schooled, he didn't show much emotion, an occasional slight grin or stern look is all he would allow to appear on his face. Diavolo on the other hand was very open and expressive, laughing and smiling, and then focused and reserved when the conversation required seriousness.

She was captivated by the crinkle near his eyes as he laughed and smiled, it made his already handsome features even more so. She felt herself drawn to his mouth and lips, and for a moment she wondered what they would feel like on her own...

Isabella's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her food when she realized what she had just been thinking, she coughed repeatedly trying to clear her throat.

All eyes were on her as Diavolo handed her a glass of water, “Here, drink.”

She gladly took the cup and gulped down the water.

He placed his hand on her arm, concern on his face, “Are you alright Isabella?”

“ *Cough* *Cough* Y-yes, I am sorry,” she moved her arm away from his hand, “I-I need a moment, please excuse me.”

“Of course; Barbatos.”

Barbatos walked over and ushered her out of the room.

“Pardon the interruption, please, continue your meal.” Diavolo told everyone.

Soon everyone was back to eating and chatting.

Diavolo turned to Lucifer, “What do you suppose happened?”

“Hmm? I am uncertain. She has hardly said a word.”

“She looked a bit flustered. Has something happened between the two of you?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “Surely you jest, have you met her? She is one of the most self-righteous Angels I have ever known.”

Diavolo chuckled, “Perhaps, but the two of you were friends were you not? Or... is there more between you?”

“At one time we were friends yes. She however, has made it clear that friendship ended long ago.”

“Is that so...” Diavolo took a drink, slight grin on his face.

Lucifer eyed him suspiciously, Diavolo was clearly up to something, he could tell by the look on his face, “What are you planning?” He asked plainly.

Diavolo gave him a sideways glace, his grin deepened but he said nothing.

“Diavolo...”

Lucifer was interrupted by Miranda who stood up and addressed Diavolo, “Lord Diavolo, pardon the interruption, but Isabella has been gone for some time now, would it be alright if I checked on her?”

“Of course.” He motioned to a server and they lead Miranda out to find Isabella.

Isabella stood with her head lowered, gripping the sink in front of her tightly with both hands. She couldn't believe what she had just thought. Having that thought was one thing, but having it about Diavolo? What is wrong with her she thought, he is a demon and not only a demon, but the future Kind of Demons. Demon, Demon! He was a _Demon_!

“What is wrong with me?” she mumbled, "survive this year, avoid demons at all cost, and go home. That was the plan. Instead I am forced to live with Lucifer, _Lucifer_ , and his brothers, who have managed to change me in such a short time... And now I'm having impure thoughts about... UGH!”

She splashed water on her face as an attempt to return her to her senses. Angels and Demons should not mingle casually together, they should not be friends, they should not be... lovers.

She looked up with a start when there was an unexpected knock on the door, “What!?”

“Um... I'm sorry Isabella, I-I came to see if you were alright, but I can leave if...”

Isabella sighed, it was Miranda, she was thankful it wasn't someone else. She dried her face and opened the door, “Apologizes Miranda, I did not mean to snap, I had believed you were one of the brothers.”

“Did... did something happen? You looked frazzled as you left.”

She chuckled self-deprecatingly, “I was simply embarrassed by my actions.”

“Is that all?” Miranda asked peering into her eyes, “It seemed like there was something more.”

Isabella shook her head, “What more would there be? Surely you don't believe there is something going on between Diavolo and I? Or perhaps you believe between Lucifer and I? Do I need to remind you of who I am?”

Miranda took a step back, “No, I know full well who you are. Isabella, Seraph of the Heavens. The humans call you The Shield of God. I doubt they would if they knew what you really thought of them.”

“What?”

“You might be thought of in high regard in the Celestial Realm Isabella, but here you and I are the same, we are mere exchange students, we are equals here. And if you don't change, and soon, your year here will not go well. The lower ranking demons already talk about how you shouldn't be here, I've heard them.”

“You think I should care about what some lesser demons think of me?”

“I know you don't, but yes, you should. If you were nicer you'd be better off... I shouldn't have wasted my time worrying about you, its clear you wouldn't do the same.”

Miranda then turned and stormed away nearly running into Barbatos as he rounded the corner. She just moved past him and continued on her way.

Barbatos watched her leave then turned to Isabella, “Is everything alright Miss Isabella?”

“Everything is fine.”

“Very well... The banquet is almost over, if you would like to continue your...”

“I am no longer hungry.” She interrupted, “Since it is finished am I free to leave?”

“While you are always free to leave I should inform you that Lord Diavolo has another event planned for this evening and he would be truly grateful if you would stay.”

“Did Diavolo say that or are you just posturing?”

“They are my Lord's words I assure you.”

Isabella sighed, she knew if she left now it would anger Lucifer and she had enough annoyance for one day. “Very well, I will stay.”

“Excellent, follow me,” He started walking away then stopped, slightly turning his head towards her, “Ah yes, I should inform you, Lucifer and his brothers will be in their Demon forms when we return. You've not seen them before correct?”

Isabella shook her head.

“As I thought. Do prepare yourself.”

Isabella took a deep breath, this was something she was not looking forward to, but she had to face their demon side at some point. She steeled her nerves and followed Barbatos to the main hall.

Chapter 7 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that banquet didn't go well for Isabella.  
> She's gone through quite a lot for it only being her second day in the the Devildom.  
> And more is to come, her year won't be an easy one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella's night hasn't been going very well, actually her whole time in the Devildom hasn't gone well, but things begin to change.  
> Will the peace last or will her hatred towards demons win out in the end?

Chapter 8

Isabella followed Barbatos to the main hall then into the ballroom, he had informed her that Diavolo wanted everyone to mingle and have a chance to get to know one another before classes in the morning so he had planned a ball and invited anyone in RAD that wished to attend.

Her night was going swimmingly as it was and now this? Lovely.

She would have liked the idea of singing and dancing the night away if not for the fact that she was among demons, ones that would rather see her dead or at least maimed instead of having fun. She saw the glares, she heard the whispers. She wasn't worried for her safety since she knew she was powerful enough to take on any of the lesser demons. The only ones strong enough to take her on were the ones she was currently being lead to.

Barbatos lead her into the ballroom to the far end where a small stage was placed and a band was warming up. He told her to wait there while he got the brothers and to change into her Celestial form if she was so inclined. He then bowed and reverted to his Demon form as he left.

She watched as his reptilian-like tail swayed behind him, then she unleashed her Celestial form startling a few of the demons closest to her, the music had hitched for a moment but quickly resumed.

Isabella grinned to herself knowing that in this form the chattering demons would be too afraid to approach her so she would at least be left alone.

“Isabella's back~” Asmodeus hummed.

He and his brothers, minus Lucifer, stood at the far end of the ballroom with explicit instructions to remain there until Barbatos called for them.

“How do you know?” Leviathan asked looking through the crowd.

“Darling can't you feel the Celestial energy?”

“It could be the other one,” Belphegor stated, “Miranda was it?”

“No, no, no~ it's Isabella I'm sure of it!”

“He's right,” Beelzebub said munching on food he had snuck out of the banquet, “Over by the stage.”

The brothers looked to the stage and saw her. She practically shone in her Celestial form, and the other demons seemed to give her a wide berth.

Mammon laughed, “Look at the band! They look like they wanna run and hide under a rock away from her light!”

“She does shine rather bright doesn't she?” Satan added.

The brothers all nodded in agreement.

Isabella looked around the ballroom and noticed Miranda happily chatting among the humans and other demons. She was not easily missed in her Celestial form, though she only had two wings she still shimmered with light.

Looking to the far end of the room she noticed six familiar faces, they all now had horns in various shapes and colour but she knew them right away. She couldn't see much of their forms as the crowd continued to get in her way but from what she could see they were not as terrible as she had imagined.

She then felt a strange sensation, someone was watching her, and they were close.

She spun around and was now face-to-face with Lucifer. He was standing rather close despite the conversation they had earlier. She looked up at him noticing the horns jutting out from his head and the diamond mark on his forehead, but what really drew her attention was his wings, they were black as night and there were only four.

Without thinking she reached out and touched the one closest to her, it made her sad to see his wings in such a state and that two were gone. She knew the reason, but it still pained her to see.

Lucifer's breath hitched as she continued to gingerly touch his wing, he knew he should pull away but a strange sensation bubbled up inside him and he let her continue... Until she spoke.

“So... this is the price of betrayal...”

He flinched at her words then moved his wing out of her reach, “Or perhaps it's the price of desertion.”

Isabella knew the intention behind his words, he had said as much earlier. “I was scared Lucifer...” She quietly admitted.

His eyes widened for a moment, not expecting her to admit she had a vulnerable side.

She continued quietly, reaching out for his wing again avoiding his gaze, “I knew the punishment for Lilith was too extreme, there were other more suitable ways to reprimand her, but He chose death... I knew my fate would be the same if I had followed you, if He knew what I had done... So like you said, I cowered behind Him and left all of you to your downfall...”

She went to pull her hand away but he grabbed it stopping her.

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her questioningly, “What did you mean when you said 'if He knew what I had done', what did you do?”

“I...” Isabella went silent. She knew Beelzebub had been understanding when she told him, but Lucifer, he was not the kind to be so forgiving.

“Attention everyone! Attention please!” Barbatos called walking onto the stage, the brothers close behind.

“We will finish this later.” Lucifer told her, then he released her hand and walked onto the stage with the others.

Everyone's attention turned to the stage as they waited for Barbatos to continue.

“Lord Diavolo would like a few words.” He motioned to the crowd.

Diavolo appeared at the entrance and smiled brightly as he walked towards the stage.

Isabella's eyes widened, she knew his Demon form would be magnificent, but she hadn't expected what she saw before her.

His skin was darker, his hair a brighter red. His two horns had a gradient of red to black, gold adorned the tips. His four bat-like wings shared the same colouration. His clothes, what little there was, were adorned with various chains and accessories. His chest and torso had black markings across them, and on his wrists and forearms golden ones. What really drew her attention was his eyes. She hadn't noticed before but they were a similar colour to her own and in this form they shimmered with a dazzling light, his eyes didn't look like the eyes of a Demon Lord.

Diavolo greeted everyone on his way to the stage, he found this part of any event tedious and wished he could forgo it but propriety demands it so he forced his smile and did what was needed, then he saw Isabella standing by the stage.

She shone with her Celestial light and his heart rate quickened. The smile on his face grew into a genuine one when he noticed her watching him.

The pink on her cheeks grew as he approached her, their eyes met for a moment then she quickly looked away. His smile widened, he quite liked that reaction, it was a curious one.

He stepped up close to her, “I am very glad you decided to stay.” He said quietly then continued to the stage.

Isabella held a hand to her chest, her heart was beating quickly and she needed to calm herself before she looked at Diavolo again.

She reminded herself not to be fooled by his eyes or smile, he was a demon and her reaction to him was disgraceful for an Angel of her status. Steeling her resolve she turned to the stage.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming. Today marks the start of another promising year at RAD. Once again we welcome exchange students from the other Realms, I do hope you treat them with kindness as you did last year. We had some truly remarkable students last year and I know this year will be just as memorable. As many of you already know, if you have any issues or concerns during the year you can speak to any of our student counsel members," he motioned to the brothers, “as well as out newest counsel member, an exchange student from the Celestial Realm; Isabella.”

Her eyes widened, did he just tell a room full of demons to go to _her_ if they had any problems? If they did have any problems it would probably be _with_ her.

“Now, I do hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight. Dance, sing to your delight,” he grinned mischievously, “Oh, but do go easy on the Demonus, it is a school night.”

There was laughter from the crowd and everyone went back to their conversation and merriment as Diavolo walked off the stage.

Mammon was the first to approach her, “Hey Izzy! So whaddya think? I look awesome right?” He asked putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest proudly.

She raised an eyebrow, “You're asking a loaded question there Mammon.”

“Eh? Whaddya mean?”

“She means stop being and idiot.” Satan said pushing his brother aside, “I'm glad you came back, we thought you might have left.”

She shrugged, “I had thought about it, but I knew I would more than likely get in an argument with... Well...”

Satan chuckled, “You are right on that one.”

“You didn't finish your meal, are you hungry? I snuck out some food, do you want some?”

Isabella chuckled, “No Beel, I'm fine.”

Belphegor tilted his head at her, “You called him Beel.”

“Yes. It is what he asked me to call him.”

“Hmm. OK.”

“Get out of the way~~!” Asmodeus whined as he wormed his way between his brothers, “Isabella darling~ I'm so glad you're baaack!” He raised his arms and lunged towards her to give her a hug.

She nimbly dodged out of the way and he ended up wrapping his arms around Leviathan who had inadvertently walked in the way. Leviathan yelped in surprise and Asmodeus pouted.

“You're so mean.”

“I expect all of you to behave tonight. Do not embarrass Diavolo.” Lucifer scolded.

Diavolo laughed and placed a hand on Lucifer shoulder, “Lighten up a little Lucifer, let them have a little fun before classes start tomorrow.”

Lucifer sighed, “You know they don't know what 'a little fun' is.”

Diavolo laughed again and Isabella couldn't help but stare. His appearance certainly didn't match the bright laughter or his smile.

Asmodeus crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, “So which one are you gazing longingly at darlin'? Lucifer perhaps? It couldn't possibly be our dear Demon Lord could it~?”

She gave him a sharp glare, “I am not 'gazing longingly' at anyone Asmodeus, and I will only say this once _back off_.”

He giggled and backed away feigning fear.

“Oh dear Isabella,” Diavolo chuckled, “What has Asmodeus done to receive such a glare that could put a demon to shame?”

“I doubt this particular demon could be shamed in any way.”

“He means no harm my dear, I assure you.” He turned back to Lucifer, “Will you grace us with a song this evening Lucifer? It has been so long since I last heard you sing.”

“There is a reason for that...” Lucifer frowned.

Isabella looked to him surprised, “You still sing?”

“Why is that surprising?”

“Cause you're an uptight ass...” Satan mumbled drawing a laugh from his brothers.

Lucifer glared at them, “If you don't want punishment later I suggest you make yourselves scarce.” He growled through gritted teeth.

His brothers quickly scattered like leaves in the wind.

“I fear you may be too hard on them. Has he always been like this Isabella?” Diavolo asked slight grin on his face.

“He's always been uptight. The ass part must be a demon thing.” She chuckled.

Diavolo laughed and Lucifer gave her a glare.

Then he grinned, “Yes, well, Diavolo; Isabella here is actually an excellent singer, one of the best in the Celestial Realm.”

Diavolo turned to her, his eyes shimmered expectantly. She glared at Lucifer who gave her a sadistic grin.

“Is this true Isabella? I would love to hear you sing.” Diavolo said hopeful.

“Oh... well, I...”

“I know! What a treat this will be! You and Lucifer can sing a duet!”

“What?!” They both exclaimed.

“How exciting! Barbatos! Barbatos!” He called happily searching the crowd for him.

Isabella stood dumbstruck for a moment then looked to Lucifer who had his head in his hand shaking it glumly.

“What... What just happened?”

He sighed, “We are going to be singing... a duet...”

“Wait, I didn't agree to that.”

“Once Diavolo has his mind set on something you cannot change it. If we don't sing he will hound us all night until we do.”

“But I...”

“Don't complain, this is your fault.”

“My fault!? You're the one that told him I sing.”

“You called me an ass.”

“To be fair, Satan called you and ass, I simply agreed.”

They glared at each other for a moment, then began to laugh causing the demons around them to whisper and look on in confusion.

“You're still the most self-righteous Angel I've ever met.”

“And you're still an uptight ass.”

Lucifer smiled at her then grabbed her hand leading her to the stage, “Come on, let's get this over with.”

“Fine, but I'm only doing this the once!”

Diavolo was headed back to the stage with Barbatos. He had heard the exchange between Isabella and Lucifer, he had seen the genuine smiles and laughter; he didn't like it. He frowned as he saw Lucifer take her hand and lead her to the stage.

Barbatos noticed his frown, “My Lord, you know she is...”

“Not now Barbatos, this is not the place for such a conversation.”

“Then perhaps we should...”

“No,” he said waving him off, “I do not wish to have the conversation at all.”

He walked to the stage and smiled when Isabella looked at him.

She crouched down on the stage in front of him, “I will sing once, and once only.”

“I am pleased you agreed to sing even the once.”

She frowned, “The problem is I only know songs from the Celestial Realm.”

He gave her a reassuring smile, “That is no problem at all my dear. You are welcome to sing whatever it is you wish.”

“Are you ready?” Lucifer asked holding out a hand to help her up.

She nodded and took his hand. They walked over to the band to discuss what music they needed.

“What will we sing?” She asked.

Lucifer grinned, “Do you have to ask?”

“Are you sure you remember the words? It has been awhile since we last sang it.”

“I remember.”

Lucifer told the band what to play, they began to play a harmonious tune and Isabella and Lucifer looked to each other.

Smiling they turned to the crowd and began to sing.

Chapter 8 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball will come to an end soon, and I wonder what happens when an Angel drinks Demonus?  
> Well, for Isabella it may not go well.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ball continues Isabella finds herself in a potentially dangerous situation.  
> And it comes to an abrupt end finding someone injured.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you are unaware of Barbatos' abilities you may want to read on further in the original Obey Me! game before you read on here, it has a bit of a spoiler.

Chapter 9

The crowd had gathered in front of the stage as Isabella and Lucifer sang together. Everyone was enchanted by their song and all attention was on them.

Diavolo was awed by her beautiful voice. He had not expected the two of them to sing in such harmony. Isabella seemed like she was in her own world singing with all her heart, he wished he could be the one up there singing with her but sadly his singing would not have matched hers as well as Lucifer's did. His chest ached, he knew the reason was a foolish one, Barbatos had told him what he had seen in numerous time-lines and none ended the way Diavolo's heart wanted. He tightly clenched his fist, he would not give up so easily.

Isabella gave her all as she sang, it was what she loved to do, and she figured she might as well give these demons a good show, it would probably be the only time they would see something so divine. A little part of her was happy to be able to sing with Lucifer again, they had done so on many occasions when he was still and Angel. Everyone loved when they would sing. It was the reason they has grown so close in the first place, the first time they sang together was like a dream, they had an instant connection and after that they became close friends.

As the song came to an end Lucifer looked to Isabella and they smiled at each other, he then took her hand and they bowed to the crowd.

There was complete silence.

Isabella looked to him confused, he simply smiled. Then the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. There were cheers and shouts phrasing them for an excellent job. She was shocked, she had not expected such a reaction from them. She knew how they felt about her but here they were, cheering and applauding her.

“You look surprised.” Lucifer said quietly.

“I... I am honestly.”

He squeezed her hand, “Perhaps demons aren't as bad as you think.”

She turned to him to speak, but was interrupted by Diavolo who had approached the stage, “That was breathtaking! Truly wonderful! The two of you sung in perfect harmony.”

“Thank you.” Isabella blushed slightly at his words.

“I only wish I could hear more of it.”

She narrowed her eyes, “I said I would...”

“I know, I know,” he chuckled, “A demon can hope can he not?”

She smiled slightly and gave a small shrug, “Perhaps I will sing for you again... Another day.”

Diavolo's eyes lit up, “I shall await the day with bated breath.”

Then Mammon, Satan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub came over, they all had huge smiles.

“You were amazing Isabella.” Satan told her.

“Yeah! It was awesome! I bet we could make tons of Grimm if ya put on a buncha concerts while yer here!” Mammon chimed gleefully.

Lucifer glared at him, “She will do no such thing.”

Mammon grumbled crossing his arms.

“You two seemed cozy up there~” Asmodeus chuckled, “You still seem rather cozy~” He motioned to their still clasped hands.

Isabella quickly realized they were still holding hands and tried to pull away but Lucifer held tight.

“I don't have the patience for your implications tonight Asmo, or any night for that matter.” Lucifer responded. He then led Isabella off the stage and into the crowd that had gathered. Then, and only then, did he release her hand.

“I remember when the two of you would sing, Lilith loved it.” Beelzebub recounted.

Isabella smiled, “Yes, yes she did Beel. I remember how the three of you would sit and listen to us practice. Belphegor would always fall asleep but you two would listen intently.”

He grinned brightly.

Lucifer looked around the crowd, “Where _are_ Levi and Belphie?”

“Levi left, and Belphie is around somewhere, probably sleeping.” Satan answered.

“I do hope he doesn't get lost, this castle is quite large and there are many places you should not go alone.” Diavolo worried, “Perhaps someone should find him.”

“I will go,” Lucifer said, “The rest of you stay out of trouble.”

“I'll go too.” Beelzebub added as he followed Lucifer through the crowd.

Diavolo heard someone call to him, he turned to Isabella and smiled, “It seems my attention is required elsewhere my dear. I do hope you enjoy your evening, and do say good bye before you leave.”

“Of course.”

He smiled and slightly bowed then left.

Mammon stood in front of her, with his arms crossed behind his head, he yawned “This party's kinda boring now. Who wants ta go somewhere fun instead? How about the Fall? Should be plenty'a demons I can scam outta Gri... I... uh... mean demons I can have pleasant conversations with?”

“Is that a question or a statement Mammon because you seem confused.” Isabella chuckled.

“It's a... statement?”

“Ugh... Your stupidity knows no bounds. No one wants to go with you so if you're going then go and take your stupidity with you.” Satan grumbled.

“I hate you all.” Mammon mumbled as he made his way through the crowd.

Isabella chuckled lightly.

“So, Isabella~” Asmodeus purred as he circled around her, “How did it feel to be singing with Lucifer again hmm? The two of you looked awfully content up there~”

“Do you ever stop with your baseless innuendo?”

“Sadly no, he doesn't.” Satan sighed.

“Oh honey, I'm the Avatar of Lust, I know it when I see it, and I saw it tonight~ Now, why not look into my eyes and tell me just what it is you're desiring...”

Asmodeus leaned closer and began to peer into her eyes, quickly Satan put him in a headlock and pulled him away. “Ahh!! Stop it! Don't mess up my perfect hair!”

“Come on, let's go get Isabella something to drink, you're thirsty right Isabella? Sure you are, have a seat over there, we'll be back shortly.” Satan insisted dragging his wailing brother away.

“Nothing too strong.” She called.

Isabella shook her head and chuckled, Asmodeus really hadn't changed at all.

Despite how her evening had started, she was actually beginning to have fun, and being around demons wasn't so bad. The did appreciate the song she had sung, it was a start.

Then she felt and odd sensation and the hair on her neck stood up, she turned around and a tall, male demon stood before her, he had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked like he was appraising his next meal.

“You sang beautifully.” He complemented her as he stepped closer.

Isabella took a step back, she didn't trust this demon and her guard went up.

“Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. I mean you no ill will, I simply wanted to speak with you.”

“Why wait until now, when I am alone?”

“You were with Lord Diavolo and the others, I had no right to interrupt.”

He stepped closer, this time Isabella didn't back up, “I was hoping we could talk and get to know each other better.”

“Perhaps another time, I have to be going.” Isabella turned to leave but he roughly grabbed her arm, she glared at him, “Release me.”

“Come on, don't be so uptight, dance with me.” He demanded pulling her closer.

“If you do not release me I _will_ harm you.”

“Heh, you think just because you're an Angel I should be scared of you?” He squeezed her arm tighter.

“Yes, I do. And, _I warned you_.” She reached over to the hand gripping her arm and placed hers on it. A light started to form around it, the demon yelped in pain as he pulled his hand away and stumbled back.

A few surrounding demons stared and the whispers started.

He glared at Isabella, “You bitch!”

“I told you to release me. Just remember, if it happens again, I wont be so nice.” Isabella then turned and walked away.

The demon cursed as he held his throbbing arm. He would not be made a fool of, he knew what he would do to get payback.

He spotted a smaller demon, a server, and approached him. The server cowered as he glared.

“You, get a glass of Demonus and give to that Angel over there.” He demanded pointing to Isabella.

“B-but... I d-don't think she's ever had Demonus b-before, it might be too strong for her.”

The demon growled, “I don't care! Do it! And tell her it's from Satan and Asmodeus, she'll take it then.”

“But! I-I can't do that, the Lords would surely be upset with me.”

“ _I'll_ be upset with you if you don't! And I'll kill you.”

The little server gulped, “O-OK... I'll d-do it.”

“Wonderful. And if you tell anyone, _I'll kill you_.”

The server ran off to get the Demonus and the demon turned to Isabella and glared, malicious grin on his face.

Isabella sighed and rubbed her arm where she had been grabbed, it didn't hurt but it did remind her once again why she didn't want to be there. She found a place to sit and scanned the crowd for the demon who had accosted her, he was no where to be seen. She wondered what those who saw the interaction were saying. Probably putting the blame on her for not dancing with him. She had been around a number of different demons in the time she had been there and so far he was the only one she could feel had ill intent, the others would glare and gossip, but none had felt so threatening to her.

Isabella watched as a small demon approached her reluctantly, he appeared to be a server. He held a serving platter with drinks on it and was wearing a uniform.

“L-Lady Isabella...”

“Yes?”

“L-Lord Satan and Lord Asmodeus a-asked me to bring this to you.” He stammered handing her a drink.

She eyed him suspiciously but felt no ill intent from him so she took the glass, “Why did they not bring it themselves?”

“T-they apologize, but they were detained, they are q-quite popular...”

She lightly chuckled, “Of course, thank you... I'm sorry, I don't know your name.”

He started in surprise not expecting her to ask, “O-oh... I-I'm... My names Miggi...”

“Miggi,” she nodded, “Thank you Miggi.”

“H-have a pleasant evening Lady I-Isabella.” He bowed then scurried off to hand out more drinks.

Isabella watched him give others drinks and they took them happily drinking down the contents. She figured if the others were fine then hers was as well. She took a drink, it was a mild tasting drink, some sort of fruit she thought, similar to the wine they drank in the Celestial Realm.

As she drank her body seemed to get warmer, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling so she paid it no mind. She watched the crowd dance and converse, everyone looked to be having so much fun. Isabella squinted her eyes as everything around her started to blur, she closed them for a moment and when she opened them everything had returned to normal.

“Hey, sorry we took so long, Asmo wouldn't stop trying to hit on everything that moved.” Satan complained as he and Asmodeus walked over.

“I was not, and it's not my fault everyone was so excited to see me. I couldn't just walk away without allowing them to bask in my beauty~”

“It's alright,” she chuckled, “I got the drink you sent so no worries.”

They looked to each other then at her confused, “We, uh, we didn't send you a drink, I have yours here.” Satan informed her showing her the drink he brought.

Asmodeus took her drink and tasted it, his eyes widened and he looked to Satan concerned, “Satan this is Demonus.”

“What?” He took the cup and tried it, “You're right. Isabella how much of this did you drink?”

“Hmm? Well, it was full so almost all of it, why? What's Demonus?”

“It's a very strong alcohol, it can make even the most tolerant demon drunk with only a few glasses.”

“How are you feeling darlin'? I'm not sure what kind of effect it has on Angels, Simeon and Luke never tried it when they were here.”

Isabella never answered, she hadn't even heard Asmodeus' question. She was focused on something else. She had spotted Diavolo in the crowd and it looked like he was shimmering with light.

She couldn't figure out why everything but him seemed out of focus, and the noise around her seemed muffled. Her heart thudded when he noticed her gaze and smiled at her.

“Isabella? Isabella are you alright?” Satan asked returning her focus back to him.

She blinked a few times and looked to him, he was out of focus and looked fuzzy, “I'm fine, I just believe I need some air. Is there a way outside from here?”

“There's a balcony over there,” Asmodeus answered, “I'll come with you darlin', you don't seem fine to me.”

“No, no, I'm fine, you two go have fun, don't worry about me.” She smiled walking off.

Isabella walked to the balcony trying to focus on the door because everything else seemed fuzzy, even her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't make sense of things going on around her.

When she reached the door she stumbled a bit, “Oops...” she mumbled.

Walking outside she stretched her wings and sighed, then walked to the railing and turned her attention to the moon above, it was always there, the sun never shone in this realm, she missed the sun. As she stared at the moon things became even more fuzzy, she thought she heard yelling and felt her body moving. She could have sworn she saw Diavolo's golden eyes... His eyes are breathtaking she thought before everything went dark.

Diavolo smiled as he noticed Isabella's gaze from across the room, he thought it amusing how they could find each other in such a crowded place.

He saw Satan and Asmodeus talking to her, they looked slightly concerned, Isabella however, simply smiled at them, then she stood up and walked away. Theylooked to each other and quickly walked off. Diavolo thought it strange so he excused himself from another monotonous conversation he was forced to have and searched for Isabella, she was making her way across the room to the door leading outside.

He looked on curiously as Isabella headed out onto the balcony, she stumbled a bit and Diavolo knew something was wrong. He quickly headed after her and saw her standing back to him staring up at the moon in the sky. Her wings swayed and hair shimmered, Diavolo was once again enchanted by her beauty.

He was about to call to her when someone approached her from the other doorway, they hadn't noticed Diavolo. The demon had a sinister grin on his face and the hair on the back of Diavolo's neck stood up, he was up to no good.

“So my little Angel, will you dance with me now?”

Isabella looked to him, her eyes seemed out of focus, “I think not, be gone lowly demon.” She spat.

He flinched and growled angrily then grabbed her forcefully, “You think yourself better than I?!”

She laughed, “Of course.”

He yanked her closer to him, “ _I'll tear you limb from limb!_ ”

Diavolo growled and started towards them but before he could reach them Isabella had grabbed the demon and threw him over the balcony. He screamed as he plummeted to the ground below, it stopped with a sudden thud, and there were shouts and cried from those on the ground.

Diavolo ran over to the edge of the balcony and peered over, the demon was getting up with help from others. He was glad the demon was alright for Isabella's sake. He turned to Isabella who was laughing as she saw the demons below look on in shock and disgust.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him, “Isabella! What are you doing?!”

“I'm sorry!” She cried tears in her eyes, “Please don't be mad at me Diavolo.” She gently placed a hand on his bare chest, his heart thudded wildly at her touch.

He sighed, “I am not mad Isabella, I am concerned for you. Are you alright?”

She tilted her head, “Why would the Demon Lord be asking if I, an Angel, am alright? Are we not supposed to be enemies?”

He shook his head, “Of course not, I could never be your enemy.”

Isabella placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, “And I could never be yours... You do not have the eyes of a demon Diavolo, your eyes are truly breathtaking... They cause me to question everything I believe...”

His eyes widened at her words, he placed his large hand over her small one on his face, “Isabella...”

She smiled brightly at him and lay her head on his chest; then her legs gave out. Diavolo held her tight so she wouldn't hit the ground, he looked down at her, she had fallen asleep.

Lucifer came running onto the balcony and saw Isabella in Diavolo's arms, “What is going on?” He demanded.

“I am unsure myself, but I believe she has partaken in Demonus, and it would appear the effects are quite potent.”

“And the one she threw over the balcony?”

“Ah yes... Have Barbatos detain him, and also have him inform the guests that the ball is over.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I will take Isabella to a room on the second floor, third on the left. Meet me there when you are finished.”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes Diavolo.” He then headed away.

“Oh, and find out who caused this.” Diavolo called to him.

He nodded again then left.

Diavolo sighed and looked down at Isabella, she had reverted out of her Celestial Form as she slept. He knew she would not remember what she had said when she woke up, but it was probably for the best.

He gently lifted her into his arms and held her close. Even if she didn't remember, he would, and he would hold onto those words forever.

Lucifer spotted Barbatos through the crowd of commotion and told him what Diavolo had said. Barbatos nodded and headed of to inform everyone they were to leave. Satan and Asmodeus found him and hurriedly approached.

“Beel has the one she threw over the balcony, he wont be getting away. What happened?” Satan asked concerned.

“Good... Asmo, go to Beel and tell him not to let that demon get away.”

“Sure, but first, what happened? Is Isabella alright?”

Lucifer sighed, “Yes, she is alright. The Demonus seems to have affected her greatly. Your were right to be concerned, now please, go to Beel.”

Asmodeus nodded and hurried off. Lucifer looked through the dispersing crowd, deep frown on his face.

“What are you looking for Lucifer?” Satan asked.

He sighed again, “Anyone lingering, perhaps waiting to see the aftermath of what happened.” He turned his gaze to Satan, “Are you certain you or Asmodeus didn't give her the Demonus?”

Satan furrowed his brow, “We are not idiots Lucifer, we know the effects it has on even the most tolerant demon, that's why we were worried enough to go find you.”

“You shouldn't have left her alone!” He snapped.

Satan frowned, “I know. It was a mistake on our part.”

Lucifer groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, “I apologize, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I am just concerned for her.”

“I know. Why don't you go to her, we have things covered here.”

He nodded, “I will, thank you.”

Lucifer then headed off to find Isabella.

Diavolo lay Isabella on the bed and brushed the hair from her face. Despite everything that had happened, she still looked so beautiful. He chuckled a little as he recalled her throwing the demon accosting her over the balcony, he looked so surprised, Diavolo was impressed by her strength, he could imagine her doing the same even if she hadn't been inebriated, she was not one to suffer fools and Diavolo admired that about her.

There was a quiet knock on the door, he stood and went to the door, closing it behind him as he left.

“My Lord, the guests are being taken care of.” Barbatos informed him.

“And the one that accosted her? Where is he?”

“Beelzebub has him detained.”

“Very good, put him in the dungeon. I myself witnessed him threatening her, he will be punished.”

“Yes my Lord.” Barbatos bowed then left.

Diavolo sighed as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his face with his hands, this would take some time to get cleared up, everyone will believe Isabella was at fault. He would have to tell them what happened to prove that was not the case, he would first need to speak with her, to make sure she was alright with him doing so.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Lucifer approaching, “Diavolo, how is she?”

“Sleeping still.”

“May I?” Lucifer asked motioning to the door.

Diavolo nodded and went to open the door. Just before he could a smaller demon approached them.

He prostrated himself on the floor in front of them, “Lord Diavolo, Lord Lucifer I am sorry! I-I... It was me!” He cried.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“Explain yourself.” Diavolo demanded.

“I-I-I... I gave Lady Isabella the Demonus...”

“ _You what_?!” Lucifer growled heading towards him.

Diavolo held out his arm stopping him, “Miggi, correct?”

The little demon nodded.

“You have been a loyal servant for quite some time now, so explain to me why you would do such a thing.”

“I-I was forced...”

“Forced? By who?!” Lucifer demanded.

“T-the demon Lady Isabella pushed over the balcony. He told me to give her the Demonus, I-I didn't want to! I really didn't! B-but he said he would k-kill me if I d-didn't”

Diavolo sighed, “I see... Thank you Miggi for coming forward with this information. I understand why you did what you did, but even so I cannot allow you to go unpunished for your part.”

Miggi sobbed, “I-I know...”

Diavolo looked at the little demon, sadness on his face, “Miggi, I hereby expel you from your service. You are no longer a servant in this Castle, and you are to leave immediately.”

Miggi stood and bowed low to them, “I am truly sorry for my actions. Thank you for allowing me to serve you for the time I have. P-please apologize to Lady Isabella for me.” He sniffled, then quickly left.

Diavolo shook his head sadly , Lucifer turned to him, “Are you sure that punishment was severe enough? It is because of him this happened.”

“He played a part yes, but the fault is not not all his. I have given him the punishment I see fit. Enough about that for now, let us check on Isabella.”

They entered the room quietly, Isabella was still sound asleep. Lucifer went to her, sitting beside her he put a hand to her cheek, she moved slightly leaning into his hand but remained fast asleep.

“She will be alright Lucifer, I assure you.”

“I know,” He replied standing up putting some distance between him and the bed, “How will we deal with this situation?”

“It is late, we will address it tomorrow.”

“We should settle this now Diavolo!”

“It can wait. Barbatos and Beelzebub have him detained. Tempers are high right now, it is best to sleep on it and come at it with level heads in the morning.”

Lucifer groaned, then sighed, “Fine.”

Diavolo watched him gaze at Isabella, there definitely was something between them, “Do you love her Lucifer?”

He raised an eyebrow, “And what would give you that idea?”

“I have eyes Lucifer. I see the way you look at her, the way you sang together... The way you held her hand and refused to let go. Quite seems like love to me.”

Lucifer sighed, “There was one time I did love her. I had planned to tell her... but circumstances changed.”

“And now?”

“She deserves to stay in the light. I will not force my feelings onto her and drag her into the darkness with me...”

Diavolo frowned, what Lucifer said made sense, so much so it annoyed him. He looked to the sleeping Angel in front of them, Lucifer had known her for so long, so his feelings made sense. Diavolo wished his made sense as well, he knew he felt something for Isabella, he knew he desired her, but was it more than that? And could her risk pulling her into the darkness just to find out?

Lucifer stepped towards Isabella, “I will take her home.”

Diavolo put out a hand to stop him, “She can sleep here.”

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, “This is an unfamiliar place, she may become disoriented when she wakes. It would be better for her to be in her own room at the...”

“Are you implying I will not be able to care for her when she wakes?”

“No, of course not. I just...”

“If it concerns you so much, then you stay as well. I will have Barbatos prepare a room. Just allow her to sleep.”

He nodded, “Very well.”

Diavolo walked to the door motioning Lucifer to follow.

Lucifer left the room and Diavolo gazed at Isabella's sleeping face. His heart thudded in his chest and he knew he had decisions to make.

Closing the door, he left her to sleep.

Chapter 9 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demons are fickle creatures, one moment he hates her, the next he loves her, what the heck Luci? lol
> 
> I really had fun writing this chapter, and am excited to have everyone read it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Next chapter deals with the fall out of the ball, and things will speed up from there. Hard to believe its only the second day in the Devildom for Isabella, its been quite dramatic lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella deals with the fall out after the ball.  
> Lucifer's pride and need to protect everyone puts even more strain on his relationship with Isabella.

Chapter 10

Isabella once again sighed as she sat in her final class at RAD for the day, she had made a fool of herself at the ball over a week ago and ended up being the talk of the Devildom.

The talking didn't bother her, what demons thought was of no consequence to her. What she didn't like was the constant attention. Outside of the seven brothers, Diavolo, and Barbatos, everyone would gossip and glare, or they would completely avoid her, even Miranda and the humans kept their distance.

Diavolo had explained what had happened during an assembly the following day but it seemed like everyone was skeptical, they would rather see her as the 'bad guy' because it was easier to believe.

It had caused so much trouble for Diavolo, he had multiple demons asking for her to be sent away, he refused of course because she was not at fault.

Isabella could remember the look of concern on his face when she had woke the next day, he had checked on her multiple times during the night and looked exhausted. He explained everything that had happened to her and assured her nothing was her fault, and the demon that was at fault was being dealt with. She didn't ask what he meant by that... She didn't want to know.

He had also informed her that it was the middle of the afternoon, and she had missed her first day at RAD... The year was off to a wonderful start.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone sat next to her, surprising since everyone avoided her.

It was Satan, “Are you OK Isabella? I was walking by and saw you sitting here, class has been over for awhile now...”

She looked up, everyone was gone, “Oh, I didn't realize.”

“Thinking about the ball again? None of it was your fault, I know you've been told that by us so much since then, but it's true. It anyone's to blame...”

“Don't.” She interrupted, “I am fully capable of taking care of myself, I am an Angel, not just any Angel, I am a Seraph. I am not weak. I don't need anyone looking out for me even if I am in the Devildom and not the Celestial Realm. So enough with blaming yourself, none of you are at fault either.”

All of the brothers had blamed themselves for what happened, they each thought if they hadn't left her alone then maybe things would have been different. Isabella didn't believe it, if the demon really wanted to get to her, he would have found a way. Lucifer had tried to make it so she was never alone, but she shot that idea down quickly, which of course ended in an argument, something they were good at it seemed.

“I should not have accepted the drink in the first place, even if the server did say it was from you and Asmodeus.”

“I don't mean to sound curt, but... Why did you accept the drink? You have strong opinions about demons, so why take an unknown drink from one?”

“Ah yes, therein lies the question hmm? Honestly, he looked... as strange as it sounds, trustworthy, for a demon I mean... I...”

“ _Why are you still here Isabella_? You are supposed to return to the house as soon as classes end.” Lucifer interrupted walking into the classroom arms crossed, with one of his usual scowls on his face.

Isabella pinched her brow and gritted her teeth, “Lucifer... We talked about this, I am not an invalid!” She snapped.

“We agreed that you would...”

She stood up, facing him down, “ _YOU_ agreed, not we. I agreed to nothing. Stop treating me like some child!”

“Then stop acting like one! You're not in the Celestial Realm any more Isabella, you would think the events from the ball would remind you of that.”

“I am done Lucifer, I am not one of your brothers, you will not control me like you do them.”

She tried to storm off but he grabbed her arm, “I am not finished, you _will_ return home.”

She yanked her arm free, “ _When I choose to_.” She hissed then stormed away.

Lucifer tried to follow but Satan grabbed him, bringing him to a halt, “Satan... You would do well to release me, I am in no mood for your impudent comments.”

“You need to stop, you are overreacting. Isabella is smart, she won't let something like that happen again.”

“Overreacting?” He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of letters, “ _This_ is overreacting Satan. More requests to have her expelled, for something she has no fault in. There is no shortage of demons who would love nothing more than to see her gone, _in any way_. So no, I'm not overreacting, I am trying to keep her safe until Diavolo and I can get this under control.”

Satan let go of his arm, “Then tell her that. Don't just make demands without explaining the reason Lucifer. You know how head-strong she is... just like a certain older brother of mine.”

“I don't have time for this.” Lucifer snapped then stormed away, in the opposite direction of Isabella.

Satan was glad for that at least. He sighed, “I might be the Avatar of Wrath, but those two sure give me a run for my money...” He mumbled shaking his head.

He gathered Isabella's forgotten belongings and left the classroom.

Isabella mumbled to herself as she stormed aimlessly from the classroom. Lucifer had done nothing but irritate her since the ball. He acted like an overprotective parent giving her demands and setting rules she was supposed to follow as if she were some child and not one of the highest ranking Angels in the Celestial Realm.

Yes the Devildom was a dangerous place, and yes she had let her guard down, but she wouldn't make that mistake again, his rules and demands were not needed, she could take care of herself. Which should have been apparent since, even inebriated, she dealt with that handsy, lesser demon just fine.

Still mumbling and not paying attention as she rounded a corner, she ran smack into a large, broad chest. Two hands reached out grabbing her tightly. Isabella tensed up and tried to pull away but she was held tight. She then heard a chuckle that was all too familiar, when she looked up she was met by golden eyes, eyes that could only belong to Diavolo. He grinned brightly and released his hold on her. Isabella took a step back and he chuckled again.

She hadn't seen him since the day of the assembly a week ago, to be honest she had been avoiding him on purpose. She wasn't sure why, but something about him made her feel odd, not in a bad way, actually it was a good kind of odd, he made her heart race, and that is what she was worried about.

“Are you alright my dear? You look rather vexed.”

“It is nothing you need to trouble yourself with,” she answered stepping around him, “If you'll excuse me...”

He reached out gently grabbing her arm, “Are you avoiding me?”

She didn't look at him, “No, of course not.”

“ … Then would you care to have tea with me before you head home?”

“I'm sorry,” she said moving away from his hand, “Lucifer has demanded I return straight home after class. I wouldn't want him getting angry with you for keeping me out.”

“Is that so? Well... perhaps another time then?”

“Perhaps.” Is all she said before leaving.

Diavolo sighed, he would need to have a word with Lucifer...

Isabella felt a small pang of guilt for lying to Diavolo. She hadn't went home, she wouldn't give Lucifer the satisfaction of abiding by his demands. Instead she walked along the forest path behind the House of Lamentation. It was quiet, and outside of the brothers no one went there. She had found that out when Satan had mentioned the path to her a few days ago. She often went there as an escape from the brothers, from other demons, but mostly from Lucifer.

Since the night of the ball, or every day since she arrived to be honest, they had done nothing but butt heads. Everything turned into an argument with them. She tried her best to avoid him, but he somehow would always appear when she least wanted. He also had a habit of doing random room inspections, which she was told was normal, brought on by Mammon and Asmodeus' shenanigans. That of course was another cause of strife between them, she didn't see the need for him to check on her room since she was an Angel, and had no intentions on doing anything improper. Isabella simply wanted to be left alone so she could get through the year and go home.

She sighed as she sat among the flowers in a small clearing she had found on her strolls. She liked the spot, it was far enough away from the path that no one would see it unless they were looking for it, and the light from the moon shone down on it giving it unusual illumination for the Devildom. It was her place, she felt at peace there and she needed that bit of comfort if she was going to get through the year.

She reached into her bag and groaned, she realized she had forgotten her books in the classroom when she stormed off. She lay on the ground and put her arm over her eyes silently cursing Lucifer for causing her so much trouble. She would have to get new books, since she figured of anyone had found then they would be destroyed, just for the fact they belonged to her.

Isabella blindly searched through her bag for her D.D.D which had beeped in quick succession indicating she had more than one message. All three were from Lucifer... she ignored them. A few moments later she got a message from Beelzebub.

_Beelzebub- Are you OK? Lucifer is concerned_

_because you're not back yet._

_Isabella- I am fine Beel, I will be back shortly_

_but until then, please don't tell him_

_where it is I am at. Our secret remember._

After Satan had told her about the path behind the house he and Beelzebub had gone on a walk with her. She actually enjoyed it, the two brothers were the ones she got along best with. Beelzebub hadn't changed much since he had fallen, something she was glad to have learned. Satan was an oddity, despite being the Avatar of Wrath he was the most level-headed of the bunch, something she admired.

Her D.D.D went off again with another message from Beelzebub, or so she thought.

_Beelzebub- So you are ignoring me then?_

_How childish of you Isabella._

_I suggest you return home immediately or I will_

_punish Beel for keeping your location a secret._

_Isabella- …_

_Fine Lucifer I will return._

_But know this, it is not because you ordered me to_

_It is so Beel won't be subject you your idiotic punishment._

_Beelzebub- I don't care why you return_

_Just make sure you do._

_Now._

Grumbling Isabella stood and headed back to the house of Lamentation. She would be stuck spending another evening holed up in her room to avoid him.

“ARGH!” She shouted when her D.D.D went off again. Thankfully it wasn't Lucifer.

_Satan- I picked up your books from the classroom_

_They're in your room._

She sighed, at least that was one less thing she had to worry about she thought as she reluctantly headed home...

Chapter 10 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci why you so overbearing? lol  
> Coming up  
> The year progresses and so does a budding relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and it keeps Isabella busy.  
> Her feelings towards Lucifer and Diavolo are revealed.

Chapter 11

Isabella's days had become hectic, crazy, and sometimes overwhelming. Lucifer and Diavolo had finally come up with a plan to help her heal relations with the other Demons, a plan she thought pointless as she didn't care what others thought of her. She agreed to it, only because Diavolo had looked so excited and happy, she just couldn't turn him down.

As part of her student council duties she was to meet with every student attending RAD one-on-one and try to assuage any of their concerns about her. She was confused as to why they suggested one-on-one when Lucifer had set such strict rules with her, she found out it wouldn't really be one-on-one as one of the brothers would be close by guarding her in case something went wrong, only the Demon meeting her would believe it was one-on-one. Isabella didn't think she needed the protection, but she went along with it to avoid another conflict with Lucifer.

The plan had gone better than she expected, some were easier to convince than others but she did her best to make them understand the truth and that she was not there to harm anyone.

She had been at it for the last two months, meeting daily with someone new, sometimes it wasn't for long, others could take hours. Between the meetings, her classes, time with the brothers; who she had come to accept once again albeit they were not as close as they once were; and the time she spent with Diavolo; which was unexpected, somehow they ended up having tea together on a regular basis or they would just chat for awhile after a student counsel meeting; she was exhausted and in serious need of alone time. Lucifer had relaxed some of his rules and she could now come and go as she pleased, but he still insisted she contact him at hourly intervals to let him know she was safe, a small price to pay for her blissful moments of peace.

She sat in her favorite spot in the woods behind the House of Lamentation, books in her lap and all around her as she worked on a school project. Her classes were going well, she hadn't had any trouble adjusting to the curriculum and surprisingly enough, she actually liked her Demonic History class. A lot of it she was familiar with as they had to study it in the Celestial Realm, but the history about the Devildom and Diavolo's father were new to her. She had heard about his father of course, who hadn't heard of the Demon King, a ruthless tyrant. Which is why she expected the same of Diavolo. She knew now that was not the case, Diavolo was not like his father he was kind, friendly, and cared about everyone in the Devildom. He had a ruthless side of course, he was a Demon. The one who had accosted her had not been seen since the ball. She could only imagine what had happened to him... She would not ask. Even if Diavolo dealt with him in a way only a Demon would she knew he was not needlessly ruthless, only if the situation called for it.

She laughed to herself at how quickly her mind would turn to Diavolo. She had not expected to become so friendly with him, she had been so defiant when they first met and wanted to keep him at an arms length as she thought she should. It was sometimes easy to forget who he was, he acted like a child sometimes. He would show excitement and joy in the same way a child would, and he could also pout and sulk in the same manner when things didn't go his way, but even then he would smile and see it as a challenge, one he was determined to win. Chuckling again she went back to her project, quietly singing a song she favored from the Celestial Realm.

Diavolo sat in the counsel room at RAD hunched over the desk, hand over the back of his neck as he mulled over the many documents he had to review. He groaned and lay his head on the documents as Barbatos brought even more.

“My Lord, I understand your frustration but these documents need to be taken care of in a timely manner.”

Diavolo linked his fingers on the back of his head and groaned again, “Must they? They are never-ending Barbatos.” He mumbled still face down.

“Perhaps if you didn't keep putting it off there wouldn't be so much... My Lord.” Barbatos lectured.

He slightly turned to him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Barbatos smiled, “Tea?”

Groaning again Diavolo sat up, he rubbed his face and then grabbed his quill, dipping it in ink, “Yes. And something sweet, perhaps a few of those deserts they serve in the cafeteria?”

“Very well.” Barbatos said bowing, then left the room.

Diavolo scribbled on the documents a moment then set his quill down and stood up walking to the window. He opened it and closed his eyes as the cool breeze hit his face.

He smiled, then promptly jumped.

He transformed into his demon form, landing on the ground with a small grunt. He looked up at the window quickly reverting back. He straightened his clothes and walked off with a smile.

Barbatos entered the counsel room with a tray of assorted deserts, “They had many to choose from My Lord, I do hope you find... one?” He stopped, looking around he soon realized Diavolo was gone. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed, “Such a troublesome Lord...”

Diavolo cheerfully whistled as he strolled leisurely through a dense forest close to the House of Lamentation. It was not a place he would usually go to, but he knew Barbatos would be searching for him so he opted out of going to his usual hideouts since Barbatos knew them well.

As he walked Diavolo noticed the path had become less traveled, apparently not many would frequent the woods, an excellent discovery he mused.

He stopped quickly hearing something, as he listened closely he realized it was singing, he recognized it, it made his heart stir. Such a beautiful melody could only be sung by her, Isabella. He continued to listen intently as he quietly searched for where she could be. The sound was away from the path, careful not to make a sound he weaved his way through the trees and underbrush, he was getting closer. Then he spotted her in a small clearing surrounded by books, singing with joy. The moonlight illuminated her figure brilliantly, and she shone with Celestial light. Diavolo was spellbound by her beauty and song. Stepping forward he accidentally stepped on a branch, the snapping sound startled Isabella causing her to stop singing.

Isabella turned with a start when she heard a sound, she noticed someone standing just beyond the clearing half hidden by the trees, it was Diavolo. She visibly relaxed knowing she was in no danger.

“Do you always hide among the bushes watching people sing?

“Only one as beautiful as you.” He spoke without thinking.

Isabella's eyes widened and she looked away, blush on her face.

Diavolo was even surprised by his straightforwardness. He cleared his throat and stepped into the clearing, “What are you doing here my dear?”

“I could ask you the same.”

He chuckled, “You could, but I believe I asked first.”

“I fail to see your point.” She quipped.

His grin widened, “You do not mince your words, even with me. Do you know you have never once referred to me as Lord?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Does that upset you? As I said to Lucifer when we first met, I have but one Lord. I am afraid it is not you.”

He laughed heartily, which surprised her for a moment. “I do rather enjoy that defiant side of yours Isabella.” He said sitting closely in front of her.

“Is that so? Then perhaps I will be a bit more defiant and ask you again what it is you are doing here.”

He chuckled again, “I am shirking my responsibilities my dear.”

“Is that wise?”

“Certainly not, but even one such as myself needs a moment of peace, do I not?”

She nodded, “Of course. That is why I am here as well, this place is very peaceful as no one ever comes here. I have unofficially claimed this area as mine.” She chuckled as she spoke the last bit.

“Oh dear! An here I've come uninvited! Apologizes.” He teased.

She sighed dramatically, “I shall forgive you this time Diavolo, but you must not tell Lucifer, as I come here to hide from him.” She grinned.

“Then would you allow me to come here as well?”

“To hide from Lucifer?”

“Well I suppose, but mostly Barbatos.”

“Barbatos?”

“Yes. He can be quite the slave-driver.” Diavolo lamented causing Isabella to let out a snort of laughter.

He watched her laugh with such joy and mirth, his feelings for her grew even stronger. “So what do you do while you're here my dear?”

She gestured to her books, “I study mostly. It can be tricky to do so at the house with everyone interrupting.”

“Ah yes. I do remember Thiya commenting the same, she seemed to enjoy it though. Truly remarkable human she was. I do miss her,” he chuckled, “she certainly kept Lucifer on his toes.”

“Beel told me about her. A descendant of Lilith's. Thank you for what you did for her, for Lilith...”

“I did not do it out of the kindness of my heart I'm afraid,” he said awkwardly, “An opportunity presented itself and I used it to my advantage. So I cannot accept your thanks.”

“I will not say I understand the inner workings of a Demons mind, but I do believe I understand yours, if only a little, and I don't believe you made the deal with Lucifer with ill intent. You took a risk reviving her, as if He found out there would have been dire consequences. Having Lucifer by your side ensured you a fighting chance if the need arose...”

Diavolo was speechless, her understanding of the situation was surprising. She was right, she didn't understand a Demons mind, but she was fairly close to understanding at least a part of his.

Isabella looked away as Diavolo stared at her un-speaking, “I am sorry for broaching such a difficult topic.”

He chuckled, “Do not trouble yourself. Quite some time had passed since then. Both Lucifer and I have come to terms with it. He has become very dear to me and I believe I the same to him, although I have never gotten him to admit it I'm afraid.”

“I suspect you never shall,” she chuckled, “He was never one to admit his feelings.”

Diavolo remembered the conversation he and Lucifer had the night of the ball, he had admitted he did love Isabella but never managed to tell her, he wondered what she felt.

“Do you love him Isabella?” He asked already wishing he hadn't, he wasn't sure he could handle it if she said yes.

Isabella looked at him wide-eyed a moment, then sighed, “At one time yes, yes I did.”

“And now?” He asked the same question he had asked Lucifer.

She frowned, “My feelings for him are... complicated...”

“Would it help you to know he was about you admit to you that he loved you, until circumstances changed and he was unable?” Diavolo didn't know why he was saying all this to her, was he trying to push them into loving each other? He didn't want that.

“I know he was.” She admitted.

He blinked, “You did?”

“Yes. I wanted him to tell me on his terms so I kept quiet. And well... the war started, and he had fallen, and things were changed... So to answer your question, I do care for him, as difficult as he makes it sometimes, but the love I once had is gone.”

“Is it because he is a Demon?”

She shook her head, “Trust was broken, on both our parts, we both carry too much hurt.”

Diavolo nodded, “I see...”

There was a silence between them, neither knowing what more to say.

Isabella's D.D.D went off breaking the silence, upon checking it she realized she was late checking in with Lucifer... he was not happy. Assuring him she was alright, just distracted, she turned back to Diavolo who smiled at her.

"Lucifer?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yes. What is it humans always say? Speak of the Devil?”

“And he shall appear.” He chuckled.

“Let us hope he does not!” They both laughed heartily at her comment.

Diavolo then moved to stand, “I have kept you from your peace and quiet long enough. I will leave you to your studies.”

Isabella wasn't sure what prompted her to reach out and grab his hand, but she did, “Wait, stay. I do not mind your company.”

His heart danced at her touch, he smiled gently at her and sat back down, “I am pleased to hear you say that my dear.” He said rubbing his thumb across her knuckles lightly.

They sat chatting and laughing as they each shared their different experiences with each of the brothers, Isabella told him some about Lilith as well, and of course they both shared their most embarrassing Lucifer stories, causing them to erupt into laughter once again.

Isabella looked at Diavolo's face, his smile had always attracted her attention and this time was no different. Diavolo noticed her gaze and stopped laughing, he looked at her, his eyes full of longing.

Like some strange magnetic force was pulling them together, their lips met. Hesitantly at first, but then becoming more intense, full of hunger and lust, the likes of which neither had felt before. Diavolo wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against his body, the other hand grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss. Isabella's hands went to his face, gently cupping his cheeks as they continued to kiss over and over again, each kiss leaving them each more breathless than the last.

Diavolo moved from her lips and began trailing kisses along her neck. She cried out as he bit down sending a wave of pleasure through her whole body. She had never experienced such a feeling before, it surprised her.

Her eyes widened and she pushed away from him.

Diavolo looked at her surprised, his face was flushed and eyes dark with desire, “What is it Isabella? What is wrong?” He asked reaching out for her.

She jumped back, eyes wide as she clearly panicked, “I... I..!” was all she managed to stammer before reverting to her Celestial Form and flying off.

Diavolo's baser instincts begged him to grab her and show her what happens when you deny a Demon what he desires, but he fought those instincts knowing if he forced himself on her she would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself.

So instead of doing what his body was screaming at him to do, he sat there and watched as his Angel flew off into the night sky...

Chapter 11 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. What will Isabella do now?  
> What will Diavolo do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up after a long absence.
> 
> WARNING: Although I have rated this fanfic as Mature, this chapter has some serious NSFW towards the end.  
> I will add a warning for those who do not wish to read it just before it gets to the NSFW stuff.  
> Also, I am including a trigger warning as there is a bit of forceful contact between those involved, so be aware of that.

Chapter 12

Isabella groaned as the reached over to shut off the alarm on her D.D.D. It was morning already, she hadn't gotten any sleep. She was too flustered by what happened with Diavolo to even think about sleeping. She could still feel the sensation of his lips on hers, she remembered how her heart felt like it was going to burst, she felt so happy, it was like the fog that clouded her heart had lifted. Then she realized how wrong what she was doing was. He was a Demon and no matter what she might feel it was impure and sinful. She groaned once again and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

She headed down to the dining room to grab something for breakfast, although she wasn't very hungry at all. When she walked in she saw many of the brothers already there fighting Beelzebub for their fair share of food. None had noticed her standing by the entrance.

“Um.. I-Isabella...” A quiet voice spoke behind her.

She turned and saw Leviathan, “Oh, good morning Leviathan.”

He gave her a small smile, “G-good morning. I... uh... I wanted to ask...” he stopped, unsure if he should continue.

“What is it?”

“Uh... I uh, saw you come back l-last night... You... you looked upset... Are, are you OK?” he asked hesitantly.

“Oh!” She was surprised, she hadn't noticed anyone when she got back, then again her mind was focused elsewhere at the time.

“I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!”

Isabella shook her head and gave him a small smile, “It is alright. I am... fine.” she choked out the last part, knowing she was clearly not fine.

She felt that Leviathan sensed it as well but he said nothing not wanting to overstep. She watched him walk over to the table joining the others.

“Are you planning on joining them, or are you going to stand in the entryway all day?”

“I had thought I'd stand here all day, or do I perhaps need your permission to do that as well Lucifer?” She quipped.

“While I am sure you would stay here all day just to irritate me, it would not do well to miss you classes.”

“Of course not. Wouldn't want to disappoint...” Diavolo... she swallowed down the last part unable to say his name.

Lucifer stepped up beside her looking at her face, “Is everything alright? You look unsettled.”

She quickly shook her head, “I am fine, I... I didn't get enough rest last night is all.”

“Did something happen to cause your lack of rest?”

She looked up at him and smirked, “Ever the worrier Lucifer. You will get wrinkles if you keep furrowing your brows like that.” She chuckled patting his chest, “Your brothers will eat everything if we don't hurry.”

She walked off to join the others taking a seat next to Mammon and Beelzebub who happily gave her something to eat.

Despite her cheery appearance, Lucifer could sense something was troubling her... He only wished he knew what...

Isabella was walking through the halls of RAD with Beelzebub and Mammon, the latter chastising her for 'loosing' her books. In her haste to get away from Diavolo last night she left her belongings behind, although they didn't know that part.

“Dang Izzy, I can't believe ya'd just loose yer books somewhere, you're like, as bad as Satan when it comes ta readin', how could ya just loose 'em all?”

“I didn't loose them Mammon, I know where they are, I... I just haven't had the chance to get them.”

“You can use mine if you want.” Beelzebub offered.

“Thank you Beel, so much more helpful than some.”

“Hey! Whaddya mean by that?!” Mammon grumbled.

Isabella chuckled, then she looked up and saw Diavolo approaching, her heart pounded and her flight response began to kick in.

He gave her a small smile, “Oh, Isabella my dear, I have your...” Was all her managed to say before she turned and ran from him.

The three of them looked on in shock, although Diavolo's was more of hurt than anything, she had run from... him.

“Yo Izzy! Wai... What the heck was that about?” Mammon asked confused.

“I don't know.” Beelzebub answered looking to Diavolo.

Quickly hiding his hurt, Diavolo simply shrugged, “I have her books. Could one of you return them to her?”

“Mmhmm.” Beelzebub nodded taking the books.

Diavolo nodded in thanks and headed away, deep frown on his face.

Mammon turned to Beelzebub, “Did Izzy just run from Lord Diavolo?”

“Seems like it.”

“I thought they were getting' along? Don't they like, spend time together everyday?”

“Yeah. Sometimes they let me join. Barbatos makes the best snacks.” Beelzebub answered, then his stomach growled loudly, “I'm hungry.”

“Gah! Beel ya just had breakfast! Come on, we gotta find Izzy and give her back her books. I wonder why Lord Diavolo had 'em anyway...”

Beelzebub shrugged and they headed off to find Isabella.

Isabella didn't know where she was running to, she didn't know why she was running. Her body just moved on its own when Diavolo had gotten close.

She stopped and took in her surroundings, she was in the garden behind RAD, a spot she would frequently have tea with Diavolo.

She found a bench and sat down to slow her frantic breathing. She felt bad for running away from him like that. He didn't frighten her but to him it must have seemed that way. She placed her head in her hands as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She leaned over, elbows on her knees face still in her hands and sighed.

“Isabella..” A voice so soft spoke her name gently.

Looking up she saw Lucifer, his face was not donned with his usual scowl, but instead of concern. He sat beside her and a long silence followed.

Lucifer was the first to break it, “It is more than simply being tired isn't it? I could sense it this morning. I understand if you do not wish to tell me what is troubling you, but will you allow me to try and help ease your troubles?”

“Why the sudden change in attitude? We argue more than we are civil, why would you care if I am troubled?”

“I had believed we were on better terms lately, our nights in the music room seem testament to that.”

She glared at him causing him to curl his lips in a sly grin and chuckle. “You make it sound like we are doing more than just singing! I would never...!”

“Sleep with a Demon? Or just me?”

Her mouth snapped shut and she turned away, arms crossed, “You are beginning to sound like Asmodeus!”

Lucifer chuckled again and put his arm on the bench behind her, “Well, he is my brother.”

Isabella gave him a sideways glance, “Is this your attempt at humor?”

“Perhaps I need practice.”

She nodded, “Very much.”

He nudged her shoulder with the hand behind her and they both laughed.

“At least I was able to make you laugh. I do hope you will begin to feel comfortable enough around me to come to me when you are feeling troubled.”

“It is not that I am uncomfortable Lucifer, it's just that...”

“Oi! Izzy!” Mammon shouted cutting her off.

He and Beelzebub hurried over to where she and Lucifer sat.

“Why are the two of you not in class?” Lucifer scolded.

“Eh?! H-hang on before ya freak! We're doin' a favour for Lord Diavolo, right Beel?”

Isabella flinched at his name, a reaction Lucifer did not miss.

“Mmhmm,” Beelzebub answered handing Isabella her books, “Lord Diavolo had these. He asked us to give them to you after you ran from him. Everything OK?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes as he looked to Isabella, “You ran from Diavolo? Why?”

She shook her head an stood up, “I should get to class.”

She tried to leave but Lucifer grabbed her hand, “Isabella...”

“Stop Lucifer!” She snapped pulling her hand away, “It's nothing. I have to go.”

She then walked off leaving the brothers looking at each other in confusion and concern.

Diavolo watched Isabella and Lucifer, hidden by the shadows of the hedges in the garden. He growled when he saw him touch her, it was a light, playful touch but it still made his blood boil, he would not let Lucifer take her from him.

He was not in the habit of spying on others, he had been searching for her to apologize but when he saw them together after being rejected the night before it caused his more animalistic emotions to spring forward. It took everything in him to keep from going over there and attacking Lucifer for getting too close.

He didn't want to frighten or harm Isabella in any way so he kept his rage in check. He knew Lucifer had feelings for _his_ Angel, but he also knew she didn't harbour the same feelings any longer, that, and that alone is what kept him from acting out.

He stepped back further into the shadows when he heard approaching footsteps, Mammon and Beelzebub had found them. His anger subsided slowly, knowing Lucifer would not try anything with his brothers present.

Silently Diavolo slipped away in the darkness.

Hours turned into days, and days into weeks, all the while the tension between Isabella and Diavolo grew. It started to become apparent to those closest to the pair, but none dare ask questions.

The brothers kept Isabella busy with their antics, and Diavolo busied himself with work.

Lucifer sat in the RAD counsel room going over documents, Diavolo stood staring out the window arms crossed, frown on his face.

The dim light cast a shadow on his face that seemed to reach his heart. He hadn't spoken to Isabella since they kissed and his whole being ached for her. He had tried to speak with her but she wordlessly ran, she literally ran. Diavolo knew why she was behaving the way she was, he knew, but it still hurt.

Had she been a Demon, or even a Human things would be easier, but no, she was an Angel. Despite his attempt to bridge the gap between realms, relationships between Demons and Angels were unheard of. They were considered immoral, and unholy, completely frowned upon by... _Him_.”

“Diavolo... are you listening?” Lucifer asked from across the room.

Diavolo never answered.

Lucifer walked over to him facing the window as well, “Is something bothering you? You have seemed distraught as of late.”

Diavolo gave him a sideways glance, then looked back to the window, his golden eyes reflected off the glass, “It is nothing you need concern yourself with Lucifer.”

“Is it Isabella?”

He tsked turning his back to him as he walked away, “I have no issue with her.”

“Does she have issue with you?

“How would I know?” He asked putting his hands on the table, slightly hanging his head, “As you are aware, she refuses to speak to me.”

“I am aware yes. Although I do not know why.”

“Ask her.”

“I am asking you.”

Diavolo shot him a glare, “You forget who you are speaking with Lucifer.”

He shook his head and walked to him, “I do not. I am aware, right now I am talking to Diavolo my friend, not Diavolo my Lord.”

Diavolo's eyes widened, “Your... friend?”

“We have known one another long enough, it would be safe to say we are friends.”

A huge grin appeared on his face and he pulled Lucifer into a bear hug, “Oh Lucifer! I am so happy to hear you say that!!”

Lucifer instantly regretted his words and groaned as he tried to free himself form Diavolo's vice-grip hug.

Barbatos walked in and lightly chuckled, “It is good to see you in better spirits my Lord.”

Diavolo spun around to face him, Lucifer still securely stuck in his grip, “Barbatos! Isn't it wonderful?! Lucifer finally admitted we are friends!”

“Truly a momentous occasion my Lord.”

“This calls for a celebration!” He cheered.

“No!” Lucifer objected as he finally freed himself from Diavolo's mighty grip, “A celebration is out of the question! I take back my previous statement!”

“Too late Lucifer! It has been said and I shall shout it to the whole of the Devildom!”

Lucifer palmed his face as Diavolo headed to the door, “Surely you are not...”

Diavolo chuckled grinning at him, “I am too excited to continue working! You and Barbatos can finish correct? Wonderful! Good night!” He opened the door and left, hearing groans of displeasure from the pair.

His smile faded into a frown as he walked through the halls, his heart heavy with a hurt not even Lucifer's admittance of friendship could lessen it...

Isabella stood in front of the Demon Lords Castle wringing her hands nervously as she waited for someone to answer. This was the first time she would be meeting with Diavolo since their kiss in the woods over a month ago. She had avoided him, not sure how to speak with him about what had happened, but she knew she had to, her heart hurt when she would see his forlorn expression every time she would flee from him. She didn't want him to feel that way so she had to let him know it couldn't happen again. She was an Angel, he the future Demon King, any relationship, or whatever this was between them would not be in their best interests to pursue.

She stood up straighter as Barbatos opened the door.

He smiled kindly at her, “Good evening Miss Isabella. It is good to see you. However, I regret to inform you my Lord is currently occupied and not accepting visitors at this time.”

Her shoulders slumped, “I am sorry for interrupting, but... could I please speak with him? It is urgent.”

“Miss Isabella I...”

“Please Barbatos...” She begged.

It surprised him, he knew she was not one to beg, for anything. He had a suspicion he knew what her visit was about, he had advised his Lord against it, but it was not his place to decide, only advise.

He sighed, “As you wish. Come in.”

She walked inside and he shut the door, “My Lord is in his chambers, so if you'll please follow me.”

Isabella nodded and followed him upstairs to Diavolo's room. The closer they walked the faster her heart beat, she was a ball of nerves now but she knew she had to do this.

Barbatos knocked on the door and opened it stepping inside, Diavolo was hunched over his writing desk scribbling furiously on different documents.

“What is it Barbatos? I asked not to be disturbed.” He snapped.

Isabella's heart sank, he was not in a good mood, he may not want to see her.

“Apologizes my Lord, but you have a guest.”

“Send them away,” he replied waving him away, “As you can see I am busy.”

“Apologizes once again but this is a guest you will want to see.”

Barbatos stepped aside and motioned for Isabella to enter. After hesitating a moment she stepped inside, Diavolo turned his head, scowl on his face, however once he saw it was her the scowl disappeared and a surprised look came across his face.

He quickly stood, straightening out his clothes and hair, “Isabella, my dear, I was not expecting you.”

Barbatos bowed and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone.

Diavolo gave her a small, sad smile, “It has been so long since we last spoke...”

She nodded, “Yes... and I am sorry for that. I... I was unsure as to how to handle what happened... between us.”

“I apologize for that,” he said stepping closer, “I should not have...”

“No, do not apologize. It was nothing I myself did not want to do... and that is what frightened me...”

“Us sharing a kiss frightened you?”

“Yes... what frightened me the most was I did not want to stop with a kiss, I... I wanted more...”

Diavolo's heart rate quickened and his baser instincts threatened to kick in. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there, but he needed to remain in control and let her decide where things were headed.

“And you were frightened of that because you are an Angel and it is considered improper for you to have such feelings?” he asked stepping closer, “And even more so because they were about a demon?”

“Not just any demon,” she added, “Diavolo, the future King of the Devildom.”

He nodded, “I understand my dear. So what is it you want to do about this?”

“I...” she hesitated.

She thought she knew what she wanted, she had decided it would not be wise to continue, but now... looking into those golden eyes she had longed to see she wasn't sure. Lucifer had fallen from grace because his soul was consumed by hatred, she didn't want her soul to be consumed by desire and fall as well.

In her hesitation Diavolo had closed the gap between them, he now stood looking down at her silently waiting for her answer.

“I do not believe it in our best interests to continue any kind of relationship Diavolo...” she said quietly with her head down.

He heard what she said, a practical response, an expected response, but not the one she wanted. He knew she didn't want to end things, he could feel her desire, it's what demons understood best.

He hooked her chin with his finger and raised her face to look at him. He stared into her beautiful golden eyes as she stared into his.

They both knew how the night would end.

Isabella knew this is what she wanted, she knew from the moment she saw his bewitching eyes. Finally, for once in her long life, she decided she would do what _she_ wanted, despite the consequences.

“You may have my heart. You may have my body. But you will not have my soul.” she spoke gently.

\--------------------WARNING NSFW CONTENT--------------------

It was all Diavolo need to hear. His baser instincts kicked, he let out a low, deep growl and pushed her against the wall kissing her roughly.

Isabella gasped as she hit the wall, but she didn't push him away. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed over and over, tightening her grip she pushed his head closer to deepen the kiss. A low growl reverberated in Diavolo's throat, he liked her assertiveness.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and he pinned her harder against the wall to keep her from falling as he ran one hand over her thigh, the other grabbing her face forcing it to the side so he could have easier access to her pale, slender neck. She moaned as he trailed kisses and bites along her neck, each bit increasing in intensity as he went.

Isabella's hands now resting on the back of Diavolo's neck tightened and her nails dug into his skin as she flinched from a bite that had been too rough. Diavolo growled at her reaction, enjoying the bit of pain as her nails dug into his flesh.

Not moving his lips from her, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Isabella ran her hands down his taut shoulders digging her nails in as she did. His demon form sprang forth and she gasped in surprise as he lifted his head looking into her eyes, his eyes were so dark with desire the bright gold she knew was lost within it.

He reached to her chest and tore her shirt and undergarments clear off her.

She frowned, “That was my favorite shirt Diavolo.”

“I don't care.” He growled putting his mouth to her breast, biting roughly.

“Ah! Diavolo!” She pushed on his chest unintentionally and he grabbed her wrists pinning then to the wall.

He glared at her and growled out a warning, she would not stop him after coming this far.

Diavolo moved from the wall after lowering Isabella to the floor. He held her with one hand and removed her bottoms with the other, doing the same to his own, now both completely naked. He roughly threw her face down onto the bed and climbed behind her, she tried to move but he held her down with one arm and lifted her backside with the other. His hand found her opening and he inserted his finger, teasing her there roughly, she once again tried to move.

“No!” He growled pushing her back into the position he wanted.

He positioned himself behind her and thrust into her, taking her the way he had always wanted to.

Isabella cried out in pain as he roughly thrust himself inside her, she was not ready for it and it hurt.

“N...No! Diavolo, stop!” She shouted unleashing her Celestial form sending Diavolo crashing into a pillar of his canopy bed.

He let out a loud growl of vexation at her sudden action, then his eyes went wide when she moved onto her knees and he saw blood.

His demon form vanished and a look of utter mortification appeared on his face, “I-Isabella I...”

She reverted from her Celestial form, the blood disappearing as she did, and she quickly closed the gap between them gently grabbing his face, “I am alright.”

“But... I lost control and hurt you...”

She shook her head, “I know it was not intentional. I am not frightened of your demon side, it is who you are. I was not properly prepared, you are of considerable size and I had not prepared myself for that.”

He looked away, blush rising to his cheeks. He knew his size would be an issue as it had been before with others he had been with. He assumed he was the first for Isabella and chastised himself for not being more careful.

“I am ashamed of my actions and would not fault you if you were to leave right now.”

“You would leave me in this state? How very cruel of you Diavolo.” she said leaning over him.

She bit down on his earlobe and her hand gripped around his length stroking it gently.

Diavolo trilled at her touch unable to hold the sound back, “What if I loose control again?” He moaned.

“I am an Angel, I can heal myself of any injury you may cause me.”

She increased the speed of her strokes causing him to shudder, “I do not wish to harm you.”

“Then I shall take control.” She purred as she straddled his hips.

She slowly lowered herself onto his length, allowing her body to adjust to his size. His head tipped back and a low growl erupted from his throat, she began to rock her hips and he let out a long, pleasurable moan. His hands went to her hips as he helped guide her.

He brought his head forward and caught her breast in his mouth, he sucked and gently bit her nipple sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She increased her speed as she moved on his length, both of them edging ever closer to their ecstasy.

Diavolo looked at her, eyes dark, but not completely taken over like before, “Can I take over?”

She nodded and he lay her on the bed, not moving himself from inside her. He kissed her over and over as he thrust faster and faster. Isabella cried out his name again and again as she neared her limit, their moans and cries blended into one.

She cried his name one last time as she came, Diavolo let out a guttural growl as he followed, releasing himself inside her..

Leaning over her, panting and sweating Diavolo looked into Isabella's golden eyes, she gave him a weary but gentle smile as she looked up at him.

“I... I love you.” He admitted.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, “And I love you Diavolo. I will no longer deny my feelings for you.”

Their lips met in a kiss, sealing their love between each other. Diavolo slowly removed himself from her and lay beside her, pulling her into his arms hugging her against his chest. Isabella put her hand on his chest over his heart, it was beating as fast as hers.

She smiled; closing her eyes she drifted into blissful slumber.

Chapter 12 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... they finally had their moment.  
> Writing the NSFW part was a struggle for me as I don't usually write it, but heck, it was fun haha.  
> As I said in an earlier chapter the speed of things are speeding up, so far Isabella has been in the Devildom for around 3-4 months.  
> The days will continue to speed by, but will they be blissful or end in heartbreak?  
> Hmmm... Who knows ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Diavolo share a special moment.  
> Lucifer interrupts, and Diavolo and Barbatos have a disagreement.

Chapter 13

Isabella slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark except for the faint glow from the fireplace at the far end of the room. Her body was weary from an exhaustion she had never experienced before. Being with Diavolo made her feel alive again. After the Great Celestial War, Lilith's death, and the fall of Lucifer and his brothers, her life seemed meaningless. She felt no joy and was just going through the motions having everyone believe she was fine, for millennia she pretended. Diavolo broke thought the ice in her heart and showed her a warmth she lad long thought she was undeserving of. She knew if _He_ found out about their tryst there would be serious consequences, but right now, none of that mattered. Right now it was just her and Diavolo, his slow breathing and warmth kept her calm. Right now, he was the only thing important to her.

“What is on your mind my love?” Diavolo asked sleepily as he adjusted his hold on her, pulling her closer.

Isabella leaned back a bit to look up at him. Despite being hazy with sleep his eyes still shimmered with their lovely golden colour.

“Only you, _Kyrie mou_.”

Diavolo's eyes widened, now completely void of sleepiness, “Did you just...”

She smiled and put a finger to his lips.

He took her hand and lightly kissed her fingers, “ _Kyria mou_ , my Lady. I never expected you to say those words to me, even in another language.”

She chuckled lightly adjusting her position so she was eye level, looking down at him, “ _Kyrie mou_ , my Lord... I never expected I would speak those words to you. I never would have expected in just the few months I've been here that I would fall so deeply in love.”

Isabella lightly pressed her lips to his, a grin appeared on Diavolo's face as she went to pull away. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed her to his moth, kissing her deeply.

He pulled her away resting his forehead on hers, “You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words...” he whispered.

“You make it sound like you've been in love with me for a long time.” She chuckled placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“From the moment I laid my eyes on you.” He said with such candor it made her heart leap.

Isabella was about to respond when she heard her D.D.D begin to ring. She sat up quickly, eyes wide and gasped.

Diavolo looked at her, confusion on his face, “What is it?”

“Lucifer!”

He furrowed his brows, “I am insulted that you would think of another while in bed with me.” He pouted, a hint of teasing in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, slight grin on her face as she pulled the blanket closer to her chest, “Lucifer has a strict curfew for everyone in the House of Lamentation. I am quite sure I've broken that curfew, he is going to lecture me for hours now...”

Diavolo laughed.

“I hardly see the humor Diavolo.”

“Oh, no? Shame,” he laughed again under her annoyed glare, “Ah, there see? He has stopped.”

Isabella began to count down from five, as soon as she reached one her D.D.D rang again.

Another boisterous laugh erupted from Diavolo, “He's nothing if not persistent!”

She sighed, “How very... demonic, of you to take pleasure in my torment _Kyrie mou_.”

He sat up gently cupping her cheek, “I am sure I can find a way to apologize for my impudent behavior.”

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting more, then he slid out of the bed. Isabella quickly turned away in embarrassment as she saw he was still completely nude.

He chuckled at her reaction as he pulled on a robe he had laying close by, then he walked to her clothes that still lay on the floor and pulled her still ringing D.D.D out of her pants pocket. Diavolo then walked to the bed and sat beside her. Isabella had expected him to hand it to her, but to her surprise he answered it.

“Ah Lucifer, how are you this evening? Or is it morning now? Ahh it matters not, how can I help you?”

He grinned widely as Isabella placed her face in her hand and groaned.

There was nothing but silence on the other end, “Lucifer? Oh dear, have I rendered you speechless?”

Lucifer cleared his throat, “Diavolo... Why is it you are answering Isabella's D.D.D?”

“Ah yes, well you see, I was closest to it and I didn't think she would mind if I answered it for her.”

“Is she with you?”

“Of course, how else would I have access to her D.D.D?”

There was silence for a moment, “Is there a reason she is with you at such a late hour?”

Diavolo could detect a hint of indignation in Lucifer's voice and wondered if it was from Isabella being out late, or the fact she was out late with him.

“I was unaware I needed reason to be in her company. Should I perhaps have asked your permission first Lucifer?”

“No, no you do not need my permission... However there is a strict curfew she is to adhere to and notification if she is to be out past said curfew is appreciated.”

Diavolo chuckled, “Apologizes Lucifer. We were unaware of the time as we were otherwise... engaged.”

Isabella gasped in surprise as he ran his hand along her inner thigh above the blanket she was covered in. She covered her mouth quickly and shot him a glare, he grinned at her with a roguish look in his eyes.

“Diavolo?” Lucifer called.

“Yes Lucifer?” He answered, eyes still on Isabella.

“I asked if I could speak with Isabella.”

“Why of course! Isabella my dear, Lucifer wishes to speak with you.”

She hesitantly took the D.D.D and held it to her ear, “Yes Lucifer?”

Diavolo took that moment of distraction to push her down and climb over her, nipping at her bare shoulder. Isabella was surprised but managed to keep her composure to insure Lucifer didn't figure out something was going on.

“I ask you to finish your business with Diavolo quickly and return to the House of Lamentation. Do not trouble him so late in the evening.”

“O-of course,” her voice hitched as Diavolo gently ran a hand across her breast, “I will return as soon as I can.”

Diavolo looked at her and pouted, he slid his hand under the blanket and down her stomach, “You will go no where.” he whispered in her ear.

He then took her D.D.D “Unfortunately Lucifer, Isabella and I have much left to discuss so she will be unable to return tonight.”

“Diavolo I don't think that...”

“She will be fine, I will take excellent care of her.”

He hung up her D.D.D and let it drop to the floor, the sound of it hitting the rug was drowned out by Isabella's cried of passion as he once again claimed her as his.

Lucifer looked at the call ended screen on his D.D.D with furrowed brows. He did not know what, but something was off with Diavolo and Isabella. While he was glad they were working out whatever issue had been plaguing them, he was uneasy with her being alone with him so late.

He shook his head and set his D.D.D on his desk. Isabella was not one to do anything reckless and Diavolo would not allow her to come to any harm so his worries were unnecessary, but something about the exchange kept gnawing at the back of his mind.

He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed, he didn't have time to worry, she was fine. He stood up and left his study... Time to check on his troublesome brothers.

Diavolo had woke before Isabella and was now walking through the hall leaving Isabella to her slumber. He was headed to the kitchen to prepare something for her to eat when she woke.

His body still hummed from their night of passion. He had never allowed himself to fall in love before, his station always prevented it, but with Isabella it was different. Yes his position of authority would make things more complicated, but he knew she was worth it, he would do anything for his Angel.

When he walked into the kitchen he noticed Barbatos, in casual attire not his usual uniform, sitting at the counter drinking tea as he scrolled through his D.D.D

Barbatos noticed Diavolo and went to stand, Diavolo motioned for him to remain seated as he joined him at the counter.

Barbatos poured him a cup of tea, “I was not expecting to see you awake this early my Lord.”

“I can see that.” Diavolo said gesturing to Barbatos' attire.

He shrugged, “It is much more comfortable than my regular attire.”

Diavolo chuckled, “Yes I will agree to that.” He said taking note of his own casual dress, he had planned on only throwing on his robe, but opted into putting on pants as well, a wise choice it would seem as he had not expected Barbatos to be up so early.

“Is there a reason you are in the kitchen this early? I can start your breakfast right now if you wish.”

“No, no, do not trouble yourself. I simply wished to prepare a light dish for Isabella when she wakes.”

A look of reproach flashed on Barbatos' face, one Diavolo did not miss, nor like.

He peered at him over his tea cup, “If there is something you wish to say Barbatos, then say it.”

“I do not wish to offend you my Lord.”

“You are the only one I know that has never once worried about offending me if there is something that needs to be said, do not start now, out with it.”

“About Miss Isabella...”

Diavolo groaned, he knew where this conversation was headed.

“My Lord, you know what I've seen, multiple times, I have advised you against any form of relationship with her, why do you continue to ignore my advise and pursue her? Is the pain worth it?”

“I will do anything for her, go through any pain or hardships for her...”

“But would she do the same for you? My Lord this is madness...”

“Enough Barbatos. I understand your concern, I know what it is you saw but you know how your power works. Everything is simply a possibility, it can be changed.”

“Yes, but it can be change for better, or worse...”

Diavolo set his tea cup on the counter harder than her had intended causing it to crack and Barbatos to stop talking.

There was a heavy silence between the two for quite some time until Barbatos sighed and carefully collected the cup and disposed of it.

“Fruit my Lord.”

“What?”

“For Miss Isabella,” he answered as he began to cut up different fruit and place them decoratively on a plate, “Something light for her when she wakes, fruit form both the Celestial Realm and the Devildom.”

Diavolo looked at Barbatos with empathy as he held out the plate of cut up fruit, “Thank you Barbatos... and I appreciate your concern, and have taken your advice to heart. You have long been a source of wisdom to me and I hope you will continue to be so for many years... but Isabella is worth any pain, or problems that you have seen. I will not give up on her.”

Barbatos put his hand to his chest and bowed, “Of course my Lord. I will serve you for as long as you allow. Who else would put up with such a troublesome Lord.” He said with a grin.

Diavolo grinned back, “Only you.” he admitted clapping his hand on Barbatos' shoulder.

He then turned and left.

Barbatos sat back down at his seat at the counter, frown on his face and sighed, “I wish he would heed my advice, if not about anything else, then about this... I am growing weary...”

He sighed again as he sipped his tea, silently hoping he was wrong about Isabella...

Chapter 13 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to research the translation for Kyrie mou, my Lord, and Kyria mou, my Lady, in Greek. I hope the translation is correct.  
> Isabella has a reason she chose to speak in Greek and it will be revealed in another chapter, perhaps the next.  
> I enjoyed writing the conversation between Diavolo and Barbatos, I don't think he gets enough recognition.  
> Also, the whole time I was writing all I could think about was a nickname for Barbatos I read on a Facebook group...  
> Barbie Toes :D haha I'ma call him that all the time now lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella heads back to the House of Lamentation after spending the night in Diavolo's arms  
> and things take a bad turn...

Chapter 14

Diavolo set the plate down on his desk and leaned against it. He watched Isabella as she slept, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, her appearance was truly that of the Angel she was. He was so glad she had come into his life, he had always longed for love and he knew he had found it with her.

His thoughts then went back to the conversation he had with Barbatos. He crossed his arms and frowned. Barbatos had almost always been right with his predictions, that alone unsettled Diavolo. He did not want him to be right about this, the wanted the love between him and Isabella to last, it had to, he would be lost without her.

Many scenarios ran through his head, everything Barbatos had saw, each timeline he peered into, each disaster it ended in... some much worse than others. No matter how much he made Barbatos search, he was unable to find a timeline where Isabella and Diavolo were not torn apart by the actions of others, or often themselves.

The worst timeline so far was one that would haunt Diavolo forever. Isabella had once again fallen in love with Lucifer. Heartbroken and full of rage, Diavolo attacked Lucifer and killed him, which caused Isabella and the brothers to team up and a civil war broke out between factions, those who supported Diavolo, and those demanding revenge for Lucifer. Things began to spill over into the human realm and millions of human lives were lost, a catastrophe that large caused the Celestial Ream to get involved. It was a deadly bloodbath and countless lives were lost. Diavolo refused to see how it ended, Barbatos had shown him Isabella standing before him holding a dagger covered in blood, the look of pure hatred she gave him chilled him to the bone and he refused to look any further.

He shuddered at the memory and his eyes once again went to Isabella, he let out a surprised gasp when he saw her sitting up watching him, concern evident on her face.

Isabella inhaled deeply, breathing in the comforting scent that surrounded her. Her body was still tingling as it remembered the night she and Diavolo had shared. His arms were no longer around her and she longed for his touch. Reaching out her hand found no purchase, only the coldness of the blankets, he wasn't there and hadn't been for some time it appeared.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with an empty bed, “Diavolo?' she mumbled sleepily.

No response.

She sat up holding the blanket close to her chest, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around the room. Finally she found him leaning against his desk, he had a troubled look on his face and it worried her.

“Diavolo?” she called, again no response.

She furrowed her brows in concern and that's when he looked up and saw her. He started, not expecting her to be awake it seemed, but then his distraught look turned into a tender smile. His eyes shone with warmth.

“Are you alright _Kyrie mou_? You look distraught.” she asked.

He shook his head, “No my love, I am fine.”

She knew he was lying, his face gave it away, “I see... You know I can tell you're lying correct?”

His eyes widened for a moment then he chuckled, “I cannot hide anything from you it seems.”

Diavolo walked over to her and sat on the bed, he took her hand kissing it gently, “It is nothing to be concerned about my love, simply an argument between Barbatos and I. Nothing that has not already been resolved.”

It was Isabella's turn to frown, something was still bothering him she was sure of it, but as stubborn as he was he refused to tell her. She figured he had his reasons so she didn't press any further, instead she looked at him and smiled.

“I was surprised when I woke and you were not in bed.”

Diavolo lightly chuckled, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand, “I went to get you something to eat for when you woke,” he pointed to the plate on his desk, “Fruit, Barbatos suggested it.”

Isabella's face flushed and burned in embarrassment and a tinge of trepidation at the realization that Barbatos knew what happened between her and Diavolo.

Diavolo saw her reaction and immediately knew what she was thinking, he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

She frowned, face still flushed, “You find something amusing?”

“No,” he answered moving closer, putting a hand to her cheek, “I apologize for laughing my love. I understand your embarrassment, but what is it that has you looking so worried?”

“If Barbatos knows about us... How long will it be before... _He_ finds out? Diavolo, you know that cannot happen, if He does I'll...”

Diavolo pressed his lips to hers cutting her off mid sentence.

He pulled away and caressed her cheek, “Do not fret my love Barbatos will not tell anyone, and I will keep quiet as well. Though it pains me to have to hide my love for you I will do so as I know the consequences you would face if your Lord were to find out.”

She placed her hand over the one he had on her cheek, “Thank you... I wish it did not have to be this way but... I cannot fall from His grace...”

Diavolo rested his forehead on hers, “I will not allow that to happen to you my love.. _Kyria mou_.”

Shortly after their conversation Diavolo and Isabella parted ways. Diavolo had a meeting to attend and Isabella needed to get her uniform.

She fixed her ripped clothes with magic and ate the fruit he had left for her before heading out. Isabella knew at this time of day most of the brothers would still be asleep, minus whoever had cooking duty that day. She could easily slip into her room and back out without running into any of them. She wasn't sure who, other than Lucifer, knew she had been out all night, and she would much rather avoid that conversation for as long as possible.

She opted to flying instead of walking back to the House of Lamentation as it would be faster. She was thankful the streets and skies of the Devildom were not crowded at this early hour, her Celestial form shone bright in the dark skies making in near impossible to go unseen, but getting back quickly was more important than being seen to her, being seen by the brothers was a different story.

Isabella had made it back to the house and all the way up the stairs, she had reverted from her Celestial form before entering the house to hopefully blend in better in case a sleepy brother walked by.

Her hand reached for her doorknob...

“Isabella.”

She put her forehead on the door, “So close...” she muttered.

She turned around and faced Lucifer, who as usual, had a frown on his face, “Yes Lucifer?”

“We need to talk.”

“Is that not what we are doing right now?”

He sighed, “You know what I mean. In private would be preferable.”

Isabella rubbed her forehead, “Very well, but only for a moment, I have a meeting before classes today.”

They walked into her room, Lucifer closing the door as Isabella walked to her wardrobe and opened the door searching for her uniform. Normally she would have worn her Celestial clothes, but it was decided for her to improve relations with the other demons she should wear the RAD uniform to show she was indeed on favour of the exchange program.

“Why were you with Diavolo last night?” Lucifer asked bluntly as he leaned, arms crossed, against the bedroom door.

“To talk.” Isabella replied head still in the wardrobe.

“All night?”

She sighed and pulled her head out to look at him, “OK, so I do not have the time to play this game with you Lucifer. I need to shower, get dressed and head to my meeting, so can you just get to your point please?”

“What are your intentions with Diavolo?”

“Intentions? Just who do you think you are speaking to Lucifer?”

“One moment you can't stand him, or any demon, the next moment you and he are the best of friends. Then, for some reason unknown to myself or anyone else, you are running and hiding from him...”

“I never hid.”

“But you did run, multiple times, and now you are spending the night at his castle? This behaviour is unusual for you Isabella...”

“Do not pretend you are an expert on all things me.”

“Do not pretend there is nothing going on. You are treading on thin ice Isabella.”

“ _Lucifer_!” she growled, “I do not care for your implications simply because I spent the night at Diavolo's. We had a disagreement which we both allowed to linger for far too long, last night we mended it, end of story.”

Lucifer sighed rubbing his face, “I do not wish to fight with you Isabella...”

“Then stop with this interrogation. I am not one of your brothers, I am not a human. I am an Angel, a Seraph, one of the strongest. I do not need you to govern my actions, and as I've said I do not need your protection.”

“You have spent your entire existence in the Celestial realm, you do not have the experience...”

“Are you trying to say I am naive?” She interrupted stepping towards him.

He nodded, “Yes, I would say you are.”

“You have been gone from the Celestial realm for a long time Lucifer, things change.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Lucifer then noticed Isabella's whole demeanor changed, while she still radiated light, it had turned almost cold, there was no longer any warmth to it. Had he been of lesser constitution it would have chilled him to the bone. This was new, this was a side to her he never knew existed. Something dark flashed in her eyes and she gave him a sinister smile. Then as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared making it seem like it was just his imagination.

“I am not as naive as you think.” she whispered returning to her wardrobe.

Lucifer was silent, he just stared at her for a moment not completely sure of what he had just witnessed. He didn't believe the events of the Great Celestial War, as difficult as it was, could have caused such a change in her, and what had she kept it hidden? Or maybe she hadn't, maybe that's how she overpowered that demon the night of the ball despite being inebriated.

Isabella pulled her uniform out of the wardrobe and closed it then turned to him, “I... I will explain what you just saw to you later, I have a...”

“Explain it now.” He demanded which caused her to frown, “I-I apologize. I did not mean to sound so demanding. What was that Isabella?”

She sighed and pulled out her D.D.D as she walked to her bed and sat down putting her uniform to the side, “I will cancel my meeting...”

_Isabella- Kyrie mou, I apologize but I will not be able to make my meeting today._

_Could you apologize to them for me and ask Barbatos to schedule_

_another meeting for later?_

_Diavolo- Of course Kyria mou. Is everything alright?_

_It is not like you to miss a meeting._

_Isabella- Everything is fine._

_I will explain when next I see you._

_Diavolo- Let me guess..._

_Lucifer caught you returning home?_

_Isabella- Yes._

_I will explain later._

_Lunch in the garden today?_

_Diavolo- I would love that._

_See you then Kyria mou._

She put away her D.D.D as Lucifer sat on the bed beside her. He remained silent waiting for her to explain.

“You've heard of Rhamnousia correct? Or rather, Nemesis?”

Lucifer nodded, “The Greeks believe her a Goddess. The Goddess of Retribution, known for enacting retribution against any human who succumbs to hubris. What does that have to do with anythi...” He stopped, he had a feeling he knew where she was going with her question, and he did not like it.

Isabella gave him a self-deprecating smile, “My punishment for my involvement with you, after the war I was to become Nemesis. To prove my loyalty to Him I was made to enact retribution to any human who became overly prideful of defiant towards the Gods they believed in.”

“I don't understand, you didn't side with us, you fought for Him. Why would father punish you?”

“Many believed because of my connection with you, Lilith, your brothers, that I was a conspirator, still in contact with you and planning a coup d'etat. In order to prove I was loyal to only Him I had to accept my new role without complaint and do as I was told for as long as I was told to do it. My punishment for loving you was to execute any human that dared to show any of the same arrogance or pride towards Him as you did.”

“Nemesis was ruthless and without mercy, you are telling me it was you? Some of her punishments would put demons to shame and I am supposed to believe it was _you_? Isabella you were always a pacifist, even during the war you only fought when absolutely necessary, how? How is it possible you could do what you say you did?” Lucifer rambled as he stood and began pacing the room.

“I did what I had to do and I accepted my punishment willingly. It was lesser punishment than I deserved honestly... Punishment for being a coward and not following you and your brothers. Punishment for Lilith and the appl...” Isabella snapped her moth shut realizing what she had almost admitted to Lucifer.

He stopped pacing and turned to her, a mix of confusion and fury flashed across his face, “What was that? What about Lilith and the apple? Are... Are you the one that told father it was her that took it?!” He demanded.

The air around him began to grow thick with anger and demonic energy.

“N-No! Lucifer I would never do something like that to her! All I ever wanted was the best for her...”

He stepped closer, “What did you do?” he growled.

Isabella stood up and slowly backed away not taking her eyes off of him. She knew with the state Lucifer was in anything she told him would set him off. That is why she never told him, it's probably why Beelzebub never told him either. Lilith was a loaded topic with all the brothers but with Lucifer it was shrouded in anger, pain, sorrow, and guilt.

“Now is not the time to have this conversation Lucifer, you are too emotional right now...”

“And you are stalling, what did you do?!”

She sighed sadly and looked away, “I... I helped her steal the apple... But Lucifer you have to...”

“YOU WHAT?!?!” He shouted, his voice shook the whole house and the air crackled with his energy.

His demon from sprang forth and an ominous glow surrounded him. His eyes flashed red and Isabella could see nothing but rage in them.

“Do you realize what you did?! What you caused?! Her punishment for that was the catalyst for the war and you're telling me it was because of _you_?!”

The door beside Isabella flew open, “What is going on...!?” Satan barely had one foot inside the room when Lucifer swung his arm sending a wave of energy crashing into him, the force sent him flying into the hall and the door slammed shut.

Isabella put up a shield of light around her hoping she could keep it up long enough to calm Lucifer down. “Lucifer please! You need...!”

“You think your light can save you from me?!” He shot a burst of energy at the shield and it shattered easily, “I told you, your light cannot reach you here!”

“You are not thinking clearly Lucifer! You will regret this if you harm me! Please calm yourself! I do not wish to fight with you but I will do all I can to defend myself if I have to.”

“I trusted you! I loved you dammit!! And you do something like that?! Then you act as if you had nothing to do with it and allow Lilith to receive punishment for it?!” He stalked closer to her, his demonic energy building with each step.

Isabella mustered all the energy she could to create another, stronger shield. She did not want to fight him, not because of this. Lilith would not want them to fight but he was beyond reason now.

All Isabella could do way pray someone would come along and stop him from doing something he would regret...

Chapter 14 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I explained why it is Isabella spoke Greek to Diavolo in this chapter, I did a little research on Nemesis and it fit the story better than other goddesses could have.  
> It took me so long to write this chapter and I rewrote it so many times, but I am happy with this version, I hope everyone enjoys it as well.  
> I seem to make Lucifer seem like a huge jerk a lot, but I swear he will redeem himself in a later chapter! I promise lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella struggles to calm Lucifer down, and the brothers get involved.  
> Diavolo learns about what is going on the the House of Lamentation and intervenes.  
> Isabella's past with Lilith is revealed to all the brothers.

Chapter 15

Leviathan grumbled as he stood up from his gaming chair. He had heard shouting, nothing out of the ordinary for the House of Lamentation, but the loud crash was a different story. It sounded close, too close... And it made him lose his game.

“Stupid normies...” He mumbled as he opened his bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.

The sight before him had his eyes widen in shock, Satan, in his demon form, lay crumpled on the floor, chunks of wall and a broken picture lay scattered around him. One of the brothers getting into a fight was normal, but he was directly across from Isabella's room, and that was unsettling.

Leviathan hurried to Satan's side kneeling down beside him as a sleepy Belphegor walked down the stairs from the attic.

“What's with the racket?” He yawned.

“Come here! Help me get Satan up!” Leviathan called out.

“What happened to him?” He asked helping Leviathan lift Satan to a seated position.

“IDK.”

Satan groaned and his eyes flew open, there was a spark of green in them as he focused on Isabella's door.

“Dammit!” he yelled as he jumped up and charged into the door. He slammed into it trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge, “Don't just stand there!” He yelled at his brothers, “Help me open it!”

Leviathan and Belphegor gave each other a questioning glace, neither knew what was going on.

“Yo! What the heck is goin' on!?” Mammon grumbled as he stomped down the hall, “All yer yellin' an noise interrupted my call with Thiya!”

“Dammit, help me with the door! Lucifer's in there with Isabella and he's completely lost it! We have to help her!”

They all gave Satan a shocked look then charged the door trying to get it open. Try as they might they couldn't get it to open.

“He's got it sealed with some kinda spell. What the hecks goin' on? Why's he goin' all crazy on Izzy?”

Satan punched the door as the others stepped away, “I don't know. I woke up to yelling and when I went to check on her that bastard hit me with a spell and I went flying into the damn wall...”

They all turned to a surprised gasp by the stairs and saw Asmodeus and Beelzebub standing there.

Beelzebub had a concerned look on his face as he approached, “Move, let me try.”

They all moved back out of the way as he lined himself up with the door and charged it with all his strength. He hit the door with a thud, it creaked and cracked, but refused to open. He let out a growl of frustration and went to try again.

Satan turned to Mammon, “Do you have your D.D.D on you?”

“Eh? Yea, why?”

“We need to call Lord Diavolo, get him over here, NOW.”

Mammon nodded and pulled out his D.D.D as he walked further down the hall away from the noise of Beelzebub still trying to break down the door.

“Mammon?” Diavolo said as he answered, “It is unusual for you to call me, what is...”

“Yo Lord Diavolo, ya gotta get over here, right now! Lucifer's goin' nuts!”

Diavolo sighed, “What have you done now Mam...”

“Nah not me! He's gonna hurt Isabella! Ya gotta get here, now! He's got her locked in her room with him!”

There was silence on the line.

“Lord Diavolo? Yo! Are ya there?!”

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering coming from Isabella's room. Mammon ran back down the hall to his brothers who stood staring at the door.

“LUCIFER!!!” someone bellowed, it shook the whole house and the amount of energy they gave off was almost suffocating.

“Lord Diavolo's here...” Asmodeus said, eyes wide.

They all ran to the door trying to get it open and trying to hear what was being said inside. They heard yelling, then felt a burst of Celestial energy followed by a soft, soothing voice singing an all too familiar song.

“Is... Isabella singing? Leviathan asked a large yawn escaping him.

Belphegor's eyes went wide and he pulled away from the door, his twin following suit, both covering their ears, “Don't listen!” He yelled.

It was too late, besides him and Beelzebub, the brothers had fallen asleep...

Isabella struggled to keep the shield from breaking against Lucifer's attacks, he was beyond all reason now, consumed by anger. Sweat beaded her brow as she put forth more energy, she knew what she needed to do, she just needed something to distract Lucifer, if only for a moment.

She could hear someone on the other side of the door trying desperately to get in, the brothers she figured, Satan at least. Isabella hoped he was not injured from Lucifer's attack and that whoever was out there would get the door open quickly, she just needed one moment of distraction.

Lucifer growled as he hit the shield once again, growing increasingly agitated that he hadn't broken it yet, “I will break it before they get in here you know.”

Isabella nodded, “I have no doubt you will, but you shouldn't, Lucifer do not let your pain and anger overwhelm you, just let me explain.” She said calmly.

“I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I just want you to pay for what you did!”

“I have paid for what I did! I lost everything that day!”

Lucifer let out a yell and smashed his fists against the shield, it was an act of frustration and not anger. It was the opening Isabella had been waiting for.

She began chanting a spell but before she could finish there was a huge crash and glass shattered around them. She and Lucifer turned to see her window broken and Diavolo in his demon form seething with anger.

“LUCIFER!!!” He bellowed with such force and anger it threatened to shatter her protective shield.

Lucifer's eyes widened as Diavolo went to charge at him.

“No Diavolo stop!” Isabella shouted.

She widened her shield to encompass Lucifer as well, there was a thud as Diavolo hit the shield and Isabella strained under the pressure.

He turned to her, eyes wide with worry and aggravation, “Why would you...!”

Lucifer turned to her, eyes flashing red, “Yes, why would you trap me in here with you preventing anyone from helping you? Have you accepted the fact that you will not be making it out of here alive?”

“Lucifer I swear, if you...!”

Isabella held up her hand to quiet Diavolo, “No Lucifer. I know you do not really want to harm me, your anger has overtaken you. I just want to show you what happened that day, I want you to understand why I helped Lilith.”

“Do not speak her name!!” He yelled stepping towards her.

“Isabella!” Diavolo wailed as he continuously struck the shield.

Unfazed Isabella took a deep breath and began to sing...

“ _Little baby in the dark house,_

_You have seen the sun rise._

_Why are you crying?_

_Why are you screaming?_

_You have disturbed the house god”_

Lucifer stumbled and shook his head, his eyes began to grow heavy.

“ _Who has disturbed me? Says the house god_

_It is the baby who has disturbed you.”_

Diavolo's eyes fluttered closed, her voice was soothing and lulling him to sleep, he then realized what was happening. His eyes flew open and he muttered a muffling spell to block out her song.

“ _Who has scared me? Says the house god_

_The baby has disturbed you, the baby has scared you._

_Making noises like a drunkard who cannot sit still on his stool._

_He has disturbed your sleep...”_

Lucifer's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Sleep was consuming him and he could no longer stay awake. Despite his struggle, he drifted off to sleep.

“ _Call the baby now, says the house god...”_

Isabella's eyes fell closed and her body slowly slid down the wall her back had been against. Her shield fell and Diavolo rushed to her side holding her against him tightly.

“ _Kyria mou_ what are you doing?” He whispered.

With a crash, the door flew open and splintered onto the floor, Diavolo looked back in surprise and saw Beelzebub and Belphegor stumble into the room. They looked around, eyes wide, at the destruction of her room, then they spotted Lucifer on the floor and Diavolo holding Isabella tightly. Belphegor went to Lucifer's side and Beelzebub hurried over to Diavolo and Isabella.

“What happened? Is she OK?” Beelzebub asked, concern on his face.

Diavolo nodded, “I believe so...”

“She's fine, or, she will be.” Belphegor interrupted.

They turned to him confused.

“He sat down beside Lucifer after checking him over, “The lullaby she sang was infused with a spell. She's sending him into a dream,” he yawned, “I think she's got something to tell him... or rather, show him.”

Diavolo nodded, “That would explain it, you lord over sleep so of course you would understand what is happening. Thank you for explaining Belphegor.”

“Mmm... Not just that... I recognized the song...”

Beelzebub nodded, “Lilith used to sing it to you, to get you to fall asleep when you couldn't”

Belphegor gave a small chuckle, “Hard to imagine me having trouble sleeping,” he yawned as he stretched, “How did you stay awake Lord Diavolo?”

He gazed down at Isabella, “I cast a muffle spell when she was singing, it dissipated when she stopped.”

Belphegor yawned again.

“You OK Belphie?” Beelzebub asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” he lay down beside Lucifer, “I'm just going to sleep here... I'll try to visit the dream she created for him... to make sure the others don't interrupt...” He pointed towards the door.

The others were still asleep in front of it.

“Stay safe.” Diavolo said as Belphegor drifted off to sleep...

Lucifer's eyes slowly opened, he gasped in shock as he took in his surroundings. He was no longer in the Devildom, he now stood in the Celestial realm near one of the sacred springs, only a few of the higher ranking Angels ever went there so it was quiet. His confusion turned to anger when he spotted Isabella near the spring. He charged towards her but stopped sharply when he saw another Angel approach her. His heart pounded so wildly in his chest it hurt, and his eyes widened as tears threatened to spill from them.

Before his eyes was Lilith. She looked just as he remembered, so beautiful, so full of life.

“Wh... what is this?” he whispered.

“It is what I wanted to show you.”Isabella said standing beside him.

His eyes darted from her to the Isabella standing with Lilith beside the spring, “A dream?”

“For you yes, but for me, a memory.”

“What is your goal here Isabella? To torture me with images of my dead sister?!”

She shook her head, “No. My goal is to make you understand... I did it for her.”

Lucifer turned back to the scene before him, his already broken heart shattered a bit more at the sight of Lilith in tears as she pleaded with Isabella...

“ _Please Isabella! Please, he's going to die!” Lilith pleaded, her eyes full of tears, desperation in her voice._

“ _Lilith, he is human, you know we cannot interfere with their lives.”_

“ _Please! You have to...!”_

“ _Why Lilith? Why do you...”_

“ _I love him!!”_

The desperation in her voice stung Lucifer more than anything ever had before. He hadn't realized just how deeply the love Lilith had for her human lover had been. He saw how Isabella hesitated and wanted to deny Lilith, but the look of torment on Lilith's face, and the pleading cries were too much for her and she agreed to help.

Lucifer lowered his head, his pride was in pieces, he cursed as he thought about what he had almost done to Isabella. He knew, had it have been him Lilith had turned to, just like Isabella, he would not have been able to refuse her.

His eyes turned to Isabella as she gently took his hand, tears fell down her cheeks, “Now do you see Lucifer? How could I refuse her? I wanted nothing but to see her happy...”

A single tear fell from his eye, “Isabella... I...”

“Shh...” she whispered, “Now you understand. Now you can sleep peacefully, and dream of Lilith.”

Isabella began singing the lullaby again and Lucifer drifted further into sleep...

The brothers gasped when they opened their eyes and saw they were in the Celestial realm.

“The hell?” Mammon squawked.

“Shh!” Belphegor demanded, “Be quiet, all of you!”

“What's going on?” Satan whispered.

“Isabella put Lucifer to sleep, you guys got caught in it. Be quiet and don't disturb Isabella and Lucifer no matter what you see.”

They all nodded and watched the scene before them play out. There was a collective gasp when Lilith came into view. Belphegor had to look away, it was too painful to look at her.

Listening quietly, tears falling from a few eyes, they soon came to understand why Lucifer had been so furious with Isabella. She had helped Lilith steal the apple, but like Lucifer had realized, they too knew had she have asked them, they would have done the same.

They looked at each other when they saw the single tear fall from Lucifer's eye, it was the first time any of them had seen him show that kind of emotion in a very long time.

As they listened to Isabella's song, once again they too fell into a deeper level of slumber, to dream of Lilith and those happy days they shared, even Satan dreamt of her and what could have been...

Chapter 15 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Isabella sings is one of the oldest known lullaby's from Babylon.  
> Its a bit different than current lullabies but i thought it would fit since they are all centuries old.  
> The lullaby is estimated to be around 5000 years old.  
> Seemed fitting for Isabella to sing a lullaby that had something to do with "god"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella wakes after the ordeal with Lucifer, and things are changed.  
> One demon realizes a secret they keep may do more harm than good...

Chapter 16

Isabella opened her eyes and saw a tuft of red-brown hair, strong arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Diavolo's head was resting comfortably on her chest as he slumbered peacefully.

Isabella had grown accustom to mornings wrapped in his loving embrace. A week had passed since the incident with Lucifer and Diavolo had insisted she stay with him for the time being, no wasn't an option. She was a bit surprised when Lucifer quickly agreed, but it was not completely unexpected, after they had woke he never spoke a word to her and avoided her as best he could. She knew it was because her didn't know how to face her after what he had done, she was OK with that, she would give him as much time as he needed. Everything she had kept hidden for so long was now out in the open, it felt like a weight had lifted and she could finally live again.

Diavolo stirred as Isabella lightly ran her fingers through his hair, he let out a long, content sigh and held her a little tighter. Isabella felt slightly guilty for not allowing him to help her during the incident, he had looked so hurt when she protected Lucifer from him, but she knew what she had to do and Diavolo getting involved would not solve anything. After he had learned what had happened he understood why she did what she did, he didn't like it, but he understood. They were all able to understand, despite now being demons, the brothers understood her actions with Lucifer, and with Lilith. They had all kept their distance in the beginning, minus Beelzebub who had known for quite some time what she had done, but like he had told her, one by one the brothers all came to her her and thanked her for what she did for Lilith. Isabella felt that she had grown closer to them all because of this. It was almost like it had been back in the Celestial Realm, slowly they were returning to the friends they had once been. All that was left was for Lucifer to allow them into his heart as well, something he struggled with.

Diavolo's D.D.D began to chime with his alarm and Isabella chuckled as he let out a long groan of aggravation. He reluctantly released his hold on her and rolled over to shut his alarm off. His hand fell over the side of the bed and he groaned again. Isabella nestled herself into him, her face rested between his shoulder blades and she hugged him tight.

“If you hold me like this _Kyria mou_ I may never get out of bed.”

“Perhaps that was my intention _Kyrie mou_.” She chuckled.

“You temptress.” Diavolo chuckled as he roll over to face her.

He lightly stroked her hair and gave her a small kiss before resting his forehead on her and closing his eyes.

“I would love nothing more than to stay here in bed with you all day my love, but sadly I have a meeting I cannot miss.” he pouted.

“Is there no way I can convince you to at least postpone that meeting?” She asked gently tracing a finger along his ear.

He shuddered at her touch and opened his eyes to see her with a beautiful smile on her face. That smile alone was enough to tempt him to stay in bed and ravage her all day long.

“So tempting...” He mumbled pulling her into a long, deep kiss.

He ran his had down her side, the fabric of her nightdress felt smooth and silky to the touch, he let his hand rest in the dip of her hip then tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. She lightly gasped at the sudden movement but made no effort to move away, she just continued to enjoy his longing kisses. Diavolo ran his hand along her leg pulling it over his hip, Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as the continued to kiss passionately.

Just as Diavolo had lay Isabella on her back and positioned himself above her there was a knock at the door.

“My Lord, breakfast is ready. You have an early meeting today, it would be beneficial for you to get up now.”

Diavolo let out a low annoyed grunt, “Do not make a sound, perhaps we can convince him we have already left...” he whispered in Isabella ear.

There was another knock, “My Lord?”

They remained silent, and heard Barbatos sigh. A moment later Diavolo's D.D.D began to ring with an incoming call.

“For the love of all that is unholy!! Why Barbatos?!” Diavolo lamented causing Isabella to chuckle.

The ringing stopped, “Forgive me my Lord but you cannot be late for this meeting. Had it not been for the fact that Miss Isabella is inside I would have come in and drug you out of bed ages ago.”

Isabella laughed loudly, “Now that I would love to see!”

Diavolo looked down at her, eyes wide and pouted, “He will actually do it! Do not encourage him my dear!”

“Should I?” Barbatos called from the other side of the door.

“There is no need Barbatos! I am up...” he answered sitting up, “ although I do not like it...”

Isabella smiled as she sat up and pet his thigh. Diavolo took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

“I shall leave you to get ready, but do be aware that if you take too long I will be back to escort you out of your chambers.” Barbatos said, Isabella could detect a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

After they heard him walk away Diavolo reluctantly slid out of bed and went to his wardrobe to retrieve his clothes for the day. Isabella slipped out of bed as well walking over to the wardrobe beside his where some of her clothes had been placed.

“This must be an important meeting,” she said as she searched for her clothes, “The whole week I have been her this is the first time Barbatos has insisted you be on time.”

Diavolo sighed as he put on his shirt and began to button it, “Yes. I am meeting with nobles from a family who is less than supportive of my decision to try and unite the realms. They prefer my fathers ways.” He said with a grimace.

She pulled her head out of the wardrobe to look at him, he was no adjusting his tie, “There are still those that are against the exchange program here?”

He glanced at her a moment then looked back to the mirror in front of him, “We are demons my dear, some of use are not as accepting to change as others.” He shrugged.

Isabella frowned, it could be dangerous for all realms if a demon, or demons, decided to try and interfere with the exchange program and everything Diavolo had worked so hard to change.

Diavolo noticed the concerned look on her face and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, she looked into his eyes and he smiled, she then began to fix his still undone tie.

“There is nothing to worry about my love. Yes there are those that still wish my father in power but there are many more that support me, the seven brothers for example. Also, my father has no interest in the outside world, he has been absent for well over a thousand years. If he had issue with my handling of the Devildoms affairs he would have made them known by now I am sure.”

Isabella lay her hand on his chest over his now tied tie, “I have complete faith that you will achieve your goal in uniting realms,” she chuckled, “If you can change my mind, you can change anyone's.”

He laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead then walked back to his wardrobe to finish getting dressed, “You were so against this in the beginning weren't you? So defiant.”

“I can still be rather defiant on certain things.” She mused as she began to get changed.

Diavolo gazed at her through the mirror before him, she was back to, facing the door of her wardrobe where her RAD uniform now hung. He watched as she slipped on her skirt, one that showed more of her skin than he liked, but it was a standard length for all female uniforms. He swallowed hard as he watched her lower the straps of her nightdress over her shoulders and it fell to the floor leaving her bare from the waist up. The sight of her pure, pale skin bared to him in such an open and trusting way had his heart pounding and his desire for her growing.

Diavolo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his instincts wanted him to forget the meeting and just spend the day with her in his bed, loving her until her voice was hoarse from calling his name.

“I cannot miss this meeting, it is an important meeting...” He mumbled to himself.

He let out a soft trilling sound when he felt Isabella lightly touch his hand, his eyes opened and he was met with her beautiful smile.

“Is everything alright _Kyrie mou_? You became rather quiet all of a sudden.”

Diavolo reached out and caressed her cheek, “Simply rendered speechless by your beauty my love.”

Her cheeks slightly reddened and she turned away to grab her jacket, “Such a charmer.”

He chuckled and grabbed his jacket as well. They both finished getting ready then headed to breakfast together.

After breakfast Diavolo and Isabella parted ways, him off to his meeting, and her off to RAD.

As Isabella climbed the stairs to the student council office she could hear arguing, it was escalating quickly as the shouting grew more intense. She could sense the demonic energy coming off them as they argued and knew it was only a matter of time before they exchanged blows. She would have just left them to fight, demon problems were not her concern, but because she was a council member it was her responsibility to try and resolve any issues between students.

She came to a stop at the top of the stairs and turned to the arguing pair. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word she was hit with a wave of energy. Caught off guard she was sent tumbling backwards down the stairs. Isabella went to unleash her wings but stopped when she felt herself being grabbed and held in someones strong arms. Looking up she saw Lucifer, in his demon form, hovering just slightly above the stairs, he was glaring at the demons who had been arguing and the energy he gave off felt the same as it had a week ago.

“You both better have a damn good reason for behaving in such a way on school grounds!” He growled.

The two demons trembled and apologized profusely as they prostrated themselves on the ground.

“I will decide your punishment later. Now, all of you, _OFF TO CLASS_!!”

The halls cleared out immediately, no one wishing to be on the receiving end of Lucifer's wrath. He walked up the remaining stairs and set Isabella down making sure she had her balance before releasing her.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he reverted out of his demon form.

She nodded, “Yes. Thank you for catching me.”

He said nothing, simply motioning for her to go ahead to the council room.

Isabella started walking and he fell instep with her, they walked in silence the whole way. Lucifer opened the door and they went inside, Isabella went to check her paperwork to see what tasks she had for the day as Lucifer shut the door and did the same.

The only thing she had to do for the day was a meeting in the afternoon, she frowned slightly at the name. Miranda, her fellow Angel, whom she had not spoken more than a simple greeting to since the night of the ball.

Lucifer looked up from his papers and noticed her frown, “Is something wrong?”

She was surprised he had spoke for a moment, “No, nothing is wrong.”

“So you frown for fun then?” He teased.

Isabella grinned, “You make it seem so enjoyable I thought I should give it a try.”

His shoulders shook in amusement and he smiled, it didn't last long. He went silent and a frown formed back on his face. He looked to Isabella, regret evident on his face.

“Isabella... I apologize for my actions that night... I almost harmed you and that is unforgivable. I am ashamed of my behaviour.”

Isabella walked over and sat beside him close enough their knees touched, she cupped his hand in both of hers and lay them on her lap leaning closer to peer into his eyes.

“You have nothing to be forgiven for Lucifer. Anyone would have responded in such a way after learning what you had.”

“My brothers did not, Beel did not and he had known longer than the rest of us.”

“You are not Beelzebub, nor are you one of your brothers, you are you and everyone handles these things differently.”

“I've disappointed Diavolo and almost ruined his exchange program... again...”

She chuckled, “Yes, you must stop doing that. I have heard stories both from your brothers and from Luke.”

“Ah yes, the chihuahua... always yapping...”

Isabella looked to him confused, “Chihuahua?”

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head, “No, forget that. What exactly have my brothers told you?”

“Oh come now Lucifer, I couldn't break their confidence in me by telling you all our secrets now could I?”

“So you're admitting you have secrets?”

“We all do I am sure.”

“Some more than others it seems.” He grinned.

“At least my biggest secret is out in the open now, I feel as if I can breathe again.”

He looked at her quietly, there was something about her that did feel different, it seemed that a burden placed upon her had dissipated and she shone more brightly than ever. She looked happy, like so many years ago. Without thinking he reached out with his free hand and caressed her cheek, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Thank you for what you did for Lilith. And for my brothers, for showing them what happened... and... And thank you for forgiving me even when I've made it so difficult for you...”

Isabella smiled, “There he is, I knew he was in there somewhere.”

“What? Who?”

She placed her hand on his cheek, he thumb resting just below his eye, “The Lucifer I knew all those years ago. I feared he lost forever, but there he is, in the depths of your eyes. It may be hard to see, but he is there.”

“I thought all you saw when you looked into my eyes was despair.”

She remembered those words, she had said it to him the night of the ball. Then it had been true and remained true until now. He to looked like a weight had lifted and his otherwise dark eyes shone a touch brighter.

“Perhaps a weight you had been carrying has lifted as well...”

“Ahem... I do hope we are not interrupting.” A voice called out, it held a hint of bitterness in the tone.

Lucifer and Isabella moved away from each other so they were no longer touching and turned to see Diavolo and Barbatos by the doorway.

Diavolo was trying to hide the anger that was building inside him but his face showed his annoyance clearly.

“Of course not Diavolo, how was your meeting?” Isabella asked cheerfully hoping to quell whatever worries he had running through his mind.

She realized just how intimate what he had walked in on would look to those that did not hear their conversation and didn't want there to be a misunderstanding.

“Tedious my dear. Not nearly as interesting as it seems your morning has been it seems.” He replied flatly as he walked to his seat and sat down.

“There was an incident this morning involving two students, Isabella was caught in the cross fire and was knocked down the stairs...” Lucifer recounted.

“What?!” Diavolo turned his worried gaze to Isabella.

“I am fine I assure you. Lucifer was there to catch me before I fell.”

She could see a mix of emotions overwhelm him, but he finally relaxed and looked to Lucifer.

“Fighting is strictly forbidden within the hall of RAD. I expect you to punish them accordingly.”

Lucifer nodded, “Of course, I will take care of that now.” He stood and walked to the door, “Oh, Isabella, the repairs to your room will be complete by tonight. You can return to the House of Lamentation tomorrow.” He said with a grin then left.

Isabella turned to Diavolo, he was clearly upset by what Lucifer just said and about what he had walked in on. A misunderstanding of this magnitude could cause serious problems.

“Diavolo...” Her eyes darted to Barbatos who looked un-phased by the whole interaction.

Diavolo looked to her, he felt the anger inside him ebb and wane. He knew he was not angry with her, he was angry with Lucifer for having his hands on her. Clearly they were having an emotional moment, about Lilith he assumed, even so that meant they were growing closer, and since they had history together Lucifer might try and win her heart again and Diavolo would be unable to intervene because of his promise not to reveal the relationship between he and Isabella.

Isabella had made her way over to him and gently place a hand on his shoulder, she smiled as he looked at her.

“We made peace, that is all. There is nothing to worry about _Kyrie mou_ I promise you.”

He knew she was right, he knew he could trust her and the love she had for him, but still it bothered him, more than he should allow.

He nodded and took her hand placing a kiss on it, “I trust you my love. Do not worry. Now I believe you will be late for your class if you do not leave now.”

She smiled and caressed his cheek before heading off to her class.

“Jealousy is not a good look on you my Lord.” Barbatos said as it was now just he and Diavolo in the room.

Diavolo glared at him, “Instead of making snarky remarks Barbatos, perhaps you should make yourself useful and see to it that Isabella's belongings are packed for her return to the House of Lamentation tomorrow.”

Barbatos ignored the displeasure in Diavolo's words and simply bowed, “As you wish my Lord.”

Diavolo watched as Barbatos exited the room and let out a groan of aggravation once he was alone. Barbatos was right, jealousy was not a good look for a future King. He did not like the way he had gotten jealous when he saw Isabella with Lucifer, and before finding out what was going on. He didn't like the Demon he was becoming...

Perhaps keeping his relationship with Isabella secret would be harder than her expected...

Chapter 16 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the fluff! Lol ok so I'm not sorry, I love fluff.  
> I struggled with many different ways to go about this chapter and finally managed to finish.  
> I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is conspiring against Isabella, but who? And why?

Chapter 17

Despite the way her morning had started Isabella's classes went by rather smoothly, other than the antics caused by Mammon and Asmodeus the rest of the morning was uneventful. She had hoped Diavolo's morning was going smoothly as well, she didn't like how they had left things. She knew he had still been upset but also knew saying anything to him at that time wouldn't have been beneficial. She would prove to him later that evening he was the only one in her heart.

Walking through the halls she noticed the lesser demons were giving her a wider berth that usual, word must have spread about the incident that morning and no one wanted to be on Lucifer's hit list for bothering 'the Angel.'

Isabella sighed to herself hoping this incident wouldn't ruin all the effort she put into placating the fears they all had of her, she didn't want to go back to square one.

She walked into the cafeteria and saw a large crowd at the counter, and heard cries of protest. Bright orange hair stood out among the crowd and she knew she was too late, Beelzebub had made it before her, and many others it seemed, so now the food would be gone in an instant.

“Oi! Isabella!” She heard someone call from a corner of the room.

She knew the voice well, the greeting gave it away immediately. She turned and saw Satan waving her over. She abandoned the idea of getting food and headed over to join them. Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Belphegor were there as well, they all greeted her as she sat down beside Satan.

“I see I was too late for a meal today. Is it just me or is he getting here earlier each day?” She asked.

“You're not wrong. He left class early today... and yesterday.” Belphegor yawned.

“He heard there's to be human realm cheeseburgers served sometime this week, and since he's not sure when he's decided to be early all week so he doesn't miss out.” Satan explained.

Isabella chuckled, Beelzebub certainly did have a fondness for cheeseburgers.

Asmodeus turned to her, “I didn't get to ask you in class, is it true Lucifer caught you as you fell this morning?”

She nodded, “Yes, had it not been for him I may have gotten injured.”

“Oooh, how heroic~ Did it make your heart quiver with excitement and longing?~” He hummed with excitement.

She raised an eyebrow and looked to Satan who rolled his eyes in clear disgust at the idea.

“Ugh... Asmo that's gross, cut it out.” Belphegor groaned with his head resting on the table.

“Hey losers! Behold! The Great Mammon has arrived and I come bearing gifts!” Mammon called as he approached the table, a tray in each hand piled full of food.

“Who are you calling a loser?! Idiot...” Asmodeus grumbled.

Mammon ignored him and set the trays of food on the table and sat in the seat across from Isabella.

“Where did you get all this food?” Satan asked skeptically.

“Eh? It don't matter, I got my ways! Now, if ya'll want some I might sell it to ya for five hundre... No! A thousand Grimm!”

“I thought you said you came bearing gifts?” Leviathan retorted peering over his D.D.D.

“Wha? Yea, me. I'm the gift.” Mammon beamed proudly.

Everyone at the table groaned causing Mammon's face to turn red.

“H-hey! What's that for?!”

Isabella chuckled and grabbed something off a tray that almost resembled an apple, the irony of her choice was not lost on her, “Thank you Mammon, I do not have that much Grimm, but perhaps you could allow me to have it for free? Just this once?”

“Huh?” he looked to her and saw her smiling brightly at him, she was too damn bright, “Uh.. y-yea... Yeah just this once!” He stammered.

“Well in that case...” Belphegor mumbled as he too took something from a tray.

The remaining brothers did so as well.

“Wha... h-hey! I didn't say the rest of ya could...!”

“Oh good, I see you got the food I sent over with Mammon for everyone.” Beelzebub interrupted as he walked over and stood behind Mammon, he had trays in both hands piled high with even more food than the ones Mammon had brought.

“Wait, you sent these?” Asmodeus asked.

“Mmhmm, saw none of you got food. Felt bad so I sent Mammon to give you some.”

The brothers turned their glares to Mammon and he flinched uncomfortably.

Slowly he stood up, “I... uh... gotta go!” He stammered then ran off.

“StupidMammon...” Leviathan mumbled.

Beelzebub had a look of confusion on his face but shrugged and sat down in Mammon's seat. Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, which caused the others to laugh too. They spent the rest of their lunch break laughing and chatting together.

After lunch she had her Demonic History class, it was very informative. They learned about different prominent families in the Devildom and their stance on the RAD exchange program. Like Diavolo had said that morning, there were still some that didn't approve but the majority was on his side. It made Isabella feel a bit better.

After her class was her meeting with Miranda. At this point she was certain Miranda knew the truth about what happened at the ball so the meeting was just a formality. Most other students had opted out of the meeting, by now everyone knew and understood what had happened, and they just stopped caring about it.

As Isabella reached the counsel room she heard someone call out to her.

“Hey~ Hey Isabella waaaaait!” It was Asmodeus.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, “What is it Asmodeus? I have a meeting to attend.”

“Oh darling I know that. I'm here to be your protector~”

She said nothing, just stared at him.

“HmmHmm~ have you been rendered speechless by my beauty?” He asked as he seductively ran a finger down her arm.

She swatted his hand away, “No Asmodeus, I am simply confused as to why you believe I still need protection. Afterall I did protect myself against Lucifer, other than Diavolo, who here would be able to match his strength?”

“Uh...”

“I am safe on my own.”

Asmodeus sighed dramatically, “I know you're powerful sweetheart, but Lucifer's orders. I have to stay.”

“Very well,” she sighed, “But I will be talking to Lucifer about this.”

Asmodeus shrugged, “Sure, sure.”

Isabella began to open the door when he stopped her.

“Oh hey, wait.”

“What is it now Asmodeus?”

“Hmm~ I'm just curious about your stay at Lord Diavolo's. What's it like? I've stayed there myself awhile back, but I'm sure you have much more interesting, and hopefully sexy stories to tell.”

“What exactly are you insinuating here Asmodeus? What is it you think I have been doing?”

“Oh come now Isabella. Surely there's something you can tell me, I am the Avatar of Lust. I can sense it you know. You're very good at hiding it but I can still faintly sense it.”

“Perhaps your senses are dull, I assure you Asmodeus, there is no lusting going on.”

“You can deny it all you want darling, but I know what I sense and I'm never wrong.”

She sighed, “Enough with this nonsense. I do not have time to stand here and talk foolishness with you. Now go sit down and stop bothering me.”

“Oooh, so fierce~”

Isabella stepped towards Asmodeus and he giggled and ran off into the room nextdoor.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed, then opened the door and walked inside. To her surprise Miranda was already there. She gave Isabella a questioning look and Isabella wondered just how much she had overheard.

“Miranda, you are early.”

“I'm glad I was. I heard some interesting things while waiting for you.”

Isabella sat at the table across from her, “If you overheard my conversation with Asmodeus then I should tell you that he does tend to over exaggerate things.”

“So you haven't been staying the the Demon Lords Castle?”

She nodded, “I have. That part was true.”

“I'm confused, you loathe demons, why are you staying with their future King?”

Isabella sighed and sat back in her chair, she had a lot to explain to Miranda, so much had happened since the night of the ball, so much she couldn't tell...

“I have changed my opinion on demons, Diavolo has become a friend, as well as Lucifer and his brothers. We are all on friendly terms.”

“What did you mean when you said you protected yourself from Lucifer? If you're friends why would you need to protect yourself?”

Isabella showed no reaction, but she was annoyed by Miranda's questioning, she had always admired her inquisitive nature, but right now it was becoming irksome.

She sighed, “There was an incident involving Lucifer and I a week ago. He became angered with me and I had to protect myself.”

“Why was he angry with you?”

She had no intention on telling the truth. Though it had been many years ago, and Lucifer and his brothers have forgiven her, _He_ , was not so forgiving.

“That is between Lucifer and I. It had no bearing on the exchange program or RAD.”

Miranda was quiet, she sat back in her chair as she thought over what she had learned. Isabella knew there were going to be more questions, ones she would more than likely have to answer with a lie.

“Will you be going back to live with Lucifer and his brothers?”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“Is it safe for you to return?”

Isabella laughed despite herself causing Miranda to frown, “I apologize Miranda. Yes. I am certain I will be safe. You know of my past, of my power. I am able to defend myself if needed, but it will not be. As I said the brothers and I are friends again.”

“Just friends?”

It was Isabella's turn to frown, “Are you suggesting that I am committing a sin with one of the brothers?”

“Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if you were. They are all very attractive and you have history. I would not blame you if you were to...”

“Miranda!” Isabella interrupted, “Enough of this talk. Now, unless you have questions about the night of the ball I believe this meeting is over.” She stood up preparing to leave.

“Wait!” Miranda called, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things.”

“No, you should not have.”

Miranda walked over to Isabella, “I apologize, I actually came here today with the hopes of mending our relationship. I want us to be friends. We've been here almost six months already and we've barely spoken, and I know it's mostly because of me, but we are the only Celestial beings in a realm full of demons, we should stick together.”

Isabella stared at her a moment. Something was off about her little speech, why would she care now all of a sudden? They had not been friends before, simply acquaintances. Maybe she was just overthinking things, perhaps Miranda did truly want to mend things and become friends... stranger things had happened.

She sighed, “Very well Miranda. We shall start anew. Forget our past arguments and move forward, how does that sound?”

Miranda smiled brightly, “Thank you! Can I message you later so we can meet up and study a bit? Demonic History is a bit of a struggle for me.”

“Of course.”

Miranda thanked her again then excused herself so she could go to class. Isabella sighed as she shut the door and leaned against it. That was an interesting meeting. She wondered what Miranda's true intentions were, she would find out eventually if she had hidden reasons for wanting to be friends. Secrets always had a way of coming out.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard Asmodeus open the secret door between rooms.

He casually sauntered over to her with a grin on his face, “She noticed it too~ You can't tell me there's not something you're hiding.” He purred as he leaned close to her.

“We all have our secrets Asmodeus. Mine are none of you concern.” She answered as she pushed him aside and left the room.

Asmodeus hummed happily as he followed close behind.

Miranda stood hidden at the far end of the hall. She watched as Isabella and Asmodeus left the room and headed away. She had known Asmodeus was listening in the whole time but decided to remain silent about it. When she was sure they were gone she pulled out her D.D.D and made a call.

“Yes I just had my meeting with her...”

…

“Yes she was on guard...”

…

“I know, I know. It's my fault, I'll fix it...”

…

“I told her I wanted to be friends...”

…

“Yes she was reluctant but she agreed...”

…

“What?”

…

“I am aware what is at stake...”

…

“Don't worry I'll find out.”

“Whatever secret shes hiding, she can't keep secret forever...”

Chapter 17 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialog lol  
> I wonder what Miranda is up to... sneaky Angel
> 
> Next chapter is a planned NSFW just a heads up


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else has it out for Isabella, but who, and why?  
> And Isabella and Diavolo share an intimate night.
> 
> ***WARNING! NSFW ahead!*** I will mark where it will begin just as I did last time.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post, life happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18

Diavolo had been in a foul mood all day. He had always been taught that no matter how he felt, he was royalty and he needed to always show himself with a calm, cool head. He often wondered why he chose to follow that rule out of the many others his father drilled into him, since his father rarely followed his own rules. He had no intentions on becoming the kind of ruler his father had been, he had too many emotions to be that cold. Emotions that he did his best to hide, though those closest to him could probably sense something was off, lucky for him, today at least, those people were few.

The image of Isabella and Lucifer together wouldn't leave his mind. He knew it was nothing, he trusted Isabella, but with everything he had saw in each time-line he had been shown, it made him worry that they would be torn apart by some unseen force. He could just announce their relationship to everyone, as he wanted, but he knew Isabella would be upset and more than likely leave him. He also knew announcing their relationship would most certainly result in her fall from grace. He knew the fall for Lucifer and his brothers had been painful, and they were prepared for it. If Isabella fell it would devastate her, that was the only reason he remained silent.

He was brought out of his brooding when one of the nobles he was entertaining asked a question. Though he had only been partially paying attention he didn't miss a beat and answered the question perfectly bringing a smile to the older demons face. A little more schmoozing, a little more smiling, a little more acting and Diavolo could leave, but not before the older demon once again brought up marriage. He once again reminded Diavolo of his daughter and how perfect a pair they would be. They were all so quick and willing to offer up their daughters to him, with or without their consent, it made his skin crawl. Just because is was the norm for demons didn't mean he had to agree with it.

Smile plastered on, cheer in his voice, Diavolo praised him for having such a fine daughter before he so very politely declined the offer stating that he was so busy with work he would be a neglectful partner and she deserved better. The old fool once again wouldn't take no for an answer and promised Diavolo the offer still stood if some day he should be so inclined as to accept. Diavolo smiled , said his good-byes, and left the house a quickly as social propriety would allow him.

Barbatos stood holding the carriage door open for him bowing as he approached.

“Take me home.” Diavolo mumbled to the driver as he climbed inside.

The driver looked to Barbatos confused.

“My Lord, you are required to meet with...”

“Let Lucifer handle it. Take. Me. Home.”

Barbatos sighed than nodded to the driver and climbed in the carriage across from Diavolo.

He shut the door and the demon driver spurred the Night Mares on to the Demon Lords Castle.

Isabella instantly regretted agreeing to help Miranda with her Demonic History studies, not because of Miranda, but because of those who joined. The humans, Sarah and Ryan, along with Mammon and Asmodeus.

She was quick to remind the latter that the were demons, learning Demonic History, from an Angel.

They weren't born demons Asmodeus was quick to remind her, even so they had been demons for so long they should have a clear knowledge of the history. None the less Isabella helped them study as well, although it turned out Asmodeus just wanted to hit on the humans and Miranda. She was quick to warn them not to look directly into his eyes lest they want to end up in his bed. Mammon, surprisingly, listened intently while Isabella spoke about the history behind Diavolo's father and the building of the Demon Lords Castle. It wasn't long before she realized he was just fishing for leads on treasure he could pilfer and sell. Once he found out there were no leads, and Asmodeus realized he wouldn't be able to charm Ryan, Sarah, or Miranda, they both left saying they forgotten to do something. Though Isabella really did like them, she was glad to see them leave. Trying to study while dealing with their shenanigans was almost impossible.

After they left the studying went by smoothly. Despite saying she was having trouble with it Miranda understood the majority of the subject, as did the humans. Isabella wondered if it was just an excuse so they could spend time with her, if that was the case Miranda could have just said so. Whatever the reason they finished their studies in no time and remained together just to chat about their experiences in the Devildom so far. Ryan, Sarah, and Miranda had had a relatively quiet experience so far. No trouble with demons, classes were going well, and they were all getting along. Much more tame than Isabella's own experiences. She told them about days out with Mammon and Asmodeus, and about how she had learned about Anime and gaming from Leviathan, something she had had no prior knowledge on. She told them about how she would reminisce on the old days with Beelzebub and Belphegor, leaving out the part where she had learned Lilith had been reborn fearing Miranda may tell someone. She also told them about her time spent with Satan chatting about books and studying, he was a truly knowledgeable demon and should they need help he would be the one to go to. Finally she told them about how occasionally she would sing with Lucifer or play chess. It had started randomly one night then became a weekly thing, it was something she had actually enjoyed. She avoided talking about Diavolo, a point Miranda did no miss. She pressed for details noting that Isabella was staying with him currently so she must have something to share. Isabella simply said they didn't spend much time together outside of meal time since Diavolo was always busy with work. Miranda mentioned how she would often see them together at RAD, hinting that they spent more time together than Isabella was saying. Isabella ended up telling them about different times she and Diavolo had had tea, or shared a late lunch together, she never mentioned anything that would suggest there was more going on.

Finally, having their curiosity tamed they all parted ways and headed to their respective homes. Miranda had offered to walk with Isabella but she declined, Diavolo was not fond of unexpected guests.

Isabella sighed as she walked home, funny, she thought, Diavolo's castle felt more like home than any place she had stayed before, even the Celestial Realm, which hadn't felt like home in a very long time.

As she approached the castle she could feel the air was thick with energy, it gave off a distressing vibe, someone was unhappy, and Isabella was sure it was Diavolo. It would seem he was still troubled by the scene he walked in on earlier. She knew it would cause misunderstanding's to those who may have seen it, but Diavolo knew how she felt about him, she couldn't understand why it bothered him so much.

She opened the door and walked inside. The air was thicker, almost suffocating. She walked to the dining room hoping to find Diavolo sitting there for his evening meal but when she entered she saw only Barbatos, who was setting out dinner, one spot only, for her.

Barbatos spotted her and bowed slightly, “Welcome back Miss Isabella. Dinner will be served in a moment, please, have a seat.

He looked so calm, like he couldn't feel the amount of energy in the air, perhaps he had grown used to it having been Diavolo's butler for so long.

“Barbatos, is everything alright? Where is Diavolo?”

He gave her a sideways glance, it almost looked like irritation, or annoyance flashed across his face, “He is brooding. It is best if you leave him alone for now and try to enjoy your meal.” He put down the last dish, “Dinner is served.”

Isabella remained standing in her spot wanting to ask more but Barbatos simply moved past her and exited the room. She sighed and sat down to eat her meal not wanting the hard work he had put into it to go to waste.

She ate alone, the whole while wondering how she should approach Diavolo and what she should say. She wasn't frightened, just concerned that she hadn't shown him how much she loved him, maybe if she had he wouldn't be in a bad mood right now.

Isabella was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her. Barbatos had returned and began cleaning up excess dishes. She noticed his jacket was gone and his tie was loose. Unusual for him not to be impeccably dressed, she had only seen him without his uniform once, when she had interrupted his morning tea.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Is something the matter?”

“Oh... No, I am sorry. I was just... lost in thought.”

He nodded and continued to clean in silence.

Isabella had so many questions, so many thoughts were running through her head she didn't know where to start.

“Barbatos...” she said hesitantly turning to him.

“Hmm?” he replied continuing his work.

“Is... Is he upset because of this morning?”

He sighed and leaned against the table, crossing his arms, “My Lord is under a lot of stress, from nobles wishing to see things go back to the way they once were, from his many duties at RAD, from ruling a Kingdom with no other guidance than that of his tyrant father, whom he refuses to be like, a decision not favoured by many but one I commend. On top of all that, he now has to make sure he keeps his feelings for you hidden from the public eye as well as your relationship. He struggles with your past history with Lucifer and fears that he may lose you to him. I do not know if you know of my power, but I am able to peer into many time-lines and see glimpses of possible futures, I have seen a number of outcomes for you and my Lord and I have shown him them all. He fears he will lose you...”

“I would not leave him...”

“Are you certain of that? I have seen it, multiple times. You say you will not leave him? Then why keep your relationship a secret? So you will not fall from your Lords grace? If you plan on staying here then why does it matter? You cannot have the best of both worlds Isabella. Someone will have to suffer for this relationship, and given the decision, my Lord will do whatever it takes to make sure it is not you who suffer. You cause him nothing but pain.” He walked up to her and grabbed her chin, leaning close, “ _I despise you for putting my Lord through so much pain_.”

Isabella's eyes went wide and she slapped his hand away.

“Tsk... I've said too much.” Barbatos mumbled stepping away from her. He grabbed his pocket watch out of his pants pocket, “My Lord will be furious... Time to make things right.”

He then began to turn his watches time backwards...

Isabella was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a noise behind her. Barbatos had returned and began cleaning up excess dishes...

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Is something the matter?”

“Oh... No, I am sorry. I was just... lost in thought.”

He nodded and continued to clean in silence.

“Barbatos?”

“Hmm?”

“Is... Is he upset because of this morning?”

“I am sure it has something to do with it, but my Lord is under a lot of stress. Do not fret Miss Isabella, I am sure he will be fine.”

Isabella thought for a moment, despite being told he would be fine, she wanted to make sure for herself, “Thank you for the meal Barbatos,” she said standing, “I think I am going to speak with him. It is better than letting him wallow like this.”

Barbatos nodded, “Very well.”

She smiled and left the room.

Barbatos sighed and finished cleaning the dishes from the table.

“I hope my Lord doesn't notice...” He mumbled as he pushed the dish cart towards the kitchen.

As Isabella approached Diavolo's room she could feel the air become almost stifling, and it hummed with an anxious energy. Despite the uneasy feeling it gave her, she opened the door and went inside. As soon as she closed the door the hum stopped and the air cleared. She couldn't hear anything, or see much for that matter. The room was almost dark except for the few burning embers in the fireplace. Isabella emitted enough light to see in front of her, but for Angels it was difficult for them to see in the dark. She listened for Diavolo's breathing but was unable to hear him, she knew he was there somewhere, she could sense it.

She walked over to the fireplace and was about to relight it when Diavolo came up behind her and grabbed her tight, wrapping his arms around her chest, pulling her tightly to his. She noticed by the colouration of his skin, and the markings on his forearms that he was in his demon form. She tried to turn and face him but he held her tighter and growled out his clear displeasure at her action. He put his face in her hair and breathed in her scent deeply. When he exhaled Isabella could fell him physically relax.

“I've wanted to hold you all day...” He sighed.

Isabella put her hands on his arms, “All you had to do was find me _Kyrie mou_.”

He trilled at her touch, then let out a low growl, “I would not have been able to keep my hands off you.” He ran his tongue down her neck, “I want to claim you... Mark you as mine, to show Lucifer who you truly belong to.”

She flinched when he bit hard into her neck, when he pulled away there was a faint light and the bit mark disappeared, he growled in aggravation.

“Diavolo my love, you do not need a mark to prove we love each other. I will tell you as much whenever you need.”

“It is not enough! I want Lucifer to know... No, I _need_ him to know that you are mine and he is to keep his hands off of you!”

He bit her again, this time hard enough to draw blood. Once again when he pulled away a faint light was emitted and the mark was gone.

He grabbed her and spun her around to face him, when she looked into his eyes they were black, their golden colour lost.

“Are you doing that on purpose?!” He growled.

“No _Kyrie mou_ ,” she said calmly, “It is an automatic response to minor injuries.”

He huffed in annoyance and stepped away from her into the darkness of his room.

Isabella followed after him, when she reached him he was standing back to, his wings twitched and he ran his hands through his hair. She gently placed a hand on his back, then the other, softly running them across his shoulder blades and then along the base of the top set of his wings. He shuddered, and let out a low trilling sound as she continued to gently caress his wings. She then wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could and lay her forehead on his back.

The were both silent, not moving from each other. Isabella did her best to emit a calming energy, to let him know she was there, and she loved him. It seemed to work, after a little while Diavolo reverted from his demon form and let out a long sigh. He took her hands and wrapped them around his waist tighter.

“He expects you to return to the House of Lamentation tomorrow... and there is no justifiable way I can make you stay without raising questions...”

Isabella began to place light kisses on his back, “It does not matter where I am, where I live, my heart will always be right here, with you.” she answered in between kisses.

Diavolo released her and turned to face her, she smiled lovingly up at him. She truly did love him, it was only the demon in him trying to tell him otherwise. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

\--------------------NSFW--------------------

Pulling away he began to trail kisses along her neck up to her ear, “I shall make you call my name so loudly that even Lucifer in the House of Lamentation will hear.”

Diavolo made quick work of her clothes, leaving them laying in a heap on the floor, his were discarded as well. Lips never leaving hers, he guided her to the bed an lay her down. His hands explored her body as they continued to kiss passionately. He had waited all day to be able to touch her and it had almost driven him mad. He was so aroused by just the simple touches and kisses that he had to slow down or it would be over too soon.

Isabella moaned softly as Diavolo caressed her breast, his lips found the other and she arched her back into it, enjoying the sensation. Her hand found his hair, while the other gripped the bed lightly.

Her moans weren't loud enough for Diavolo, he wanted her to experience a new level of pleasure and call his name for all the realms to hear. He lowered his hand from her breast to her inner thigh, slowly he made his way inward and found she was already very much wet and ready for him. She moaned louder and gripped the bed tighter as he slowly teased her, rubbing his fingers on her clit just enough to build up tension in the pit of her stomach.

Isabella let out a whine as Diavolo's mouth left her breast, he chuckled and moved himself lower down her body.

“Wh... ahh.. wh...at...” she tried to speak but Diavolo had picked up speed with his fingers rendering her unable to coherently form a sentence.

He began to lick and suck on her clit as he thrust his fingers inside her hitting a spot that made her moan loudly and grab a handful of his hair, pushing his face in deeper. He could feel her constrict around his fingers and he knew she was close. He event faster and harder as she moaned louder and louder. Finally she reached her peak, clenching around Diavolo's fingers she came. Diavolo continued to suck on her clit overstimulating her as she rode out her high on his fingers.

Breathing heavily Isabella looked to Diavolo as he withdrew his fingers and moved over top of her. Her face was full of desire and longing, she wanted more. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek, she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

Without warning Diavolo thrust himself inside her causing her to gasp and grip the bed tight. He had intended on taking it slow, but he was so pent up now he couldn't wait. He thrust faster, and harder, his hands gripped her shoulders so he could thrust deeper. Isabella wrapped her arms around his back, digging her nails in, he moaned as they dug deep.

“Say it,” he breathed resting his head beside hers, “Let the three realms know who is making you feel so good.”

Isabella called out his name, a soft moan at first.

“Louder.” He demanded.

Again she called his name.

“Louder!” He growled as he again thrust harder, this time biting her neck.

Isabella shuddered and cried out his name loudly as she once again reached her peak. Diavolo moaned her name as his thrusts became sporadic and he reached his limit, releasing himself inside her.

After a few shuddering thrusts he removed himself and lay beside her pulling her into his arms. Isabella rested her head on his chest, laying a hand over his heart which was beating erratically.

“I love you _Kyrie mou_.” she whispered as exhaustion hit her and her eyes fluttered closed.

Diavolo pulled a blanket over them and kissed her head, he could hear her soft breathing and he knew sleep had claimed her.

“I love you more than you realize _Kyria mou_...” he whispered into the darkness of his quiet room...

Chapter 18 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... sorry it took so long for this chapter, life happened, and made it difficult to find time to write.  
> I hope everyone is enjoying this journey with Diavolo and Isabella. And with me, I am grateful for everyone who reads this, thank you so much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes in the blink of an eye for Angels and Demons.  
> Isabella's time in the Devildom is soon coming to an end.
> 
> "Even the darkest days are temporary  
> You are the everlasting light  
> All of the time and space could not contain you  
> You are the everlasting light"

Chapter 19

Isabella had returned to the House of Lamentation but not before promising Diavolo that nothing would come between them, she was his now, and always. With the passage of time she would soon learn it was a promise that was impossible to keep...

Exams had started at RAD and it kept Isabella very busy, somehow she and Satan had become tutors for many of those that needed extra help with studying, so much of her time was spent either in the student counsel room, or at the library helping others study. It became a regular thing for her to meet with Miranda and study or chat about their time in the Devildom. She still found it strange that Miranda had taken such a sudden interest in her life, but she just shrugged it off and never gave it much more thought.

Isabella's alone time with Diavolo had suffered because of exams, but she always made sure to send him a message every day letting him know just how much she loved him, and as often as she could she would sneak a kiss, or touch when they were crossing paths at RAD. He often told her how much he missed her staying with him, and how he longed to hold her in his arms, it was something she missed as well.

Isabella hadn't realized just how much time she had been in the Devildom, there was always something going on, someone with some issue, so the passage of time didn't really register until exams had ended and one of the brothers mentioned how they were glad classes would soon be over. It brought the realization to her that her year in the Devildom would soon be up and she would be required to return to the Celestial Realm. It caused her chest to ache, she had been so caught up in her relationship with Diavolo, the brothers, and her studies that returning home didn't cross her mind. She didn't wish to leave, her heart was in the Devildom, but she knew the consequences of her decision if she chose to stay.

Isabella sat at the piano in the music room absentmindedly playing a few notes, even without paying attention her practiced hands played the melody perfectly. Her thoughts were wracked with ideas on how she could possibly extend her stay without arousing suspicion, but she was unable to think of a plausible one. In the back of her mind she played with the idea of announcing her relationship with Diavolo, she wondered if falling from _His_ grace would be such a bad thing if it meant she could be with the one she loved. But then she thought about how she would lose her Angelic status and become a Demon, she didn't want that. She was proud to be an Angel despite all her hardships. She no longer believed demons were beneath her, or of any less import, but she didn't want to become one. What if Diavolo was unhappy with her Demonic form, what if what he loved about her was the fact she was an Angel? That thought stung a little, could that be the reason he was so in love with her? She didn't believe it was his reason for loving her, but she knew it was one of the reasons.

Then she wondered what the fall from grace would actually be like. Lucifer's fall was harsh, painful, to teach him a lesson. She wasn't sure as to the nature of the brothers fall, none of them talked much about it other than the fact they fell, never about the experience itself. Would it really be so painful if she did it for love?

Isabella was startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and moved away from the piano to be met by Lucifer's concerned gaze.

He lowered his hand and cleared his throat, “I apologize Isabella, I did not mean to startle you. I called your name numerous times and became concerned when you didn't answer.”

She shook her head, “There is no need to apologize, I was simply lost in thought.”

“About your return to the Celestial Realm?”

She looked at him in surprise, “How...?”

He chuckled as he sat on the piano bench and pat the spot beside him for her to sit. Isabella slid into the seat as he raised his hands to the keys and played the same melody she had been earlier.

“You became quiet at dinner when my brothers began to talk about vacation and the end of classes. You must have realized your time here is coming to and end.”

Isabella placed her hands on the keys and accompanied him in his song, “It does not feel like that much time has passed honestly. Funny when you think about how quickly time passes for Angels and Demons... Centuries can pass in the blink of an eye... This year too it seems...”

Isabella couldn't hide the sadness in her words, and Lucifer picked up on it easily, “You seem... saddened, at the the thought of leaving.”

She gave him a sideways glance before continuing the melody, “I have... mixed feelings about my departure.”

“Is that so?”

She nodded, “I wanted nothing more than to make it through this year and go home, but now... I am not sure which place feels more like home to me...”

“I'm sure once you return to the Celestial Realm you will forget all about your time here and live peacefully.”

“Centuries have passed and I have never forgotten about you or your brothers...” she mumbled.

Lucifer gazed at her a moment then turned away softly humming to the melody they played. Isabella sat quietly listening to him play an old melody they had sung together back in the Celestial Realm, she was always surprised how much he remembered. She figured it would be something he would rather forget.

“What was it like?” she asked quietly, “Your fall from grace?”

Lucifer's hands faltered and he played a wrong note, her question had caught him off guard. He stopped playing and a darkness touched his features, he then cleared his throat and reigned in his emotions as he played a melody Isabella wasn't familiar with.

“Aside from loosing Lilith, it was the most painful thing I have experienced in my life.” he said softly, “My brothers suffered much as well, but to their experience you would have to ask them as I am sure Father made my fall as painful as possible to teach me a lesson.”

“So... Are you saying their fall... was not as painful as yours?”

He stopped playing and looked at her. His eyes searched hers trying to decipher her line of questioning and if there was hidden meaning behind it. All he could see was the shining light within her beautiful golden eyes.

Lucifer turned back to the piano and resumed playing, “I am saying you would have to speak to them about it, but I assure you, it is something they would not recommend.”

Isabella was silent as she looked down at the piano keys lost in thought. She listened to the melody he played and the way he hummed a song unknown to her. After a few moments he began to sing softly.

“ _You're the horizon, the bright_

_The glimmer that breaks the constant night_

_You are the brilliance, the dream_

_Evidence of things unseen_

The song he sang reminded her of how he used to call her his 'Light' when they were together in the Celestial Realm, it caused a tightness in her chest.

“ _Even the darkest days are temporary_

_You are the everlasting light_

_All of the time and space could not contain you_

_You are the everlasting light_

She turned slightly and looked at him, but his focus was solely on the piano and the lyrics he sang.

“ _You are the glory that stays_

_You are never dim, you never fade_

_You are the power, the truth_

_Nothing can stop you, nothing can stop you_

_The end and the beginning, the new reality_

_Outside my understanding, but still within my reach_

_As far as I can see you, you're closer still to me_

_You are the everlasting light...”_

Slowly the song came to an end and there was silence between them. After a moment Lucifer turned to Isabella and placed a hand on her cheek.

“Whatever it is you are thinking, stop. The Devildom is no place for you to remain. You are light... That is where you belong.”

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, her eyes fell away from his. A long silence stretched out between them until Lucifer's D.D.D rang with a call

He pulled it from his pocket glancing at it, “Excuse me.” He said to Isabella as he stood and walked towards the window

“Diavolo? Is there something you need?”

Isabella's heart thudded at the mention of Diavolo's name and a slight smile came to her face.

“I understand. I will be there momentarily.”

Lucifer hung up and walked back over to Isabella.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

He nodded, “Yes. There is just some paperwork he and I need to go over. I am sorry I have to leave so soon after the conversation we just had...”

“It is fine.”

He turned to leave but lingered a moment, he turned back to her, “Isabella...”

“Yes?”

Lucifer hesitated a moment, “I do not know why you brought up the topic, but falling from grace is not something to take lightly. I hope you're not considering doing something that may jeopardize your status as an Angel.”

She shook her head, “Of course not Lucifer. I was curious is all.”

“I sincerely hope that is the truth.” He replied before he turned and left.

Isabella sighed, “I have already done something that would most definitely jeopardize my status...” she mumbled before heading out of the room.

Chapter 19 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I pulled an OM, and sped up the year just like they did.  
> It is far from over as things take an unexpected turn.  
> I apologize for the short chapter but I felt the conversation between Isabella and Lucifer should stand alone.  
> An another huge thank you for those that are reading this, I am truly grateful to share this journey with you!
> 
> Side note, the song Lucifer sings is called Everlasting Light, by MOSAIC MSC (?)  
> I wanted a song about light and this one fit, there is no specific reason I chose the song, just that out of the ones I could find, this one fit best :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella finds out just what the fall from grace is like.  
> Diavolo has his concerns.

Chapter 20

Isabella slowly ascended that stairs to her room, the conversation with Lucifer ran through her head. Falling from grace was probably not the best idea she had ever had, but if she wanted to stay with Diavolo it may be the only choice.

As she approached her room she could hear arguing and noticed her door was open. She silently crept over and noticed Leviathan, standing back to, in her room close to the door. He was arguing with Mammon, who was rummaging through her things.

“You know Isabella's going to kill you when she finds out you're in here.” Leviathan warned.

“Eh, she'll never know.”

“She will when she realizes her stuff is missing! Stupidmammon...”

“She wont notice if I only take a couple'a things.” Mammon grinned as he rummaged through a box on Isabella's night stand. “Eh? What's this? Never woulda expected Izzy ta have somethin' this ugly.” He grumbled as he pulled a necklace from the box.

Isabella's eyes went wide, it was Lilith's necklace, “PUT THAT DOWN!” She demanded stepping into the room.

“EEK!!” Leviathan and Mammon yelped.

Leviathan covered his head with his arms and cowered against the wall while Mammon froze in place.

“You will lose that hand if you do not put that down Mammon.” She growled walking past Leviathan.

“I-I-I totally wasn't thinkin'a tryin' ta sell it or nuttin'! I-I-I wasn't!” He stammered.

Isabella snatched the necklace from his hand and grabbed his ear pulling his face closer to hers, “Do not think about trying to steal this necklace, or any of my belongings ever again, got it?”

“Ow, ow, ow! Y-yea I g-got it! L-lemme gooo!”

She released him and he stood up straight, rubbing his ear, “Whaddya gettin' all mad for anyway? That necklace don't look like much, can't be worth anythin'.”

“It is worth more than you realize...”

“Really?” he asked moving closer, “How much we talkin'? 500? 1000 Grimm?” His fingers slowly reached out...

Isabella shot him a glare and he pulled his hand back putting them up in front of himself in surrender.

“It does not contain monetary value Mammon, it is purely sentimental.”

Mammon scoffed, “Can't sell that.”

Isabella gently placed the necklace back in its box, “Since you are both here, I have something I would like to discuss with you.”

Mammon and Leviathan looked at her slightly confused.

“Yea? Whaddya need to discuss with THE Great Mammon?”

“Well... Actually I was curious about your fall. I just spoke with Lucifer and...”

Isabella noticed a darkness creep across their faces, they both turned away, Leviathan fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Yo... I... uh, I just remembered , I gotta be somewhere.” Mammon answered, the usual boastfulness gone from his voice.

“Y-yeah... m-me too.” Leviathan mimicked, a lie as the Avatar of Envy rarely left his room.

Isabella followed as they hurried out of her room retreating to the comfort of their own. She frowned as she heard the slamming of their doors knowing she had obviously upset them. She heard footsteps and saw Satan and Asmodeus approach her as she stood by her bedroom door.

“What's up with them?” Satan asked.

“I believe I may have upset them.” Isabella replied.

“Oh honey what did you do?~” Asmodeus chirped in amusement.

She looked to Asmodeus who gave her a wink and smiled. “I asked them about their fall from grace.”

Immediately Asmodeus' smile fell and his face clouded over with the same darkness as Mammon and Leviathan. All his usual cheer and peppiness left him and he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tight.

“I have to go.” He said, his voice void of any of its usual sweetness.

Hurriedly he walked towards his room and retreated behind the closed door. Isabella turned to Satan who had a look of concern on his face as he looked past her towards Asmodeus' room. She said nothing and waited until his gaze met hers, green sparks flashed in his eyes.

“You certainly know how to hit them where it hurts.” Satan commented.

“I-I am sorry, I did not...”

Satan waved his hand, “Don't worry about it. They'll be fine. It's just hard for them, to talk about it I mean.”

“It does not bother you?”

He shrugged, “It upsets me to see them in pain, but I'm different. I didn't experience what they did. I was born as pure wrath and hatred. It's because of them I am who I am today...” He trailed off looking towards his brother's rooms, “I only know what they were willing to share, but what I do know is it was not pleasant, and excruciatingly painful.” His eyes now turned to Isabella, “You're not...”

She quickly shook her head in denial, “No, no. I had a conversation with Lucifer and became curious.”

“You know what they say about curiosity...” He mumbled, “I'm not about to tell you what to do, but if I were you I'd stop asking. It's a harsh past they'd all just rather forget.”

She simply nodded and watched as he too retreated to his room.

She was now coming to realize that it would not be an option for her and she silently prayed that her relationship with Diavolo would not be found out.

Lucifer's thoughts were else where as he approached the Demon Lords Castle, so much so that he didn't hear Barbatos greet him until he spoke his name again.

“Is everything alright Lucifer?” Barbatos asked as he closed the entrance door behind them.

Lucifer sighed, “For now at least,” he looked around, “Where is Diavolo?”

“He is in the sitting room. I have prepared tea and snacks for your enjoyment, if you'll follow me.”

Lucifer nodded and followed Barbatos to the sitting room, though his thoughts were still on Isabella.

Diavolo looked up from his stack of papers as Barbatos and Lucifer entered the room. He smiled and motioned for Lucifer to sit as Barbatos prepared the tea.

“I am sorry I had to call you here Lucifer, this paperwork was brought over late today.” He apologized.

“No need to apologize Diavolo.”Lucifer replied as he accepted tea from Barbatos.

“I do hope I didn't interrupt anything.”

“No, of course not...” Lucifer sighed as he took a drink.

“You seem distressed, have your brothers been causing trouble again?” Diavolo presumed.

“Always. But that is not what is troubling me.”

Diavolo raised an eyebrow waiting for Lucifer to continue.

“It concerns Isabella.”

“Oh?” Diavolo questioned as he took a sip of his tea.

“I believe she may be planning on betraying Father and falling from his grace.”

Lucifer's statement surprised Diavolo so much he almost choked on the tea he had been drinking. He erupted in a coughing fit as he set his cup down covering his mouth.

“My Lord!” Barbatos called concerned as he headed over to him but Diavolo waved him away.

“Are you alright Diavolo?”

“I am, *cough, cough*, fine Lucifer, *cough, cough*” He gave them an apologetic smile as his coughing fit subsided, “I apologize, I am afraid you caught me off guard Lucifer. I was not expecting that. What is it that has made you believe such a thing? Has Isabella told you as much?”

Lucifer shook his head, “No, she was just asking about when we fell, and what it was like.”

“Perhaps she was just curious? There are not many who have experienced what you and your brothers have.”

“Mmm, perhaps. But it felt like more than that, it felt like she may have a reason for wanting to stay here. I fear it may be because of her relationships with my brothers and I.”

Diavolo and Barbatos shared a knowing glace. If Isabella was indeed thinking of staying in the Devildom it was because of her relationship with Diavolo.

“She and I have spent a considerable amount of time together and she has never mentioned such a thing.”

“Yes well, you may be knowledgeable about many things, but this is something you and Barbatos cannot understand.”

Lucifer's words stung him, he was right. This was not something he knew much about, none of them talked about it and Diavolo never pressed the matter. He hated when Isabella could confide more in Lucifer than him. He decided he would talk to her about it when he had the chance, the sooner the better, Diavolo didn't want her to fall, not because he would love her any less because of it, but because it would devastate her... He had seen it.

“I realize I have no experience in such a thing, but I will speak to her about it regardless. Perhaps she will heed the warning if it comes from both of us.”

“She is rather stubborn isn't she?” Lucifer replied, small grin on his face.

Diavolo chuckled, “Yes, that she is.” He handed Lucifer a stack of paperwork, “If you could look these over for me, I must excuse myself for a moment.”

Lucifer nodded and begun looking over the papers as Diavolo walked out of the room. He stood in the corridor and took out his D.D.D sending a message to Isabella.

_Diavolo- I spoke with Lucifer._

_He told me some rather unsettling news._

_I believe we should have a conversation._

_Please Kyria mou, my love, do not do something you will regret._

He sighed as he stuffed his D.D.D back in his pocket and returned to the sitting room.

After Satan had retreated to his room Isabella decided to take a look around the houses library to see if she could find something to read that would take her mind off of things, if only for awhile. Before she went to the library however, she decided she would make herself something warm and calming to drink.

When she entered the kitchen she noticed Belphegor sitting at the counter, face down on the counter-top, the pillow he always carried around was on the floor by his feet and he was complaining about how far away it was. His complaints fell on deaf ears as Beelzebub, who was also in the kitchen, was too busy rummaging through the fridge to listen.

Isabella shook her head and smiled as she walked over to Belphegor. She picked up his pillow and placed a hand on his back. He looked up and smiled when she sat the pillow where his head had been.

“Thanks.” He yawned laying his head back down.

She walked towards the fridge and heard Beelzebub sniff, he poked his head above the fridge door and smiled when he spotted her.

“I knew it was you Isabella, you smell like sunshine.”

Isabella chuckled, “What does sunshine smell like exactly?”

Beelzebub shrugged, “You.”

Belphegor snorted at the exchange and Isabella chuckled again.

“I ate most of the food...” Beelzebub said with a frown, “All that's left is my custard... I can give you a little if you want... But just a little...”

She shook her head, “There is no need Beel, I am only in search of a warm beverage.”

He thought for a moment then smiled and reached up and began rummaging through the cupboard above the refrigerator. After a moment he pulled down a small container.

“Hellfire Hot Chocolate...” He stared at her a moment before nodding, “You're an Angel, you should be fine.”

“Should be?” Isabella questioned.

Belphegor snorted in amusement again and turned his head to face them, “It's Hellfire Hot Chocolate, means it can get pretty hot.” He said then buried his face back into his pillow.

“But it's really good.” Beelzebub beamed.

Isabella chuckled, “It sounds... lovely, thank you Beel, I would love some.”

Beelzebub busied himself with preparing the hot chocolate grabbing everything he needed, “Want some Belphie?”

Belphegor let out a low grunt and Beelzebub smiled grabbing three cups from the cupboard.

“Extra marshmallows right?”

Belphegor moaned tiredly into his pillow, Beelzebub then grabbed the bag of marshmallows and put a few extra in Belphegor's cup. He then grabbed two cups, handing one to Isabella and setting the other on the counter beside Belphegor before returning to his own.

Isabella shook her head and chuckled, “It still astounds me how much you two understand each other.”

“We are twins.” They answered simultaneously.

She chuckled again then blew on her hot chocolate before taking a sip. Warmth flowed down her throat and through her body relaxing her as it melted away all of the days stress.

“Wow Beel, this is good.”

He beamed brightly as he drank his, foam coated his upper lip momentarily before he wiped it on his hand.

“Why is is so quiet? Where is everyone?” Belphegor asked, he now sat with his cup in his hands hugging it close to his chest.

Isabella frowned, “Lucifer is with Diavolo...”

“Figures.” Belphegor scoffed.

“The others... I... I may have said something that upset them, and now they are all in their bedrooms.”

Beelzebub and Belphegor looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“You upset them?” Beelzebub asked.

Belphegor laughed, “I need to know, what did you say that caused _all_ of them to run off and hide? I may have to use it later when I want to nap!”

She looked down at her cup, hesitating to tell them.

Beelzebub put his hand on her arm and she turned to look up at him, “It can't be that bad, what happened?”

She sighed, “I asked about their fall from grace...”

Beelzebub's hand fell from her arm and she noticed his features darken. Turning to Belphegor she saw the darkness creep into his features as well and how his knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped his cup.

“I-I am..”

Belphegor flinched as she spoke and he stood up grabbing his pillow as he prepared to leave the room.

“Belphie wait.” Beelzebub called as he reached out to grab him.

Belphegor swiftly moved out of reach and headed out the door.

“Where are you going!” Beelzebub called as he stood in the doorway watching his brother retreat upstairs.

Belphegor never responded.

Beelzebub turned to Isabella, his face was no longer dark, but there was a deep sadness there that made her regret bringing up the topic once again.

“Beel I...”

He shook his head, “Not here. Follow me.”

She nodded and followed him upstairs to his and Belphegor's bedroom.

Looking inside it was easy to see Belphegor was not there. Beelzebub sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped and head down. Isabella silently shut the door and sat down beside him unsure as of what to say.

The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity until Beelzebub spoke.

“He'll be OK... I know he will...”

Isabella turned to him, “Beel, I am sorry for bringing it up, it was not my intention to upset you all.”

“I-it was horrible... so painful...”

Isabella's heart broke at the heart-wrenching way he spoke, there was so much hurt in his voice. She remained silent and waited to see if he would continue.

“Our wings... were burned off with Holy fire... it was slow and agonizing... Then we were cast down to the Devildom, the fall... nearly killed us all. Our transformation...” Beelzebub winced and rolled his shoulders as if once again feeling the pain, “ it was brutal... It felt like something was trying to pull me apart from the inside...” he gripped his shirt just above his heart, “The spots where my horns and wings formed burned hotter than the fires of Hell...”

Isabella grabbed Beelzebub and hugged him tight as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, “Stop Beel, you do not need to...”

“No,” he answered shaking his head, “I need to tell you, so you wont make the same choices we did.”

She watched as he took a deep breath to steady his breathing. She hated seeing him hurting.

“It took so long to recover... Belphie and I carried around so much guilt about Lilith's death that it took us twice as long as the others, I'm sure our connection as twins made it worse since we could sense each others pain, and it was amplified by our own. Lucifer... He was the first to recover, despite having his wings torn from his back, and the remaining ones blackened as a constant reminder of his betrayal he recovered the fastest.”

Beelzebub took a deep breath before continuing and Isabella held his hand tight. She knew he was a demon of few words, but the words he spoke were important ones.

“I think he felt responsible for what happened to us, we followed him without question because we believed in what he fought for. He had to be strong for us, he had to try and atone for causing our fall... He was hurt just as much as us, more, but he buried that pain so he could help us with ours. We don't blame him Isabella, we really don't. We knew the consequences and we willingly followed him... and we would again.”

He turned to Isabella, sadness still clung to his features, “Please don't do what we did.”

Isabella hugged him tight, “Thank you Beel, for telling me. I know it was difficult for you.”

Beelzebub hugged her tighter, emotion still overwhelming him. When he pulled away the door to the room opened and Belphegor walked in, it was easy to see he could feel the pain his twin felt, his face told it all.

Beelzebub smiled brightly and sighed in relief, “Belphie! There you are!” He jumped up and gave him a tight hug.

Belphegor groaned, “Come on Beel... Isabella's watching.”

“Where'd you go Belphie? I was worried.”

“You never change Beel. I went to the attic to nap, but I could feel the pain you were in. You finished telling her?”

Beelzebub let him go from the hug, “Yeah.”

Belphegor turned to Isabella, “So... Now you know. You're not planning on doing something dumb are you?”

Isabella went to speak but the chime from her D.D.D interrupted her, she dug it out and saw it was a message from Diavolo.

“I am sorry, I need to answer this, excuse me.”

She went to step past them when Belphegor grabbed her arm, “Lilith wouldn't want this for you.”

Isabella hesitated at his words then nodded and left the room.

She walked down the hallway to her room. Closing the door behind her she slid down the door hugging her knees to her chest. She felt foolish for thinking falling from grace wouldn't be so bad, if it caused the seven strongest demons in the Devildom to tremble, then it was not something to be taken lightly.

After her D.D.D chimed again with more messages she grabbed it off the floor and checked to see what Diavolo wanted.

_Diavolo- I spoke with Lucifer._

_He told me some rather unsettling news._

_I believe we should have a conversation._

_Please Kyria mou, my love, do not do something you will regret._

_Isabella- Be at ease Kyrie mou._

_I am not planning on doing anything injudicious, but I would love to have a conversation with you._

_I have missed you._

She stood up and walked to her nightstand as she waited for him to reply. She took Lilith's necklace out of the box and sat on the bed. Holding it up in front of her she smiled and it shimmered faintly.

“You have very strong brothers Lilith. They miss you. As do I. And do not worry, just like you, I will find a way to be with the one I love.”

Her D.D.D chimed and she gently put the necklace back in the box before checking it.

_Diavolo- I've missed you as well my love._

_Tomorrow evening, shall we meet?_

_Isabella- Our usual spot?_

_Diavolo- If that is what you wish._

_Until then my love._

_Isabella- Until then._

Chapter 20 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't butcher this chapter. I tried so hard to show how much their fall impacted them, since it's not talked about much in the OM game. But its a fall from grace, it's gotta be painful right? So after rewriting this chapter 3 times I decided to go with this one. I hope I did it justice.  
> And I know it's out of character for Beel to be so talkative, but I felt it would mostlikely be him to explain it, I may be biased tho cause I love the bby lol.  
> In the next chapter Isabella and Diavolo finally get some alone time, but are they really alone? What is lurking in the shadows?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella has a rough day dealing with annoying demon brothers, luckily for her she finally gets a moment alone with Diavolo.  
> Decisions have to be made.

Chapter 21

“Izzy... Izzy... pst! Izzy...”

Isabella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in aggravation. Mammon had been bugging her all class and he was fast approaching her last nerve, and Asmodeus' as well it seemed as he had stopped his preening beside her and turned to shoot a glare at Mammon behind them.

“Sussssshhh idiot!,” he growled, “Your idiocy is causing my skin to break out!”

“What did ya just say?! Ya better show yer older brother some respect!”

“I don't respect idiots!” Asmodeus snapped back.

They continued to argue and didn't notice as Isabella excused herself from class and left. Even after the intense atmosphere of last night the brothers all acted as normal as they usually did, instantly telling her they wished to forget the whole night happened.

She headed to the student counsel office hoping for a reprieve from Mammon. Sighing as she closed the door she looked up to see Diavolo sitting at the table surrounded by multiple stacks of paperwork. His golden eyes shone and face lit up when he saw her standing there. Looking around the room Isabella noticed it was just the two of them. Her eyes lit up as well as Diavolo rose from his seat, hurrying to her side.

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. She hugged him back as she rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating in excitement.

He took a deep breath as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “Kyria mou, I had not expected to see you until much later.”

“I was not expecting to see you either Kyrie mou, I am very pleased we have this chance meeting.”

He held her tighter laying his face on top of her head.

“Now... about last night...” He breathed into her hair before taking her shoulders and pulling her back a bit. His face showed concern, eyes leaden with worry.

Isabella put her hand on his cheek and smiled, “No cause to worry Diavolo, I have a great deal more knowledge on the subject, which I will share with you. But not now.”

Diavolo frowned when she moved her hand away and took a step back from him. He wanted to hold her longer, it had been so long since they had been alone. Something had always interfered, a problem that needed to be solved, classes that needed to be attended, studying that needed to be done. Not to mention seven brothers, and Angel, and two Humans that always needed Isabella's attention in some way.

“Do you have free time? If so, could you spare some for me?” He pouted taking her hand.

She chuckled softly as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, “I am sure I can spare a few moments for you.”

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips gently kissing it, “Thank you my love.”

Isabella quickly pulled her hand away from him and they both stiffened in surprise as they heard a noise behind them. Turning they saw Barbatos had entered the counsel room.

“Apologizes my Lord.” He said shutting the door, “I was unaware Miss Isabella would be here.”

Relaxing Isabella smiled politely, “Hello Barbatos.”

He bowed slightly to her then turned his eyes to the table and the stacks of untouched paperwork. He frowned, eyes turning to Diavolo, “My Lord...”

Diavolo groaned, “Such a slave-driver,” he lamented taking Isabella's hand, “Come, sit with me while I work.”

“Oh... I would not want to interrupt...”

“Nonsense,” he replied pulling her to the table, “Sit. Barbatos, some tea please,”

Isabella sat in the seat beside Diavolo's as Barbatos made tea. She thought she saw a look of irritation flash on Barbatos' face when he had turned around. She just assumed it was because Diavolo was once again shirking his responsibilities. Barbatos brought over the tea and began to go over the tasks Diavolo still had to attend to, there were many.

The frown lines grew on Diavolo's face as the list of tasks grew longer and longer. He groaned and carded his fingers through his hair slightly messing it up.

“Barbatos, does this list ever end?”

“Perhaps if you refrained from allowing yourself to be distracted the list would not be so long... my Lord.”

Diavolo narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

Isabella couldn't help but feel Barbatos' comment was aimed at her, and it was laced with a tinge of hostility.

She sighed, “Barbatos is right Diavolo. I am a distraction to you right now. As much as I would love to spend time with you, you are busy. It can wait until tonight.”

Barbatos shook his head, “My Lord will be far too busy to meet with you to...”

“ _No_ ,” Diavolo interrupted, “As I told you, I _will_ be spending time with Isabella tonight. _Alone_.”

Barbatos' eyes flitted to Isabella the he bowed, lowering his head, “Very well my Lord. You will need to work on these tasks with utmost haste, no more distractions.”

Isabella stood and Diavolo grabbed her hand to stop her, sadness in his eyes.

“I will see you tonight. It is only a few more hours.” She said smiling.

He sighed and let her hand go. Nodding, he smiled back, “Until then my love.”

“Until then.”

Isabella headed towards the door to leave when it burst open, Mammon and Asmodeus argued as they pushed each other inside.

She quickly grabbed them both by the ear causing them to cry out in shock and a bit of pain.

“Diavolo is busy and you _will not_ interrupt his work!” She ordered as she drug the brothers out of the room.

She released them long enough to turn and show a grin to Diavolo and Barbatos before closing the door.

Diavolo grinned, seeing Isabella act so assertive excited him, she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Realizing Barbatos was watching him he turned to him with a scowl, “Do you have a problem with Isabella?”

“Why would you think that my Lord?”

“Did you think I would not notice your hostility towards her? As subtle as it may be it did not go unnoticed and I will not tolerate it any longer.”

“Of course not. Forgive me.” Barbatos replied bowing deeply.

Diavolo returned to his work vowing to get all of it finished so he could meet with Isabella earlier than planned. After a few moments of silence Barbatos spoke up.

“You know the year is almost up.”

“I am aware.”

“Decisions will have to be made.”

Diavolo growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Can we not have this conversation right now Barbatos? As you said when you very subtlety chastised Isabella, I need to refrain from allowing myself to be distracted. Did I get that right?” He retorted shooting Barbatos a glare.

“Of course. Apologizes, I will say no more.”

“Good. You can leave.”

Barbatos bowed and left the room.

Shutting the door he tsked as he ran his gloved hands across his face. Subtle hints of fatigue could be seen as his usually calm exterior threatened to crumble.

“I am growing weary...” He mumbled as he composed himself and headed down the hall.

Isabella grumbled to herself as she sat in the RAD library trying to finish her year end report of her experience during the exchange program. Mammon and Asmodeus decided to tag along and they were still arguing. It had been going on all day, she had managed to get a break when she had classes without them but they were quick to find her afterwards. They had also invited Miranda and the humans along as well, and they were doing more chit-chatting than actual work. Isabella had really hoped she could finish her paper and present it to Diavolo when they met up later, but that was not going to happen.

She abandoned the idea of finishing her work and took out her D.D.D to check the time. Not much longer and she would see Diavolo again. She looked up at those gathered around her and wondered how she could leave without them noticing.

Asmodeus caught her eye and grinned widely at her. He leaned closer and laced his fingers together resting his chin on them, elbows on the table, “Hot date? You've been checking your D.D.D quite often lately~”

“Jealous?” She retorted.

Asmodeus gasped and brought his hand to his mouth in a overly dramatic motion, “I was right?! You do have a date?!”

Everyone else at the table stopped chatting and turned to them. Miranda's brows were furrowed in concern while the humans, Ryan and Sarah, as well as Mammon looked surprised.

“You got a date Izzy?! W-wha? W-with who?” He stammered.

Isabella put her hand to her face and groaned, she should have known teasing Asmodeus would cause a ruckus. “Asmodeus is overreacting. I was teasing him.”

Asmodeus pouted, “I really thought you had a date. All the signs are there.”

“Signs?” Miranda questioned.

“Mmhmm~ Agitated, trying to get work done in a hurry, constantly checking time. Plus she's got this aura around her that's truly breathtaking.”

“Aura? We Angels can typically sense others auras, but I don't see anything unusual around Isabella.”

“You're not the Avatar of Lust honey~” He said giving Miranda a wink.

Miranda turned to Isabella giving her a questioning look.

Isabella sighed, “If I am agitated it is because I am trying to finish my work and all any of you have been doing is gossiping and flirting, and of course I am trying to finish my work quickly, have you forgotten the year is almost up? I have not.”

“Hmm...” Asmodeus hummed.

“What?”

Asmodeus looked to Mammon who nodded, “Yea, I saw it.”

“Saw what exactly?” Isabella sighed.

“The light around you dimmed slightly when you mentioned the year is almost up. Why?” Miranda asked.

Isabella drew in a sharp breath, she had not been careful. Normally she could hide her disappointment about leaving but this time she had let it slip, and in front of Miranda, someone who would not stop pressing for answers.

No one said anything as they waited for her answer.

Sighing, Isabella rubbed her forehead and looked to Miranda, “You know of my history. It should not be surprising I would be saddened by the thought of leaving,” she motioned to Asmodeus and Mammon, “ They were my closest friends, as well as the others, and now that I have reconciled with them finally, it makes it difficult for me to leave. Do you understand?”

Miranda nodded, “I suppose I can. Michael had even predicted as much.”

Isabella frowned, “You spoke about me with Michael?”

“Oh... um...” Miranda looked away nervously.

“What else has he predicted about me then? I am sure he had much to say.”

“N-no, we didn't talk about you much. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“What's the big deal Izzy? They talked aboutcha, people talk about the Great Mammon all the time, no biggie.”

“If people talk about you Mammon it's to say how much of a moron you are.” Asmodeus retorted.

And another round of Asmodeus/Mammon argument started, taking the focus off of Isabella. This time she was glad they were arguing. She took the opportunity to gather her things and quietly slip away unnoticed. Or so she thought.

Isabella had made it back the the House of Lamentation with no trouble and without running into anyone. She put her belongings in her room and changed out of her RAD uniform, having a quick shower before heading off to meet Diavolo.

She walked through the woods heading to her favorite spot, it had been quite some time since she had last been there and that time had been with Diavolo as well. It had become the only place they could truly be alone. She was thankful for that, this time there were things she needed to discuss with him. She frowned knowing it would be a difficult conversation, one they had put off for far too long.

She reached the clearing and saw Diavolo sitting on a blanket setting out dishes for a picnic, the smile on his face and the way his golden eyes shimmered with anticipation made her chest warm. She smiled and walked into the clearing.

Diavolo saw her and stood up smiling brightly, “You made it.”

She nodded, “I thought I would be here first, you surprise me Kyrie mou.”

“I finished all my work, “ he said proudly, “I wanted nothing to interfere with us tonight.”

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Isabella did the same, relishing in the warmth of his body. After a moment Diavolo hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, kissing her deeply.

When the kiss ended he kissed her forehead and took her hand, leading her to the picnic he had set out for them.

"I made this myself,” he said sitting, pulling Isabella down beside him, “I do hope I made everything correctly. It has been quite some time since I last made a meal like this.”

“Aww, you made all of this just for me?” Isabella chuckled, “How sweet.”

She turned to Diavolo who was looking away slightly bashful, red tinge on his cheeks. She was surprised by this turn of events, it was not usual for him to become so flustered.

“Oh my... Diavolo, are you blushing?” she teased poking his ribs.

“N-no, of course not.” he stammered turning a shade redder.

“You are!” she laughed, “After all the time we have been together you blush now? It is adorable!”

He grabbed the hand she had been poking him with and brought it to his lips kissing it, “I wanted tonight to be perfect.” he answered in a somber tone.

Isabella blinked, confused for a moment, then the realization struck her. This night could possibly be one of the last nights she and Diavolo had together.

It was time to have the conversation they had both been avoiding.

She climbed in his lap, legs on each side of his, and put her hands on his chest, “Diavolo...”

He smiled at her, but there was a sadness behind his smile and a deep sorrow in his eyes.

“Kyrie mou... I do not wish to leave you.”

He put his hand on her cheek, “I do not wish for you to leave my love.”

“I can see no options. I cannot allow myself to fall Diavolo...”

“I would not allow you to.”

He sighed and placed his head on her shoulder. Isabella reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

“There is still time,” he mumbled, “We will think of something.”

She shivered at the sensation of his breath on her neck, a movement Diavolo took notice of, he grinned against her skin and Isabella knew he was up to something.

“We cannot keep avoiding this conversation Diavolo.” She said as he pressed his lips to her neck.

“We're not,” he replied in between kisses, “Just postponing it for now.”

He lowered her onto the blanket causing the dishes to clink together.

“Wait, what about the picnic? You worked so hard on it.”

“It can wait. I'm hungry for something else now.”

“You are insatiable Diavolo!” she laughed.

“Would you like me to stop?” He asked as he inched his hand under the waistband of her pants.

“Do not dare!” she answered as she kissed him deeply.

Isabella knew she could never deny Diavolo, she loved being with him as much as he loved being with her. Right now, at thins moment, everything else could wait. They were going to spend the night together like it was their last.

And it very well could be, neither of them had heard the click of the shutter, nor the retreating footsteps, they had not been alone...

Chapter 21 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens lol  
> I am sorry it took so long to update, life has a habit of getting in the way.  
> I do hope everyone is enjoying so far.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are exposed!!

Chapter 22

A few days had passed since Isabella's rendezvous with Diavolo, a week remained until she was to be sent home to the Celestial Realm and they hadn't come up with any way for her to stay. They hadn't even talked about it, Diavolo would always find a way to change the subject. It had begun to annoy her and she began to think maybe her didn't want her to stay.

When she had woke that morning she noticed a dull, throbbing pain between her shoulder blades, she brushed it off as perhaps just sleeping the wrong way and went about her day.

Breakfast was lively as usual, to Lucifer's dismay. The brothers had some big plan to go party once classes were officially over and had even invited Isabella. They had been so caught up in the planning and fun of it that they had forgotten she would no longer be there. She and Lucifer shared a knowing glance but neither said anything. Isabella wondered how she could ever go back to her normal life, the dull, monotonous life she had lived for thousands of years seemed like punishment now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder, Lucifer looked slightly concerned as he stood there. Everyone else had already left without Isabella noticing.

“Are you alright Isabella? You didn't notice when the others left, is something on your mind? Your upcoming departure I presume?”

She stood as his hand moved away, “It is nothing Lucifer. My return is what is expected when the year ends. There is no sense in believing otherwise.”

“I am sure Diavolo would allow you to return in the future. Just because you are leaving for now doesn't mean you cannot come back.”

She smiled weakly at him not bothering to hide her feelings, “Of course. That is an option.”

She then turned to leave the room, Lucifer reached out to stop her. He could feel something was wrong and wanted to help. As soon as his had touched her back she felt a sharp, searing pain and flinched away. Lucifer pulled his hand back, confusion and concern on his face.

“What... Isabella, are you alright?”

Isabella composed herself and nodded, “I am fine. I have been experiencing discomfort in my back since I woke today, it is nothing pay no mind. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to be in class soon.”

Lucifer nodded and watched her walk away. He was very concerned about her. Something was wrong.

Walking through the halls of RAD Isabella greeted fellow students and assisted in some last minute questions some of them had about year end events. Eventually she made it to her first class and sat in her usual seat. The brothers she normally had class with were busy with student counsel duties, her role in the student counsel had officially ended but she still helped out when she could.

The teacher droned on about upcoming events and future classes, all of which would happen after Isabella was gone causing her mind to wander and not pay attention. Between the pain in her back and Diavolo's blatant refusal to even speak to her about her departure , her mind couldn't focus on anything else. She wished the pain would go away, she didn't do anything that would cause it to linger for so long, even if she had her healing abilities would normally take care of it. It had to be due to stress, it was the only explanation.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, “This next week will be the death of me...” She quietly mumbled to herself.

Diavolo walked towards the student counsel room, already late despite Barbatos' constant reminders. He hadn't slept last night, or the night before, or much at all since he last saw Isabella. He was working hard to find a way for her to stay, some reason, some excuse or loophole he could use to his advantage, but he continuously came up empty handed. Barbatos had told him Isabella could come back whenever she wanted to, but Diavolo knew once she was gone, she wouldn't be back.

Diavolo stopped when he noticed Miranda lingering around the student counsel room, she should have been in class.

“Miranda?” He called.

She jumped and spun around in surprise. As she looked at him he could see a look of contempt and disgust flash across her face for a short moment before she smiled brightly at him. He tilted his head, completely confused by what he had just seen, she had never looked at him in such a way before.

“Oh, Lord Diavolo, y-you startled me.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked brows furrowed.

“I... I was looking for Isabella. I thought she might be here.”

“Judging from the time I would believe she is in class, as should you be.”

“O-oh... Ah... Yes, of c-course. S-sorry, I'll be going.”

Miranda moved quickly to go past him, Diavolo reached out to stop her not convinced she was telling the truth. As his hand neared her she recoiled away, not from fear but from clear disgust.

As if realizing what she had done Miranda quickly laughed and waved her hands in front of her, “S-sorry! I-I really should go!” She stammered before hurrying off around the corner leaving Diavolo as confused as ever.

“Ah Diavolo, there you are. We're waiting on you to start the meeting.” Lucifer called as he stepped out of the student counsel room.

Diavolo never answered, he was staring off in the direction Miranda had left. Her sudden change in attitude towards him was disturbing.

“Diavolo?”

He turned to Lucifer just realizing he was standing there, “Oh, Lucifer. I apologize, I was distracted.”

“Is everything alright?”

He looked to where Miranda had left, “That yet remains to be seen...”

“Did something happen?”

Diavolo shook his head, “No. I just had a rather unusual encounter with Miranda is all.”

“She was still here?” Lucifer sighed, “I found her here earlier, I told her to go to class. It seems she didn't listen.”

“Did she say anything... strange, or out of the ordinary?” Diavolo questioned, now convinced something was going on.

“Hmm...” Lucifer thought putting a finger to his chin, “She asked about Isabella's whereabouts, but other than that no, she seemed normal. Why? Are you concerned about her?”

Diavolo didn't want to concern Lucifer with his suspicions, he would have to divulge more information than he wanted to.

He shook his head, “No, I am sure she is just preoccupied by thoughts of returning to the Celestial Realm.”

“It would seem she is not the only one. Isabella did not seem herself this morning as well.”

Diavolo furrowed his brows, he wondered if something had transpired between the two Angels, “How so?”

“She was distracted, and unusually despondent. It was as if something was weighing heavily on her mind. I tried talking to her but she brushed me off.”

Diavolo knew what was troubling her. He had put off the conversation for far too long. He had hoped he could surprise her with a solution before they discussed anything, unfortunately that was not the case.

“Perhaps it would help if I were to speak with her later.”

Lucifer nodded, “I believe it may help, she...”

“Yo! We gonna get this meetin' started or not?” Mammon grumbled from the doorway.

Lucifer shot him a glare and he retreated back inside.

Diavolo chuckled and clapped his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, “Best not to keep them waiting much longer.”

Lucifer nodded, and he and Diavolo headed inside.

Isabella's morning had definitely improved. The counsel meeting had ended and she was joined by Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor who made the class all that much more lively. They finally realized she would be leaving soon, and despite being sad about it, they wanted to plan a good-bye party for her. They had decided on venue, food, and entertainment all before lunch. Isabella couldn't help but smile at the way they came together when it came to someone they all cared about.

During lunch they were joined my the remaining brothers, minus Lucifer, where they continued planning the party. Everyone was so excited and happy they could do it for her.

She smiled as she watched them together. This is what she wanted, it wasn't like this in the Celestial Realm, everyone was always so serious. There were few who lived freely, Simeon and Luke were the most carefree but most everyone else lived by every rule _He_ had set out for them for fear of being reprimanded.

As the others chatted and planned, Isabella's D.D.D chimed with a notification. She reached in her bag and pulled it out.

It read 'Unknown' and the message contained a single word:

_**Sinner** _

Isabella furrowed her brows, she didn't like the feeling the message gave her. A moment later another message appeared. The colour drained from her face as her world began to spin, it felt like her lungs were sapped of air and she struggled to breathe.

Staring back at her was a picture of her and Diavolo in the forest, in a very compromising position.

The next message read:

_Meet me in the student counsel room._

_Come alone._

She jumped to her feet and ran off, disregarding the shouts and questions from the confused brothers.

Isabella's head throbbed as she ran, her back ached and she couldn't catch her breath. She was sure she and Diavolo had been careful, no one knew about their spot in the forest. Who could have followed them? Why would they? Was it one of the brothers? Barbatos? They were the only ones close enough to her and Diavolo that may have suspected something and could have known about the forest trail.

Now standing in front of the student counsel room she steeled her nerves and went inside.

Sitting in the chair usually reserved for Diavolo was... Miranda.

Lucifer grumbled to himself as he walked through the halls of RAD. He had left a meeting with Diavolo after being informed none of his brothers had returned to class after lunch. He expected as much from Mammon and Asmodeus, even Belphegor had a habit of falling asleep after lunch and skipping class, but Beelzebub and Satan? That was unheard of, and all of them missing at the same time could only spell trouble for him.

After awhile he found his brothers wandering through the halls. He scowled at them, “Why are none of you in class?!”

“We're lookin' for Izzy. She ran outta the cafeteria in a panic.”

Lucifer frowned, “What did you fools do?”

“ _We_ , didn't do anything,” Satan scoffed, “She got a message then ran off.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply when all of their D.D.D's chimed with a message at the same time. They all exchanged confused glances before retrieving their respective D.D.D's.

_What do you think of your precious Angel now?_

They all gasped when they saw the attached image.

“Is that... Izzy?!”

“And... L-Lord Diavolo?!” Leviathan interrupted, blush creeping on his face as his hand went to cover it.

The air buzzed with Lucifer's energy, he was furious.

“Find her! NOW!” He demanded.

His brothers nodded then scattered.

'How could he?!' Lucifer thought, 'He knows the ramifications she faces...'

“Dammit!!” He cursed as he too ran off to find Isabella.

He hoped he found her before he found Diavolo...

Diavolo listened to Barbatos drone on about duties and meetings as they exited the main RAD building. He found Barbatos' nonchalant attitude slightly annoying. There was a week left, he had hoped Barbatos would be willing to hold off on the meetings but he insisted that Diavolo continue his normal routine as not to arouse suspicions.

“My Lord, are you listening?”

“Yes, yes, I heard you.”

“Excellent. Now, if you would...”

“Just a moment.” Diavolo interrupted as his D.D.D. chimed with a message.

Barbatos sighed in frustration as Diavolo fished out his D.D.D.

Diavolo furrowed his brows at the 'Unknown' displayed on the screen.

_Is this the reason you wanted the exchange program?_

_Shame on you Diavolo, a Prince should behave better._

Diavolo's eyes widened and his blood began to boil when the final message appeared, it was a photo of him and Isabella in the woods together.

The air around him crackled with dark, Demonic energy.

Barbatos took a step back, startled by Diavolo's sudden burst of energy, “My Lord? What is wrong?”

Diavolo growled and headed back inside. He had to find Isabella.

Isabella's eyes went wide and she was unable to form a coherent thought when she saw who waited for her.

Miranda looked at her with a mix of emotions, ultimately settling on pity.

Isabella stepped forward, gripping her D.D.D. tightly, “You... This was you?!”

“The photograph yes, I followed you and I took it. The message no, that wasn't me. I'm just the messenger. You have sinned. You must return to the Celestial Realm and repent for your actions or receive punishment.”

Isabella's anger grew, Miranda had no right to interfere in her life. She unleashed her Celestial Form in a burst of energy, “You have..!”

She stopped as she unfurled her wings and noticed some of the feathers were turning black.

Now she understood why she was experiencing pain in her back, and why her healing ability wasn't fixing it.

She glared at Miranda, “You told _Him_?!”

“I told Michael.”

“Why?!”

“I was sent here to keep an eye on you. Father thought maybe you could convince Lucifer, or one of his brothers to repent and come home. Michael wasn't sure you could handle it, or be trusted. So he asked me to report to him everything you were doing, but I never expected to find you in a relationship with a demon!”

Isabella's head was spinning, she couldn't believe it, she was being used as a pawn by _Him_ again! What was worse was Michael was involved. Not really surprising, Michael was always one of the favorites, always praised, loved by everyone. Except Isabella. She knew what he kept hidden in his heart, a deep hatred that could put a demon to shame. He hated Lucifer for turning his back on Father and the Celestial Realm, he hated the others for following Lucifer. Michael played the part of good little Angel well, but Isabella knew he would never allow Lucifer or any of the brothers back, he would kill them before that happened.

So she could see him doing something like this, he had always had it out for her since Lucifer's betrayal, but Miranda, she wanted the exchange program to work out. She accepted the demons and humans readily, so why? Why would she help Michael?

“Why? Miranda, I do not understand! Why would you scheme with Michael and put the exchange program at risk? You were so excited about it! You supported it one hundred percent, you wanted relationships between realms to grow! Why are you so against this relationship?!”

“I do support relations between realms! _Realms_ Isabella, not between Angels and Demons! It is immoral! We can be friends, not lovers!”

“You and Michael have no right to decide that! Who I decide to be in a relationship with is not your business!”

“But it is _His_! Hiding it from Father is a sin!” Miranda stepped closer to Isabella, placing a hand on her own chest, “If it had have been Lucifer, or Mammon, or even Satan, things would be different, but _**Diavolo**_?! Isabella, you truly have fallen!”

“I have done no such thing! My soul is still pure!”

“Then why are your wings blackening?! Diavolo has tarnished your soul! He will be your downfall!”

The doors to the counsel room flew open and Miranda shrunk back at the sound of Lucifer's booming voice.

“What is going on here?!” He demanded, noticing the air crackled with hostility.

Miranda fled the room as Isabella collapsed to her knees, tears streamed down her face as she looked at her blackened wings that lay slumped on the floor around her.

Lucifer ran towards her, stopping sharply when he noticed the state of her wings, “What..!” He gasped.

Isabella fell over onto her hands, sobbing uncontrollably at the pain that coursed through her body. They had all been right, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't breathe and he vision was beginning to spin.

Lucifer knelt in front of her grabbing her face forcing her to focus on him, “Look at me Isabella! Calm yourself. Focus on me, nothing else. Just me.” He pleaded softly.

Isabella took a deep breath and her eyes began to focus on him.

“Good, good. Now, keep breathing, deep breaths. Do not let the pain consume you.”

Diavolo had run into the room, demon form bared, when her heard shouting and felt the hostility in the air. His heart broke into a thousand pieces when he saw his love slumped on the floor, it killed him to see her in such a state. He wanted to run to her, to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but when he saw the state of her wings...

He knew Lucifer is who she needed right now.

Chapter 22 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update!!  
> Things are hectic for me right now.  
> I want to thank everyone for reading this and taking this journey with me.  
> This is the first time I posted a fanfic for others to read and I am so happy people have taken a interest.
> 
> The journey for Isabella is soon coming to an end, will it be a happy one? Or will it end in heartbreak?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Isabella's meeting with Miranda.  
> Lives are changed, decisions are made.

Chapter 23

Lucifer was furious as he paced the hall in front of Isabella's bedroom. After finding her in the student counsel room his brothers showed up and he had Belphegor put her under a sleeping spell to alleviate some of her pain, Lucifer then carried her back to the House of Lamentation ignoring Diavolo as he walked by for fear of letting his emotions overwhelm him and acting in a way he would regret.

Beelzebub and Belphegor sat vigil at her bedside trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. Beelzebub kept a cool, damp cloth to her head to try and quell her rising temperature, they all knew how bad it could get. Belphegor lay beside her doing his best to keep her under his sleeping spell and her dreams away from the hell he knew they could become.

Leviathan helped Satan search through his library of books hoping they could find something that could tell them how to stop, or preferably reverse what was happening to her.

Despite their protest, Lucifer had sent Mammon and Asmodeus out to find Miranda who had disappeared during the commotion. He would never tell them, but Lucifer knew they were the best for the task. Asmodeus knew practically everyone in the Devildom, and Mammon had a vast knowledge of the hidden, underground side of the Devildom, so no matter where she was, she _would_ be found.

He gripped his fists tightly as he recalled the look on Isabella's face as she was overwhelmed with pain. He should have known what was going on, there were so many signs. The looks she and Diavolo would share, the many times they would disappear for extended periods of time, how many times Isabella had stayed at the Demon Lords Castle. And of course her questions about their fall from grace. Now everything made sense, cruel, twisted sense.

He turned as he heard approaching footsteps, it was Mammon.

“Did you find her?” Lucifer questioned.

Mammon hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

“Tsk! Why are you back here if you haven't found her?! Keep looking!”

“Oi, calm down. We was lookin', but Barbatos ordered us to stop.”

“I don't care what Barbatos _ordered_! Find Miranda!”

Mammon took a step back after Lucifer's hostile demand, not wanting to be too close if he lost composure.

“Well we didn't find Miranda, but we found someone else.” Asmodeus said as he ascended the stairs, Diavolo close behind.

Lucifer's anger flared when he spotted Diavolo. Mammon was thankful he had taken that step back as the air around Lucifer crackled with energy.

Lucifer took a deep breath, calming himself to regain his composure. “Why are you here?” He asked through gritted teeth.

Diavolo's face was expressionless as he approached, “I came to see Isabella.”

“You..!” Lucifer's anger rose again and he reached out towards Diavolo.

“Oi!” Mammon shouted, startled by Lucifer's actions.

Lucifer pulled his hand back and straightened his posture as her reined in his anger.

Asmodeus let out a long breath, relieved that Lucifer didn't do anything foolish.

Diavolo seemed unphased by the whole interaction. “May I see her?” he asked quietly.

“She is in no condition to be having visitors.” Lucifer stated.

“Beelzebub and Belphegor are inside.” Diavolo retorted.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “They are trying to keep her comfortable as she goes through this... change.”

Diavolo's eyes turned to the door. His love, His _Kyria mou_ , was on the other side going through so much pain and suffering, and he was being denied access.

He turned his eyes back to Lucifer, “Can we talk? Privately?”

Lucifer looked to Mammon and Asmodeus, then back to Diavolo. He nodded, “My study. Follow me.”

Diavolo nodded as well and followed behind Lucifer.

When they were out of sight Asmodeus ran to Mammon and grabbed his arm hugging it tight.

“Y-yo! G-get off!” Mammon grumbled trying to shake his brother off.

“Shut up idiot. This is the first time, and probably the only time I'll say this to you but... That was smart thinking shouting at Lucifer like that. If he would have... I hate to think of what would have happened...”

“Yeah...” Mammon simply replied, not bothering to make a retort at the name calling.

He looked to the stairs where Lucifer and Diavolo had departed...

It had been a close call...

Lucifer pulled the door to his study closed and took a deep breath before turning to Diavolo.

They didn't speak, they didn't sit. They just stood a few feet apart in silence, looking at anything except each other. It was the first time in their long years of friendship that neither knew what to say.

It was Diavolo that eventually broke the silence, “Lucifer I...”

“ _ **Isabella?!**_ ” Lucifer snapped glaring at him, “Out of everyone, you chose _**Isabella**_?!”

“I did not intend...”

“Out of everyone you could have had, you chose Isabella?! You Diavolo, are an idiot!”

Diavolo narrowed his eyes at him, “You do not have the right to criticize our relationship Lucifer!”

“And you don't have the right to pull her into hell with you Diavolo! She is an Angel! The ramifications for her because of this will be immense! And you're willing to put her in this situation, put her through all this pain, just because she's a convenient dalliance?!”

“She is not just a _convenient dalliance_ Lucifer.”

“Oh really?” He scoffed, “Because you've not done it before correct? Just how many times has Barbatos messed with a Demoness' time so she would forget about the affair? Hmm? Honestly I'm surprised you didn't try it with Thiya, or perhaps you did and our memories were erased.”

“Is that what you truly think of me Lucifer?” Diavolo growled, “A love starved demon who will get what he wants from anyone? I thought you a better judge of character than that.”

“Did I hit a little too close to home for you? Is that it?”

“You will watch yourself when you speak to me!!” He demanded grabbing Lucifer by the collar, “I may be your friend but I am still the future King! I will not allow you to disrespect me just because you are mad at yourself for not telling Isabella you loved her when you had the chance!”

“Unlike you, I refuse to use her feelings for my own pleasure.”

“You know nothing for my feelings!!” Diavolo yelled throwing Lucifer to the ground, “I love her!!”

Lucifer sat up, eyes wide at Diavolo's sudden, and unexpected confession, “You... what?”

Diavolo sighed as he messed up his hair, “I truly love her Lucifer. With my whole being, and everything that I am, I love her... Which is why my heart shattered when I saw the state of her wings...”

Lucifer climbed to his feet, shocked to see Diavolo look so broken. He knew Diavolo never allowed himself to form any sort of long-lasting romantic relationship with anyone. For him to fall in love with Isabella, and admit it, was truly unbelievable.

“You... You really do love her, don't you?”

Diavolo silently nodded as he turned away and lay his hands on the back of a chair.

Lucifer sighed. He knew all too well how easy it was to fall in love with Isabella, and he also knew just how hard it was to say good bye.

He walked over to Diavolo and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Then you know what you must do.”

Diavolo gripped the chair tightly and lowered his head, “Yes... I do... Will... Will the pain ever go away Lucifer?”

Lucifer gripped Diavolo's shoulder tighter in a show of comfort, “You learn to live with it.” He answered quietly.

The air in the room hung heavy with sadness, and regret.

Belphegor sat up at the edge of Isabella's bed, he rubbed his face and groaned. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep Isabella's dreams from becoming engulfed in complete hell. He had tried his best, and would continue to do so for as long as possible, but right now he needed a breather. It was beginning to feel like his own fall all over again.

His twin handed him a glass of water and a snack, he could always count on Beelzebub to know just what he needed.

“Thanks Beel.”

“You OK?” He asked as he sat back down beside Isabella and placed a fresh, cool cloth on her forehead.

“This is nothing. I've been through worse.”

“Do you think she'll be OK?”

“I dunno Beel, it's hard to say. Her temperature seems worse than ours, and her dreams... well, they're pretty confusing.”

“How so?”

“It's like... she's reliving this whole year over and over again, all with different outcomes far worse than the last. I'm not sure what to make of it.”

“Well, it makes sense though right? In mine I relived...”

“I know Beel, I know... But hers seems... different, like... memories? Maybe I'm just tired.”

“Talk to Lucifer about it, he might...”

Beelzebub was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked to Belphegor confused, then got up and opened the door.

Diavolo stood on the other side. Beelzebub frowned then took notice of Lucifer a few steps behind.

“May I see her?” Diavolo asked.

Beelzebub's eyes went to Lucifer, who nodded.

Beelzebub opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow Diavolo inside. Belphegor didn't hide his displeasure when Diavolo approached the bed.

“How is she?” Diavolo asked to no one in-particular.

“Better than she was earlier, but she'll get worse before she gets better.” Belphegor answered.

Diavolo sat beside Isabella and placed his hand on her cheek. Her face was red, and very warm. “She's so warm...”

“It was worse, and will be.”

“You've been keeping her as comfortable as possible, I thank you for that Belphegor.”

“I don't want your thanks,” he spat, “It's because of y...”

“Belphegor!” Lucifer scolded.

Belphegor tsked and grabbed his pillow to bury his face in it.

“Come you two, give them some privacy.” Lucifer said as he shooed Beelzebub and Belphegor out.

Standing in the doorway he looked to Diavolo who looked at Isabella with such pain and regret. Sighing to himself, he stepped out of the room and shut the door.

Once alone, Diavolo climbed in the bed and pulled Isabella onto his lap, careful not to touch her exposed back which was red with blisters and burns, no doubt from the blackening of her wings. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, gently kissing it.

“I'm sorry Isabella...”He whispered, “It's all my fault...”

Isabella stirred slightly, moaning in pain. Diavolo gently stroked her hair and he felt her relax a bit. His heart skipped as she quietly mumbled his name.

As he looked down at her and the way her face was contorted in pain tears formed in his eyes.

He rested his face on the top of her head, “I'll make this right, I swear... I love you _Kyria mou_.”

Diavolo hugged her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head. He wished he could take away her pain, that he was the one suffering not her. He would make it right, it was his fault so he needed to put his feelings, his love, aside and do what was best for Isabella.

He gently lay her back on the bed and carefully slid out. As he walked to the door he grabbed his D.D.D from his pocket and made a call.

“I was about to call you my Lord.” Barbatos said as he answered.

“Have you found her?” Diavolo asked.

“Yes, of course. She is waiting for your return.”

“Good. I am on my way.”

“A moment my Lord.”

“What is it Barbatos?”

There was silence on the line for a moment, “How is Miss Isabella?”

Diavolo turned to her, she still looked to be in immense pain. He looked away, afraid he might loose his resolve, “She _will_ be fine.” He answered.

He hung up and silently left the room, the House of Lamentation, and his heart.

Lucifer watched from the Planetarium window as Diavolo left the house. He noticed the light usually present in Diavolo's golden eyes was now gone. They looked cold, and empty, like the fire inside had been all but snuffed out. He knew Diavolo had said his farewells to Isabella and was now headed of to make things right for her. All Lucifer could do was wait, and try to make Isabella as comfortable as possible until Diavolo could secure a solution.

Chapter 23 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally planned to make this the ending chapter but it took on a life of its own and kept getting longer and longer. So I decided to split it in half so I could get a chapter out before the holidays.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this one, and has a great holiday!  
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo agrees to conditions despite how much he will lose.  
> Lucifer makes a heart-wrenching discovery.

Chapter 24

Diavolo could sense something was off the moment he stepped inside his home. Barbatos had been using his time ability, despite his explicit instructions not to. Diavolo had told him to leave Miranda unharmed, and in a sense, he had. She was unharmed when he walked into the sitting room, albeit she was, unsurprisingly, nervous about being there.

Diavolo looked to Barbatos who had been standing vigil by the doorway, “What did I say?”

Barbatos simply nodded, ignoring the meaning behind Diavolo's words, “It is as you said my Lord. She remains unharmed.”

Diavolo turned his gaze to Miranda, willing to look past Barbatos' blatant disregard to his orders. If whatever torture he put her through gained results, the transgression would be worth it.

Miranda shifted uncomfortably in her chair under Diavolo's intense gaze.

“You have no need to be afraid.” Diavolo said calmly as he sat in the chair across from her.

“If I am harmed war will break out between realms! It is your best interest to..!”

Diavolo laughed interrupting Miranda, “No war would come because of you death my dear, you're simply not worth it.” He said bluntly.

Miranda stared wide-eyed at his bluntness, “W-what do you want from me?”

“I think you know. Tell me how to stop it.”

“What makes you think I know how?”

“Come now, isn't this part of _His_ plan?” Diavolo sat back in his chair crossing his legs, “Isabella is thrown from grace and I come to you begging for help? Except I don't beg. Tell me what price I must pay in order to save her, or this will become very painful for you.”

“Lucifer!” She blurted, “M-Michael wants Lucifer.”

Diavolo stared at her for a moment, baffled by the absurdity of the demand.

He gave a short laugh, “One life for another is that it? I'm sorry but no. I will not be sacrificing Lucifer's life for Isabella's. She would not be able to live with herself knowing his life was sacrificed for her. But Michael knows this, correct? So cut to the chase, what does _He_ really want?”

Miranda swallowed nervously, “There are two conditions that must be met. There is no room for negotiation.”

“Out with it then.”

“First you must abolish the student exchange program and are not to restart it in the future.”

Diavolo glared at her. The exchange program was started in an attempt to bridge the gap between realms, it had been his dream to see the three realms united and co-existing peacefully.

He clenched his fists, “And?”

Diavolo knew he needn't ask, he knew what she was going to say. He was expecting it, but it didn't make it any less painful.

“Isabella is to return to the Celestial realm and any and all communication between you will be severed. She will not be allowed to contact you or the Devildom in any way, and you will not be able to contact the Celestial realm. All communication will be terminated.”

“Steep demands for a single life. What makes _Him_ think I will agree to them?”

“If Isabella falls it will reflect poorly on your exchange program and it will fail anyway. Your indiscretion will be known throughout the Celestial realm and the Devildom, your reputation will be tarnished. Father will surely seek retribution. As you said, war may not break out because of my demise, but make no mistake, it would because of hers.”

“Very well. I agree to the terms.” He said standing up.

“My Lord...!”

Diavolo held up a hand to silence Barbatos, “You will accompany Barbatos to the House of Lamentation and save Isabella. Once she is out of harms way I will make things official.”

Miranda eyed him warily, “How am I to know you will keep your word? What is to keep you from killing me and breaking it once Isabella is better?”

“My word and your trust in that is the only guarantee you have. Just as your word and my trust in it is the only guarantee I have that Isabella will indeed be saved.”

Miranda stood up, “Fine, but once I'm done I want to return to the Celestial realm. A-and Sarah and Ryan are to return home, to the human realm! U-unharmed!”

“Bold of you to make more demands of my Lord!” Barbatos snapped as he took a step towards her.

Diavolo reached out and stopped him from going any further, “There is no need for you to remain here after your task is completed. Go to Purgatory Hall and retrieve your belongings, have the humans do the same. They are then to head to RAD and wait in the counsel room. You are to head to the House of Lamentation. Do not dawdle, if I have to come find you...”

He trailed off to let the threat linger.

Miranda nodded then quickly left.

“Do you think it wise my Lord, to let her go unattended? What if she tries to run?”

“She will not. Whatever plan was put into place had no concern for her well-being. A point she just came to realize. She knows she will not survive if she fails to help Isabella.”

Barbatos nodded, “I shall make my way to Purgatory Hall then. To hasten their departure. Once they are ready I will escort Miranda to you at the House...”

“No,” Diavolo interrupted, “I will not be there. Take her directly to Isabella, have Lucifer and his brothers standing by in the unlikely event she does go back on her word. If Isabella is not healed, have them dispose of Miranda.”

“Why will you not be there yourself my Lord? Surely you wish to see Miss Isabella well again, do you not?”

Diavolo clenched his fists, of course he wanted to see his love better again. He wanted to hold her smiling face in his hands and shower her with affection, he wanted to feel her warmth and the softness of her skin as they made love. He wanted so many things, but it was all beyond his grasp now. Once she was healed she would be sent back to the Celestial realm, forever out of his reach.

He turned to his faithful butler and trusted friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I trust you to take care of her for me Barbatos. I leave her in your capable hands.” He smiled sadly then turned and left the room.

Barbatos shook his head and sighed, “This is exactly why I was so against this from the very start...”

Straightening his tie, Barbatos then turned and left for Purgatory Hall.

Lucifer walked silently towards Isabella's room, Miranda and Barbatos close behind. When he had opened the door and saw Miranda standing there he had the urge to reach out and choke the life out of her, but he knew she was the only one capable of helping Isabella.

They were greeted by silence as Lucifer opened the door to the room. His brothers all stood vigil by Isabella's bed, none willing to leave her side in case something went wrong. Miranda hesitated at the door when she was met with loathsome glares from all in the room. Spurred on by a gentle yet firm nudge from Lucifer she stepped inside the room and approached Isabella's bed.

Isabella's breath was ragged, face covered with beads of sweat as it contorted in pain. Lucifer wondered if Miranda felt any guilt for her part in Isabella's torment, turning to her he saw tears in her eyes.

“Tears will solve nothing. Do what it is you came here to do and do it quickly, lest you wish to anger the seven Lords of the Devildom more than you already have.”

Miranda quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and held her hands out towards Isabella. Closing her eyes she began to chant a spell using Celestial speech. A golden glow began to spread from her hands covering Isabella. Isabella's breath began to even out and the look of pain fell away.

Lucifer could tell it was working, but he felt something was off. Something about the spell she chanted wasn't right, it didn't seem powerful enough to stop Isabella's transformation. He had thought it strange how a low level Angel would be able to stop such a thing. It should require the ability of a higher level Angel, quite possibly a... Seraph. Unless... the transformation was... fake.

Then it dawned on him, this was not the work of _Him_ , it was Michael.

Lucifer reached out towards Miranda, he was about to grab her when Barbatos stopped him.

“A moment Lucifer.” He said quietly.

Miranda flinched at the sound and opened her eyes, fear graced her features.

“I apologize Miranda, please continue, if you would.” Barbatos urged, then turned back to Lucifer, “A moment, please.”

“Yo, everythin' OK?” Mammon questioned.

Lucifer nodded, “I must step out to speak with Barbatos. Keep an eye on her.”

The brothers nodded as Lucifer and Barbatos exited the room.

With the door closed they walked further down the hall before Lucifer turned to Barbatos, anger clear on his face.

“How long have you known?! Does Diavolo know?! Everything, all of this was Michael's fault?! Why?! Why did that bastard go to such lengths?! He put Isabella through so much pain, so much anguish, for what?!”

“I understand your anger, and I will explain, but first you must promise not to take matters into your own hands. It is being handled I assure you.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Barbatos, “Diavolo has no idea, does he?”

Barbatos shook his head, “I though it best he not know, for him knowing would not change the outcome. All is as it should be, as heart-wrenching as it my be, things must remain on their course.”

“What is it you've seen Barbatos?”

“I am sorry Lucifer but I cannot say. I do hope you understand.”

As much as Lucifer hated to admit it, Barbatos was right. He shouldn't divulge information of the future to just anyone. There was a reason only Barbatos had such power, not just anyone could handle such a burden.

“Will you at least tell me why Michael has gone to such lengths?”

“It would seem he still holds a grudge.”

“A grudge? What could Isabella have done that would cause him to...” He stopped, noticing Barbatos' gaze had dropped away, “Wait... His grudge... It isn't with her, is it?”

“Yes, I am afraid it is with you Lucifer.”

Lucifer's heart constricted, “So everything Isabella has gone through... It's because of...”

Lucifer was interrupted by the door to Isabella's room opening, Satan stepped out.

“Lucifer it's done. She's waking up.”

Miranda left the room as well, standing as far away from Satan as she could.

Lucifer looked back to Barbatos who nodded lightly.

“I must ask you to keep what you have learned between us.” Barbatos said quietly enough for just Lucifer to hear.

Lucifer clenched his fists, absolutely furious that Michael would go to such lengths just to persecute him.

Simply nodding he turned his attention to Satan who kept glancing inside the room impatiently.

“Let us see to Isabella.” He said walking to the door, “I trust you can deal with Miranda? Best for her to be far out of sight.” He asked Barbatos without looking back.

“Of course. All will be as it should.”

Lucifer lingered at the door a moment before joining his brothers inside.

The door closed lightly and Barbatos gestured for Miranda to follow him.

She quickly fell into step behind him, not wanting to be there once Isabella fully awakened...

Chapter 24 ~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending just keeps getting longer heh...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this short chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the story of Isabella and Diavolo.  
> What awaits them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my story.  
> I will be posting an epilogue shortly.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> See end for more notes.

Chapter 25

~The End~

Lucifer sat on the bed beside Isabella gently caressing her hair as they waited for her to fully awaken. Mammon and Beelzebub stood closest to the bed while the rest stood a respectful distance away, not wanting to overwhelm her. They all tensed when she moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

Isabella was met with a tender smile as Lucifer looked down at her. She blinked a moment as confusion set in, remembering she had been at RAD in the student counsel room... What was she doing there? Her memory was hazy and fragmented.

“Lu... Lucifer?” she groaned, “What..?”

“Isabella! You're awake!” Beelzebub interrupted, beaming brightly down at her, Mammon grinning widely beside him tears rimming his eyes.

“Beel? Mammon..? Wait, Mammon... are you crying?”

He flinched quickly wiping at his eyes as his face turned beet red, “W-what?! O-of course not! I-I just got somethin' in my eye is all!”

She chuckled lightly then noticed the rest of the brothers watching on, various degrees of relief evident on their faces.

Confused she turned back to Lucifer, “What is going on?”

“What is the last thing you remember?” He asked as he helped her into a seated position.

Isabella furrowed her brows as she concentrated on piecing together her fragmented memory. She could see the counsel room, someone across from her, they were arguing... About what? An image flashed in her mind, black... black feathers, _her_ feathers.

She gasped as her memories came flooding back, she remembered everything.

Panicking she reached up feeling her hair for any signs of protruding horns. When she felt none she reached back to check on her back but Lucifer stopped her.

“Look at me,” he urged placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin turning her to face him.

She locked eyes with him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

“What..? I thought... I remember, my wings...”

“It is alright. You have not fallen Isabella. You are still an Angel.”

“But... the pain... I remember so much pain...”

Beelzebub knelt beside her bed taking her focus off of Lucifer.

“Belphie and I tried to keep you comfortable, we all did,” he said as he gestured to his brothers, “I kept a cool cloth on your forehead to keep your temperature down. Belphie stayed by your side, searching your dreams for you, trying to keep you as comfortable as possible as you lived those nightmares...”

“I... I remember your voice,” Isabella interrupted looking to Belphegor, “It was faint, far away, but I heard you. Thank you, it kept me grounded, aware I was in a dream.”

A blush crept on Belphegor's face and he buried it in his pillow, “Don't mention it.” He mumbled.

Isabella then looked around the room, searching. Her brows furrowed when she didn't see who she was looking for.

“What's wrong darlin'?” Asmodeus asked concerned.

She was unaware the brothers all knew about her relationship with Diavolo so she hesitated before answering.

“You're wondering where Lord Diavolo is, aren't you?” Satan asked from his spot by the door.

Surprise crossed her face, then she nodded, “Yes. I vaguely remember hearing his voice, I thought he may be here.”

The brothers all shared a look of uneasiness.

Lucifer placed a hand on hers and gave her a halfhearted smile, “I will inquire on his whereabouts, give me a moment.”

“O-OK...”She replied as she watched him stand and leave the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

She was confused by the awkward silence in the room and turned to Mammon who had taken Lucifer's seat on her bed despite Asmodeus' huff in protest.

“I know I am missing... quite a lot of important information, why I am still an Angel is on top of the list, but first... What is going on? Why are you all acting so... weird?”

No one answered. She looked to each brother, meeting Leviathan's gaze causing him to blush furiously and turn away covering his face with his hand.

Asmodeus sauntered over wedging himself between her and Mammon, gaining him a few cuss words and an angry glare as he shushed him.

He reached in his pocket for his D.D.D, thumbing through his messages, humming when he found the correct one.

“Alright darlin', no judgment from me, I'm all for it~”

“Asmoooooo!” Leviathan whined as he shifted uncomfortably.

Isabella looked at Asmodeus' D.D.D when he held it out to her. Her eyes went wide and face as red as Leviathan's when she saw the photo of her and Diavolo on display for all to see.

She grabbed the D.D.D holding it close to her chest, “H-how did you?!”

“It was sent shortly after you ran out of the cafeteria.” Satan answered, “It was quite... unexpected.”

“Are you saying... all of you..?”

“Every. Single. One of us.” Asmodeus teased as he booped her nose with a slender finger, “Even Lucifer.”

Isabella was mortified, more than that she was angry. Michael went too far, it was him, according to Miranda, that had sent her the image to her, so she knew if had to have been him that sent it to the brothers. Trying to tarnish their image of her it seemed by the message attached.

“Why didn't ya tell us Izzy?” Mammon questioned.

She thought she heard a hit of anger in his voice.

“I am sorry. I acted improper for someone of my status. As an Angel, a Seraph, I should have controlled my emotions better and not acted so inappropriately. I am supposed to be better than my baser instincts... I have failed as a...”

“What're ya talkin' about?” Mammon interrupted, “I don't give a crap about all that 'improper for an Angel' bull. Ya ain't the first Angel to let their desires take over,” he glanced at Asmodeus who half shrugged, half nodded at the implication, “We don't care about that. We don't care that yer knobbin' the Demon Lord either,” his brothers all groaned at his choice of words but Mammon continued, “What got us upset is ya didn't tell us. I get why ya didn't want Lucifer to know, but ya coulda told us, ya coulda trusted us. I thought we was friends again...”

Asmodeus took Isabella's hand, “My idiot brothers grotesque choice of words aside, he has a point.”

She looked to the rest of the brothers who all seemed to agree.

“I-I would have been t-totally fine not knowing!” Leviathan stammered pulling his jacket up to cover his head, “B-but you could have trusted me to keep it secret if you did tell me...”

“It is not that I did not trust you all...”

“Did Diavolo make you keep it secret?” Belphegor asked.

Isabella shook her head, “No, it was my decision. He agreed, but I am sure he wanted nothing more than to tell everyone. I was... I was weak... I was afraid, afraid that this very situation would happen. I did not want _Him_ to find out, I did not want to fall. So I thought the less that knew the better. As time went on I began to think maybe falling would not be so bad, afterall the Devildom has become more of a home to me than the Celestial realm has been for centuries. So I asked, I asked you all about when you fell, then I realized it could never be an option for me...”

“You look better in the light any way...” Lucifer said quietly as he stood by the door.

All eyes turned to him and he realized he had said what he was thinking out loud.

He cleared his throat and approached the bed, “I would like to speak with Isabella alone for a moment.”

The brothers hesitated not wanting to leave, but an annoyed glare from Lucifer cleared them out in an instant.

With the room cleared out a silence fell upon them. Lucifer sat on the edge of her bed, hands folded as he leaned slightly forward head lowered.

Isabella crossed her legs in front of her and moved closer to him, “Lucifer...”

He looked to her and gave her a self-deprecating smile, he knew he was the reason she was targeted, the reason she had gone through so much pain, but he swore he would not mention what he had learned to anyone.

“I know it is not what you wish, but... I am to escort you to RAD and you will be sent back home to the Celestial Realm.”

She looked at him, stunned by what he had said, she still had a few days remaining, “Wait... What? Lucifer, why am I to return today? And where is Diavolo?”

He sighed, “I should explain. When you were unconscious decisions were made regarding your... situation. In order to save you from your fate Diavolo agreed to the demands made to him. The exchange program is over, and you are to return to the Celestial Realm, and all communication will be forbidden.”

Isabella blinked not entirely sure she heard him properly, surely it was a joke, Diavolo wouldn't make such decisions without her agreement, “That is not funny Lucifer.”

“It is not meant to be.”

“There is no way Diavolo would make such major decisions without my input, that is insane.”

“I'm sorry Isabella but it has already been decided. Miranda held up her end, you were pulled back from the edge and have not fallen. Now it is Diavolo's turn to make good on his word.”

“No!” she snapped as she climbed out of her bed, “I did not agree to any of this!”

“Just... Wait, hold on!” Lucifer implored as he stood, reaching out to grab her as she headed to the door.

Isabella slipped out of his grasp and pulled the door open, she stopped sharply when she saw Barbatos standing there.

“Ah, Miss Isabella, it is good to see you well again. Am I to assume you are heading to RAD then?” He said with a smile.

She glared at him, “I think not! Where is Diavolo?!”

“My Lord is unfortunately indisposed at the moment. I have been sent to escort you home.”

“He makes these decisions on his own and he cannot be bothered to even see them through?! No, enough! Get out of my way Barbatos, I will speak to him!”

Barbatos shook his head, “I cannot allow that I am afraid. My Lord has expressed his wishes and I will see them fulfilled no matter what it takes.”

“And if I still refuse? Are you willing to resort to violence and restrain me against my will?” she snapped.

“I do not wish to resort to harming you Miss Isabella, but if that is what...”

“You can't be serious Barbatos!” Lucifer interrupted, “Diavolo would never all you to harm Isabella, and neither would I.”

As Lucifer and Barbatos glared at each other, both unwilling to back down Isabella made a decision. She had to see Diavolo, even if he made these decisions to save her, he should have had the decency to tell her to her face, did she mean so little to him? She was hurt, angry, and tired of not being able to choose what _she_ wanted, how _she_ wanted to live.

In a flash of light and burst of wind, Isabella unleashed her Angelic form. She pushed past Barbatos as he was momentarily stunned by intense light and jumped over the railing landing on the floor below.

She could hear startled shouts from the brothers she had narrowly missed landing on, ignoring them and the shouts from Barbatos she dashed out the front door and took flight heading for the only place she knew she could find Diavolo.

“What in the Devildom was that?!” Satan asked as everyone converged in the entryway.

“Do not allow Barbatos to leave!” Lucifer shouted as Barbatos made for the door.

Without hesitation all of his brothers stood in front of the door, enclosing Barbatos in a circle as he got closer.

Barbatos turned to Lucifer who approached him from behind, “This could constitute as an act of treason Lucifer. Are you willing to put your loyalty in question because of her?”

“She deserves closure Barbatos. She was unable to get it from me all those years ago, I will not deprive her of that this time.” He answered as he took the pocket watch from Barbatos' pocket.

“You think I am unable to use my magic without that?”

“No, but I believe I will hold onto it, for insurance purposes. Now, will you make this easy and allow her to see Diavolo one last time, or are you going to make it difficult?”

Barbatos sighed and put his hands up in a placating manner, “Very well. I shall allow them time, but make no mistake, I will inform him of this insubordination.”

“I will tell him myself once this is all over.” He answered, gesturing for Barbatos to head into the common room.

Barbatos did as instructed, Lucifer and his brothers followed close behind.

As she flew through the Devildon sky Isabella noticed the tips of some of her wings were stained black. A reminder she assumed, so she would never forget her indiscretion, or who was truly in charge of her life.

She knew Diavolo would be at the Demon Lord's Castle, hold up in his room. It was often where he went to brood.

Quietly she landed on the balcony.

“How dare you!” Isabella snapped as she burst through the balcony doors and entered Diavolo's bedroom, “You had no right to make such decisions without my consent!”

Diavolo's eyes widened when he saw her, his heart was overjoyed to see his love standing before him, even if she was angry. He wanted to run to her and hold her, but he knew he couldn't. If he did he would not want to let her go, and he already made that decision. It was what was best for her.

He held out a hand to stop her as she began to approach, “Isabella please...” he pleaded, “Do not come any closer. I know why it is you are here. I am sorry but the decision has been made, it cannot be changed. Please don't fight it, just go... go back to the Celestial Realm, back to the light... It's... It's where you belong.”

Diavolo didn't think his heart could break any more, but when he saw the hurt on her face it shattered that much more.

“Do you honestly believe this is what is best _Kyrie mou_? Do you care so little for me that you are able to make such a decision so easily?”

“Eas... easily?” Diavolo had to keep himself from going to her, nothing about this was easy, “I made these decisions for you. It is what I had to do to keep you from becoming like... like me... Isabella, you are a strong, proud, beautiful Angel, I cannot take that from you.”

“So that is it then? You get to decide our future without asking my opinion? Why do you get to decide what is best for me?! What about what is best for _**you**_ Diavolo?! I know this is hurting you as much as it is me...”

He couldn't stop it. Under her intense and painful gaze, his calm, collected façade crumbled and the torment he felt was lay bare for her to see. Without words they both hurried to each other, pouring all their pain, regret, and love into a long, passionate kiss.

Tears streamed down Isabella's face as Diavolo pulled away, ever so gently he wiped at them with his thumb but more took their place.

“I love you with all my heart _Kyria mou_ , believe this.”

“And I love you just as much _Kyrie mou_.”

“I understand why you're angry, but the decisions I made were made so you could live as you are now. I made them to save you. I will not apologize for saving your life.”

“My head understands your decision, but my heart... It hurts Diavolo. I cannot bare to lose you, and to know you gave up your dream of uniting the realms to save me makes it that much more painful. Diavolo, you lose everything...”

He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it covering it with one of her own.

“You are still you my love. As long as you are alive and full of the light only you have, then I have not lost everything.”

Isabella buried her face in his chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Diavolo held her tight, burning her touch, her smell, her light into his memory vowing never to forget this moment.

Neither knew how long they stood holding each other, it felt like an eternity, but also the blink of an eye when there was a knock on the door.

“It is time...” Diavolo said sadly as he pulled away from her.

“No...” she whimpered.

She felt so weak, so powerless to change the outcome, she had no choice but to do what was demanded of her. She was weak back when Lucifer rebelled, she was weak when she was forced into becoming Rhamnousia, and she was weak now for not being able to fight for her love, fight like Lilith had.

The door to the room opened and Barbatos stepped inside. He said nothing as Diavolo nodded taking Isabella's hand into his own.

“My heart breaks my love, but this is what must be done.”

She looked up at him as tears filled her eyes and she noticed his were the same. Those golden eyes that had shone with such joy, such exuberance, were now dim and full of sorrow. There was such pain behind those eyes it was almost overwhelming, had that pain, that despondency, always been hidden there behind that smile? She felt there was more to it than her leaving, something had impacted him greatly, for many years it seemed.

Isabella would never find out the truth behind those eyes as she was escorted from the Demon Lords Castle to RAD where she would be sent home, never to see her love again.

The brothers stood side by side as they waited for Isabella. She looked slightly surprised when she saw them standing there in the student counsel room.

“You... you all came?”

“Of course,” Lucifer replied, “We could not allow you to leave before saying good-bye.”

She smiled as she took his outstretched hand and he pulled her into a gentle hug. His brothers soon joined, squeezing as tightly as possible before moving away.

Isabella looked at each of the brothers remembering just how wonderful it was to get to spend more time with them, and getting to know Satan. She would remember her time with each of them fondly.

One by one she went to each of them to say her good-bye's.

“Belphegor... Belphie. I will miss the nights we spent gazing at the stars. Every time I see them I will think of you.”

“I'll miss you.” He answered.

“Leviathan... Levi. I know none more knowledgeable on the topic of anime and gaming as you, you have indeed taught me much. Do not delete our save file, for if we should meet again, I would love a rematch.”

He blushed slightly and nodded, “I'll keep it forever!”

Smiling she turned to Satan, “Satan... I am so very glad I was finally able to meet you. You have helped me in so many ways during my time here and for that, I will be forever grateful.”

He smiled and winked at her, “It was an honour to meet you, and thank you, for all the stories about Lucifer back in the day, excellent blackmail material.”

“Wait... What?” Lucifer questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

Isabella simply chuckled and turned to Asmodeus who had tears in his eyes, “Asmo...”

He cut her off, pulling her into a tight hug, “Don't forget what I told you about exfoliating... and... and make sure you go to sleep early! Staying up late is bad for your skin!”

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, “I will not forget.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. And you should not forget, you are beautiful, inside and out. Now, no more tears, your make up will run.”

He nodded and wiped the tears from his face.

“I-I ain't inta all this sappy good-bye stuff.” Mammon stammered as Isabella turned to him.

“Oh?” she said with a grin, “Shall I give your hug to Lucifer then?”

“Ya better not!” he shot back, quickly pulling her into a hug resting his face in the crook of her neck.

“I apologize for saying we were no longer friends when I first arrived. You have, and always will be one of the best friends I have ever had, and always in my heart.”

She could hear a hitch in his breath as he squeezed her a bit tighter, then he let her go, hiding his face so no one could see his tears.

Before she could turn around Isabella felt two arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Beelzebub leaned over her pressing his cheek to hers.

“I'll miss the smell of sunshine.”

“Oh Beel...” she teared up as he let go and she turned around, “Do not change Beel, you are perfect just the way you are. You, you are the sunshine here in the Devildom, do not forget that.”

Pink rose to his cheeks and he looked away embarrassed, then he remembered something and reached in his pocket.

He pulled out a small box. Isabella recognized it and smiled, it contained Lilith's necklace. She loved that necklace so much, it had been her most prized possession, but it didn't belong to her, she knew where it belonged.

Isabella placed her hands over Beelzebub's and the small box and smiled, “Keep it. It did not belong to me and I should not be the one to keep it. Whenever you are feeling sad, look at this necklace and know, you are loved.”

“Are... you sure?”

She nodded and he held it to his chest and smiled.

Turning to the final remaining brother Isabella shook her head and sighed.

“I hated you so much when I first arrived. I thought I would never be able to forgive you for leaving me. In truth I was mad at myself for being too afraid to stand with you during the great Celestial War. It was easier to blame you than to admit I was afraid. In my time here I have come to realize that we share a bond that will last forever. Though our feelings may have changed we will always be connected by the love we have for each other, and them.” she said gesturing to the brothers.

Lucifer smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, “And for her.” he said quietly as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I always regretted not saying good-bye to you, but I won't say it this time either. Instead I will say, until we meet again.”

Isabella smiled, he was right, they may be saying good-bye right now, but the time of Angels and Demons was long, things can change. She never once thought she would see Lucifer or his brothers again, but here she stood. She never thought she would be on good terms with a Demon, let alone love one, but here she was, completely in love with the future Demon King. At that moment she made a decision. She would follow in her friends footsteps and do whatever it took to be with the one she loved, it may take time but she vowed she would be with Diavolo again.

Determination in her eyes she nodded to Lucifer, “We _will_ meet again.” she promised.

She looked to the brothers with a smile and a promise in her heart then she turned to Diavolo.

She took his hand and placed it over her heart, “You have my heart, now and forever _Kyrie mou_.”

He took her free hand and placed it over his heart, “And you have mine _Kyria mou_.”

“I make this vow to you here and now Diavolo, with everyone here as my witnesses. I will come back to you. I do not know how long it will take, but I will come back. I will make _Him_ see that times have changed, and the unification of realms begins with love.”

He pulled her to him and held her tight, “No matter how much time passes, you never cease to amaze me my love.” He whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips.

He held her hand as he turned to Barbatos and nodded.

Barbatos then began to chant a spell and a portal to the Celestial Realm formed in front of them.

He bowed to Isabella as she stepped forward.

She looked to those gathered and smiled, “Until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again.” They all said in unison.

With one last look to Diavolo she reluctantly let his hand slip from hers and she stepped into the portal.

“Ya think she can do it? Make _Him_ change his mind?” Mammon asked as Isabella faded into the bright light.

“If anyone can, it will be her.” Diavolo answered with a smile.

Thus ends the second, and final year of the RAD student exchange program.

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story ends with heartbreak, but hope in their hearts.
> 
> So first I want to say thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine. I am by no means any kind of professional, but I am glad you took the time to read this.  
> I started this story with love for Obey Me, and the story they are telling. Somewhere in the middle I momentarily lost interest and fell out of love with Obey Me because of toxic people within the fandom. It took me awhile to recover from the hateful comments being said, not about this story, but about something else I had shared.  
> As time went on I realized I shouldn't let a couple toxic people deter me from something that had brought such joy to my life, and I owed it to those reading this fanfic to complete it.  
> So to all of you who have enjoyed this story, Thank you, and to those who didn't, well, thank you as well.  
> It is a learning experience and I will continue doing what I enjoy.  
> I am unsure if I will be posting another Obey Me fanfic or not, but I do hope you will stay tuned, though Isabella and Diavolo's journey is finished, mine is far from over.
> 
> Stay tuned for the epilogue, I plan on posting it tomorrow.
> 
> <3 <3


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Isabella blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change of light. When they focused she saw she was back in the Celestial Realm. She had expected to be in the center of town where she had been when she departed a year ago but instead she was standing on a platform at the top of a set of stairs. It was surrounded by trees and offered a nice shade to sit quietly whether it be to read, relax, or think.

She knew the place well, she spent much time there, it was close to her home and not many other Angels would visit so she often had it to herself. She didn't know why it was where she had ended up but it didn't matter. Her home was relatively close to her objective, so she would waste no time trying to return to her love.

As Isabella began to descend the stairs she noticed another Angel approaching. She looked down at them in disgust, glaring at them when they gave her a condescending grin.

“ _ **Michael**_.” She spat.

He chuckled and continued up the stairs until he was in front of her. “Welcome back Isabella. Did you enjoy your time in the Devildom? Oh wait, you had a _sinfully_ good time, didn't you?”

Isabella tensed when he reached out to her, he did not touch her herself, instead he lightly touched one of her feathers that had been stained black.

She hadn't realized she was in her Celestial form until then.

“Such a shame.” He tsked.

She swatted his hand away and hid her wings, “It is because of you my wings have been stained.”

“Oh? I don't recall telling you to have a sinful relationship with the Demon Prince.”

“You had no right to spy on me! I am not some pawn you can use to enact some sort of revenge on Lucifer! It was not your place to tell Father about my relationship with Diavolo!”

He raised and eyebrow and stepped closer to her. She immediately stepped back up the stairs to distance herself from him.

“I did not tell _Him_.” Michael said softly as he backed her up against a tree.

“W-what?”

He smiled as he played with a lock of her golden hair, “It was all a spell. A very good spell I must say if your beloved Lucifer and Diavolo didn't notice.”

She was confused, a spell? What was he saying? Who other than Father could cast such a spell, and why?

“What are you saying Michael? A spell?”

He chuckled, “Surely you didn't think someone of Miranda's abilities would be able to reverse a fall from _His_ grace? You are smart Isabella, think about it, or is your mind too clouded with lust for your demons it renders you obtuse?” He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “ _ **It was me**_.”

Her eyes widened when she realized he had been the driving force behind everything that had happened to her. He was using her to try and create hostilities between realms again, to try and cause Lucifer even more torment.

Furious she reached up and slapped Michael's face as hard as she could. He stumbled back putting a hand to his face. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, but like her he had incredible healing abilities and the injury disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

He chuckled, “Ah, there's the fury you keep hidden so well.”

“You wretch! You will not get away with this! Father will know of your treachery!”

Isabella pushed past him and headed for the stairs to find Father and inform him of Michael's subversion.

“Never turn your back to an enemy...” He tsked.

Suddenly Isabella's world began to blur, her vision began to tunnel and she felt a warm sensation around her shoulders and chest. She gasped and felt a warm liquid run down her chin.

Looking down she saw Michael's hand gripping a dagger he had lodged into her chest. Her pure white dress was stained with red as it poured from the wound.

She reached up and tried to pull his hand away but she felt so weak and could barely move her arms.

Michael took her hands and wrapped them around the hilt of the dagger. Despite how hard she tried she couldn't remove them from it, or the dagger from her chest.

“It's cursed.” Michael whispered, “From the Devildom. How fitting, and item from the place you love the most will end your pitiful live.”

Isabella's legs buckled and she felt herself slowly fall to the ground, Michael gently following her down.

“They will find you dead, a dagger from the Devildom the murder weapon, all communication cut off. It will be considered and act of hostility, and we will once again wage war with that traitor Lucifer and his bastard brothers. I will finally get my revenge. I do hope I get to slaughter your precious Diavolo as well.”

He stood up and chanted a spell, all traces of blood on him vanished, “Farewell Isabella. You played your part well.” He sneered as he descended the stairs and out of Isabella's sight.

Unable to move she lay on the ground clutching the dagger in her chest, praying someone would find her.

As her vision darkened she remembered the time she has spent with Lucifer and his brothers, and the love she had found with Diavolo.

“ _K... Kyrie mou_... I... will always... l-love...” Were the last words she spoke before death claimed her...

<\--------------------------------->

Diavolo walked through the halls of his Palace, Isabella had been gone for a year now and he had heard nothing from her. He had heard rumblings of something major going on in the Celestial Realm but none in the Devildom knew what, not even Barbatos.

He stopped in front of a door, a year, wait a year is what Barbatos had asked him, give Isabella a year before doing anything. The year had come and nothing had changed.

He knocked on the door.. no answer. Even after knocking louder there was still no answer.

“Open the door Barbatos!” He bellowed, anger rising inside him.

After a moment the door opened and Barbatos appeared.

Diavolo grabbed him by the throat and pushed him inside.

Barbatos' hand grasped at the one at his throat, “M-my Lord!” He gasped.

“You knew I would be coming yet you refuse to open the door?!” Diavolo barked.

“My... Lord... there are s-still three m-more...”

“We do this now!” He growled throwing Barbatos to the floor.

The butler slowly climbed to his feel, brushing himself off as he looked to his Lord sadly, “My Lord, I beg of you, this has been going on for near a millennia now, you must stop! You are causing yourself too much pain!”

“I am your Lord Barbatos!” He yelled turning into his demon form, “You will do as I command!”

“I am weary Diavolo, I cannot continue to...”

Diavolo swung his arm hitting Barbatos in the head causing him to crash into the wall on the other side of the room, “ _ **NOW!!**_ ”

Barbatos slowly sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth onto his white glove, “Very well.” He said quietly.

He began chanting a spell and a door in his room began to shimmer.

Diavolo smiled and helped him off the floor, “It will work this time Barbatos, I am sure of it.”

Barbatos was silent as he opened the door.

“She will be mine this time, I know it. Hold on Isabella my love, I am coming.”

He grabbed Barbatos and together they stepped through the time door, restarting time to Isabella's arrival once more...

~Epilogue End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed my fanfic.   
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
